Bittersweet
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Sequel to New Divide. Kat is left having to deal with her pain without Dean. Dean is stuck in a world where he is going to die. Read how and if these two will be together again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A bitter thought  
I had it all**_

Kat paced back and forth in Jared's trailer. She looked at him but he shook his head. He held the timer out to her and showed her that there was still two minutes left. She sat down and looked at him and wished that when she did she didn't think of Sam. It had been two months since she had sent the Winchesters back home and she still felt that loss every day. Especially now. She told herself over and over that she was losing her mind, imagining the fact that she might be pregnant. She was just late... A month late but late nonetheless. She looked at Jared when the timer went off. He stood up and smiled at her. He had become her best friend since she had lost Dean. She had tried to gain back what her and Jensen use to have but just looking at him could bring her to tears and she just couldn't handle it. She had been toying with the idea of quitting when the writer's strike had started. Now they only had another week of work on one more script and that was it until the strike was over. She was hoping that that break would help her get over Dean; however now that seemed impossible if she was carrying his child.

"Want me to go check?" Jared asked looking into her grey eyes wishing they weren't constantly filled with pain and sadness now.

"If I say yes, does that make me a pussy?" Kat asked raking a hand though her hair.

"No, that just makes you... You."

"Thanks, I think."

"I'll go check."

Kat sat and stared at her hands. She took deep breaths. She felt her cell phone vibrate against her leg. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the id screen. It was Jensen calling her. She wanted to answer the phone but didn't. She shoved it back in her pocket and looked up when Jared walked out of the washroom holding the pregnancy test. He walked over to her and sat beside her. He showed her the test. She looked at it and stopped breathing. It held a blue plus sign, which meant according to the box, she was pregnant. Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh God, this isn't happening," she whispered softly.

"Yes, it is Kitty Kat. You're going to have a baby."

"You can't tell anyone, Jared. Promise me."

"They are going to figure it out in a few months anyway, Kat. You can't hide a baby, you know."

"Rikki Lake use to do these shows about teenage girls who hid their pregnancies from their parents up to nine months."

"Katerina, I don't care how many layers of clothes you wear; with your body people are going to notice. Believe me."

Jared watched as Kat buried her face in her hands. He reached out and stroked her back for her. He looked at the pregnancy test and didn't want to say anything but he was happy for Kat. He hoped that maybe now having this baby would give her something to be happy about. And Jared was a sucker for babies; he secretly couldn't wait to start his own family.

"Please, Jared just don't tell anyone," Kat asked again.

"Kat, you're... You're going to keep the baby, right?" Jared asked not wanting to judge her or the decision she might make.

"Yes. It's... It's the only connection I'll ever have to Dean. I just... I just don't want anyone to know until... Until I figure some shit out."

"You know, you got me to help you figure shit out."

"Thanks Jared. By the way, you do realize that I peed on that, right?" Kat asked pointing to the pregnancy test. She saw Jared make a face and he dropped the test on the floor of the trailer. She laughed a little.

"Ewww, that's... Yeah, excuse me while I go sanitize my hands a hundred times," he said walking back to the bathroom.

Kat watched him go. She reached down and picked up the test. She looked at it again then leaned back on the couch. She looked at her stomach and placed her hand on it. Inside her right at that moment, was the child her and Dean had created. She felt more tears come to her eyes. She sighed.

"Hey baby, this is your mommy, I just... I wanted you to know that your daddy.... Your daddy is a great... Great man. He's a hero," she said softly letting out a tiny sob.

Jared stood in the doorway and listened as Kat told her baby about Dean. Jared shook his head. Maybe this wasn't a good thing for Kat, maybe it was too much and she couldn't handle it. Jared closed his eyes and hoped that she would be able to deal better in time. It was all he could do for her since she wouldn't allow him to do much else.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
Since you're gone**_

Dean closed the washroom door behind him and stood there looking at himself in the mirror. He had pulled over at a gas station telling Sam he needed to use the washroom. Sam had given him that puppy look almost asking to come with him. Dean had quickly left the impala and moved towards the gas station fast. He looked down at his watch and could feel the time just slipping past him. He had four hours left. Four hours and then he, Dean Winchester would be dead. He looked back up at the mirror and saw the fear in his eyes. He tried so hard to hide it from Sam but he just couldn't sometimes. Sam was hoping beyond hope that killing Lilith would save Dean but Dean wasn't so sure. He really didn't think they could do it.

He turned the water on and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at Kat's bracelet when the coin gently hit the sink and cause a soft ding sound to echo in the washroom. He wore it around his wrist never taking it off. He had seen Bobby looking at it but not once had he asked him where it came from. Dean had a feeling that Sam had told Bobby everything so Bobby hadn't needed to ask. Dean stood up and looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Kitten, I know you can't hear me but... I need to say this. In four hours, my ass is going to be deader than a doornail and.... I have some things I never got to tell you so this is going to have to do," he said softly wishing he could tell her this to her face. "Katerina, I never really loved someone, anyone, before the way I loved you. A couple girls came close but you... God, you were the one I could have spent forever with. I screwed up when I left by telling you I didn't love you. I lied. I wish you knew that. I wish... It doesn't matter. I just hope you're happy. I haven't been a praying man, but if I did pray... It would be for your happiness. You deserve better than me; I hope you got it."

He jumped when he heard banging on the door and Sam calling his name. He looked down at the bracelet one last time. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket and walked to the door. He pulled it open only to have Sam almost fall in while he was trying to pick the lock. He looked up at Dean. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

"Really? I can't even go for a pee by myself anymore?" he asked walking out as Sam shoved his lock pick kit in his jacket.

"I was just getting worried," Sam protested.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Just peachy, Sammy, considering I'm a corpse waiting to happen."

"Dean," Sam said using that damn tone paired with that damn puppy face. He looked at Dean and saw the harsh look on his brother face immediately soften. He waited for Dean to say something.

"I know, Sammy, I know. Come on, let's just get going, we are wasting time," he said softly.

"Alright."

Dean climbed into the impala and started up his baby. It was not lost on him that this would probably be the last time that he ever drove his car. He turned and looked at Sam as Sam climbed in the car. There were so many things he wanted to tell his brother but knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to break that tiny hope that Sam had left. No, he would be the carefree older brother that Sam had always known and looked up to. If time ran out, Dean would tell Sam the important things and that was that. No use making it more painful for the both of them. Dean started the car and drove off getting on the open highway and tried to forget how much time he had left.

***

Jensen climbed out of the makeup trailer and looked at the young blond girl that was waiting for him. He had never seen her before. Then again, this was their first day back on set since the writer's strike ended. He had been hoping to see Kat again after two long months. He had some things he needed to tell her. The first being he was no longer with Danneel. He had did some thinking and realized that Danneel wasn't the girl for him. She had freaked out again and thrown a tantrum which had only proved to Jensen she wasn't the one. Lately, the more and more he thought about it, he was beginning to think that Kat was the one. Not that he ever got the chance to tell her or anything since she wasn't answering his calls and hardly answered his emails either.

"Ah, can I help you?" Jensen asked the girl as she smiled at him and giggled.

"Hi, I'm Annie, the new PA," she said offering her hand.

"What? Did Joel quit?"

"No, Joel is still here. I am replacing Katerina."

Jared came out of the trailer at that exact moment. He winced and looked around for a place to hide before Jensen saw him. He had known about Kat quitting two months ago. She had called him and they had gone out to lunch and she had explained that she just couldn't handle it. She couldn't deal with seeing Jensen every day; it hurt her too much because she wanted Dean to be there not Jensen. And then with the baby on the way, she didn't need that stress. Jared had agreed not to tell anyone and now he knew he was going to be regretting that decision right now. He watched as Jensen turned to face him.

"Did you know Kat quit?" Jensen demanded.

"Well... Define knowing," Jared said smiling at Annie.

"Jared."

Jensen heard Annie walk away after his harsh tone. He looked at Jared and his friend sighed. He grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him around the back of the trailer. He shoved Jared against it and glared at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" he demanded.

"Kat asked me not to tell anyone. She's having a tough time, Jen. And coming to work and seeing you every day wasn't helping," Jared said.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means! You look just like the man she gave her heart to, you idiot! Hell, you spend most of every day pretending to be him! Don't you think that that would be hard to deal with?"

Jensen looked at Jared and realized that Jared might have a very valid point. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He had never thought of it that way before. He had never thought that Kat might actually have feelings for Dean and that she missed him. He had tried to tell himself that Dean hadn't meant that much to Kat. He looked at Jared and realized that by the look on his friend's face that that wasn't the case.

"She loved him, didn't she?" he asked softly.

"She did and still does. Jen, I am sorry I didn't tell you but... Kat asked me not to. She didn't want to hurt you. She still cares about you," Jared explained.

"I care about her. Jared, I... I broke up with Danneel and I want... I want to be with Kat."

Jared took a deep breath. This was definitely what Kat didn't need right now. She didn't need Jensen trying to hook up with her. Jared stepped forward and placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder. He looked at his friend and shook his head giving him what he hoped was a sympathetic look.

"Jensen, I would love nothing more than to see you and Kat together but... You're too late man. There is no way she is going to be able to be with you after everything that went down with Dean. I'm sorry, but I think you should just settle for trying to be her friend," he told him softly.

"Maybe you're right. I just... I'll need to talk to her first," Jensen said.

"I don't-."

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber, you two are wanted in wardrobe, now," Joel said walking over.

"We're moving, Mickey Mouse," Jensen said walking away from Jared. Jensen didn't care what Jared had to say he was going to talk to Kat and see what she said before he gave up on this.

***

Kat stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She dried herself off and smiled as she ran her hands over her stomach. It had started to get round and the doctor had told her that any day now she should be feeling her baby move. She couldn't wait for that moment. She wrapped the towel around her body and one around her hair. She stepped in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She looked tired and drained. She still wasn't sleeping well, no matter how hard she tried to. The dreams of Dean were holding her back. She would wake up crying. Even now just thinking about Dean tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away. She looked down and griped the sides of her sink to hold herself up.

"I just.... I wish I could see him again. I just need to see him again," she said again and again. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about seeing his beautiful green eyes again and his smile. She ignored the surge of power she felt though her body.

She looked up at the mirror and stopped breathing. There in front of her was Sam and Dean; the image was fuzzy but she knew that it was Sam and Dean. She reached out and touched her mirror and suddenly the fuzzy image became clear and she got sound.

"I'm not going to let you go to Hell, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Dean yelled back.

"Oh God," Kat muttered realizing what she had done; she had turned her mirror into a seeing pool. She was about to get a front row seat to witness what she knew was going to end in Dean's death. More tears rolled down her cheeks but she couldn't look away or turn it off. She needed so badly to see Dean.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault I know that. But what you're doing, it's not going to save me, it's only going to kill you," Dean said softly. Kat saw the bruises on Dean's face and ached to reach out to touch him. She wanted to know who had put those bruises there.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sam asked tears coming to his eyes.

"No, not like this, please," Kat muttered closing her eyes.

"Keep fighting... Take care of my wheels... Sammy, remember what Dad taught you, kay?" Dean asked seeing Sam nod, "Remember what I taught you."

Kat's body started shaking when she heard the clock strike midnight. She placed her hand on her stomach and more tears fell. She opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. She saw Ruby standing there. She stopped though. Something was different about her though. Kat touched the mirror and suddenly Ruby's face took up the entire mirror. She looked into her eyes and swore.

"No.... THAT'S NOT RUBY!" she screamed slamming her hands on either side of the mirror. She could see the white eyes and what Lilith really looked like underneath the body that Ruby had been using. She watched as the first Hellhound appeared and they ran from the room. She screamed over and over but Dean and Sam couldn't hear her. She finally stopped when her throat went hoarse.

"Wait! Sam, that's not Ruby!" Dean finally said when they were in a room together away from the Hellhounds.

"That's my man," Kat whispered looking at Dean. More tears rolled down her cheeks when she watched as Lilith pinned him down on the table. She started shaking again. She had a white knuckle gripe on the skin to keep herself standing.

She heard banging on the door but she ignored it. She focused on the scene in front of her. She didn't even hear what Sam, Dean and Ruby were saying anymore. She was just watching Dean. She watched his face and could read every emotion like they were her own. He was scared; terrified that Lilith was going to kill Sam after him and it would be his fault. He was scared about going to Hell; he knew what they would do to him there.

"Sic him, boys," Lilith said opening the door and letting the Hellhounds in.

"No, please.... PLEASE, NO!" Kat cried out placing her hand against the mirror.

She watched as the Hellhounds grabbed Dean. She closed her eyes when she saw them rip his leg open. She heard his screams though. Oh god, his screams. She opened her eyes and saw them tear open his chest. She started to sob then grasped in shock. Dean screamed again and she felt their baby move inside of her. It felt like a flutter but she felt it. That was the last straw. She collapsed in a heap of tears on the bathroom floor sobbing her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. She heard Dean scream one last time then all she heard was Sam. She sobbed more.

"Kat! Kitty Kat, open the door!" she heard Jensen yell as he banged on her door.

"He's gone, he's gone and our baby knows. Oh god, our baby knows," Kat cried not hearing Jensen. She started rocking back and forth. She didn't react when she heard the door slam open.

Jensen heard Kat crying. He walked into her apartment after busting the door and went looking for her. The search took him about a minute and he found her in the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and saw Sam cradling Dean's dead body in his arms. He was a little shocked even knowing that Kat was a witch. He watched as the scene changed and he saw Dean chained in what he could only imagine was Hell.

"Oh god," he said looking around for something to stop the damn show playing on the mirror.

"Sam! Sammy! Help! KAT! HELP ME!" Dean screamed.

Kat sobbed more. She felt someone shaking her but all she could hear was Dean. Then suddenly his screaming stopped. She looked up and saw Jensen standing there with a heavy vase the mirror in a million pieces around them. She was still shaking when Jensen swung her up in his arms.

"He's gone," she whimpered burying her face in his neck.

"Shhh, I know, shhh, Kitty Kat, I know," Jensen whispered carrying her into her room. He sat on her bed and held her in his arms as she sobbed. He didn't care that she was only in a towel, she needed someone.

Kat sobbed into Jensen's neck. All she could hear was Dean's voice echoing in her ear begging her for help. She wanted him to be the one holding her. She was just so drained, emotionally and physically that she didn't have the willpower to push Jensen away. She felt her baby move again and more tears fall. She didn't know if she could be strong for her child.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If I tell you  
Will you listen?**_

Kat finally pulled herself away from Jensen. She didn't know how long she had let him hold her just that she couldn't handle another moment of it. She felt him holding her tight but she tugged and he finally let her go. She stood up and walked away from him. She turned and heard him suck in a breath. She turned to look at him and knew that he had noticed that she was pregnant. She raked a hand though her damp hair.

"What... What are you doing here?" she asked her voice shaky. She could barely bring herself to face him. All she thought about when she looked at him was Dean.

"I wanted to talk to you. Damn good thing I showed up. What the hell was that?" Jensen asked standing up and looking at her. He never thought Kat could look so beautiful but she did. Just standing there in a towel, she looked more beautiful then Danneel ever had naked.

"That was... I... I accidently cast a seeing pool. I wanted to see Dean again and... Well, I did."

"Damn it, Katerina, this isn't good for you. Or.... Or the baby."

"Jensen, please, don't. Can you just leave? Please?"

Jensen looked at her and watched as she turned away from him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and he held her close to him. He didn't want to leave her, not when she was like this. He heard her sob and he pulled her closer to him kissing her neck.

"It's because I look like him, isn't it?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jen. I really don't. You... I... I loved you once, you know. Before Dean showed up, it was all about you in my heart," Kat finally admitted to him.

"I'm sorry. I should have chosen you. It should have been you I spent the past year loving not Danneel."

"Danneel makes you happy."

"Not as happy as being with you makes me. Kat, honey, please give us a chance. Please give me a chance to win my way back into your heart."

Kat bit her lip but another sob escaped. She had Jensen standing there telling her everything she had always wanted to hear from him but she couldn't say yes. She was carrying Dean's child and her heart now belonged to Dean. She couldn't betray him like that. Even after what he had said to her, she couldn't stop loving him. She turned around and faced Jensen. His green eyes were so much like Dean's she felt like saying yes just so she could spend every day looking into those eyes that reminded her so much of her former lover. But she couldn't, she would not be that selfish and do that to Jensen. He deserved someone who loved him completely.

"I can't, Jensen. It isn't fair to you. You deserve better," she said hating it when he shook his head.

"No, there is no one better then you," Jensen said wiping away her tears. He pulled her closer to him.

Jensen kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her body tight against his. Her rounding stomach kept them further apart then he would have liked but he deepened the kiss anyway. He felt her responding to him. He ran a hand though her hair brushing the damp strands aside so he could see her beautiful face. He pulled away and watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He stroked her cheek as her grey eyes stared up at him.

"Hey, there beautiful," he told her giving her a smile wishing she would smile back at him.

"Don't make me choose, Jen. Please," she whispered.

"I'm not. All I am asking is that we try this. We won't know until we try."

"I'm pregnant with Dean's baby, Jensen. I can't... I can't ask you to take over his responsibilities."

"You aren't. I... I want to. I want to be there for you and this baby."

"You didn't even know there was a baby until now."

"Kitty Kat, stop fighting me here or I will be forced to spank you."

Kat pulled away from Jensen. She pulled the towel around her body more and shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening and today of all days. She had just witnessed Dean's death and now Jensen wanted her to be with him. He wanted her to say yes and allow him to raise Dean's child. She felt a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples and looked up to meet Jensen's eyes. She couldn't decide this today. There was no way. She needed to be alone and to think. Although, she knew what side she was leaning on.

"Jensen, I just can't give you an answer right now. It's... It's too much. Could... Could you please give me a couple days?" Kat asked hoping he would say yes. She wanted to get him out of her apartment.

"Kat, I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Please? I need to think about this. You... You gave me a lot to think about."

"I guess I did. Alright, two days, Kitty Kat. Then I am coming back here."

Jensen went over to her and hugged her. She held him tight in her arms. He pulled away and was shocked when she kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed her back and pulled away resting his forehead against hers. He saw tears forming in her eyes but she held them back.

"I love you, Jensen. You've... You've always been there when I needed someone," she said softly looking in his eyes.

"And I'll be there for you now. Take care of that baby. I'll call you later."

Kat let go of him and watched as he left. He closed the door and she was glad he hadn't broken it. She stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. She then felt her baby move again and she knew she couldn't let Jensen raise her child. But she also knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. That had been a quality she had loved about him; he always went after what he wanted. But now that he wanted her it was prosing a problem. She went into her bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She stood there and looked around her tiny apartment. She had saved most of her pay checks from work because she had wanted to spend a year living aboard one day; it was one of her big dreams. Now her savings had enough money she could literally disappear.

She grabbed two bags and started throwing clothes in them. She tossed a couple of items that held special value to her, and some of the clothes she had stolen from set and now would never return. She zipped up the two bags and grabbed them along with her messenger bag and headed towards the door. She stopped and looked around her apartment one last time. She sighed and dropped her bags by the door. Jared and Jensen would wonder where she went and possibly send out a search part if she didn't leave a note or something behind telling them that she was fine. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed the to do list paper pad she kept by the phone. She scribbled out a fast note and left it on the counter. She walked back to the door and grabbed her bags. She left her apartment, her old life behind her no idea where she was headed.

***

Sam sat on Bobby's couch and drank straight from the bottle of Jack. He had found it in the trunk of the impala after they had buried Dean. Sam felt more tears form in his eyes as he thought about burying his brother. That wasn't how it was suppose to go. He was supposed to save Dean not bury him. He took another swig and turned when Bobby leaned in the doorway.

"I'm heading to bed. You going to be alright?" Bobby asked not liking leaving Sam alone but he thought maybe Sam needed to be alone to complete break down and mourn Dean.

"I'll be fine, Bobby. Really," Sam said sipping more whiskey.

Bobby nodded and turned and walked upstairs. Sam sat there in the dark thinking about what he could have done differently. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the amulet he had given Dean when they were kids. He had wanted something to remember Dean by and he thought this was as good as anything else. He had left Kat's bracelet tied to Dean's wrist. He thought Dean would want that to stay with him. More tears came to his eyes. He sobbed and tossed the amulet aside. He dropped the bottle of whiskey on the floor glad that the carpet muffled the sound and started sobbing.

"I screwed up, Dean. I'm sorry but I messed up," Sam sobbed burying his face in his hands.

"Damn right, you did. If you were my brother, I'd smack you," the Trickster said from the doorway.

Sam jumped up and grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans. He aimed at the Trickster only to have him smile at Sam. Sam had no clue why he was here or how he had even gotten past all of Bobby's wards, just that in the mood he was in right now, the Trickster was about to be spattered all over Bobby's living room. He aimed the gun for the Trickster's head. Too bad he was a little tipsy because the gun pointed at its shoulder instead.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded his speech a little slurred.

"Well, Sammy, I came to give you a break. Now, I can't bring Dean back, no one can but... I can bring someone here who shares your pain," it said smiling at him.

"No one shares my pain. No one could because Dean never let anyone close."

"Wrong. He let one person close. Kitten, I believe he called her."

Sam's aim faltered again and he found himself lowering the gun. He looked at the Trickster wondering how the hell the thing could know about Kat. No one on this side knew about Kat except for him and Bobby. Sam hadn't even told Ruby anything past that Kat had gotten them back. And Sam knew Dean wasn't going around talking about Kat. The mere mention of her name could either make Dean smile and make him downright angry. Sam swayed a little and decided sitting was probably better than trying to stand anymore. He sat on the couch and looked up at the Trickster.

"How do you know about Kat?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. There's a plan and she isn't part of it, which I think isn't fair. She... Well, let's just say she should be allowed to be a part of it."

"What are you saying?"

"I could bring her here, Sam. I realize I haven't done much to help you and your brother and well... Consider this, an apology gift."

"You can't do it. And even if you could, she wouldn't come here. Dean is dead; there is nothing for her here."

"Yes, there is. There is a living Winchester, here."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the Trickster was gone. He shook his head and grabbed the half empty bottle from the ground. He took a long sip and told himself he had imagined the Trickster's visit. That losing Dean was messing with his head. He rested his head against the back of the couch and hoped for sleep to come. Maybe he would wake in the morning and find himself in an ugly motel room Dean in the bed next to his; maybe he would wake up and find out this was some horrible nightmare. God, he wished for that to be true more than he had ever wished for anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight**_

Kat looked around the cheap motel and smiled a little. It reminded her of the motels on set that the prop and set team would come up with. She rested her head against the head board of the bed and closed her eyes. She had been here a day and she still couldn't decide what her next stop was going to be. She ignored all calls from Jensen and Jared wishing they would just leave her alone and realize that she wasn't going back there. She couldn't; it wasn't where she wanted to be anymore. She placed her hand on her stomach and tried to think about her baby. Maybe that would calm her down and give her an idea where she wanted to go. It had to be a good place to raise her child. She rubbed her stomach and wondered if she was carrying a little girl or boy.

"I wonder what I should name you. In almost four more months, you'll be here so I should pick out a name for you," she said softly looking at the ceiling telling herself not to cry.

The tears came though and she couldn't stop them. All she could think about was Dean and how she wanted him here with her. She wanted him beside her arguing about names saying there was no way they were going their son Prescott or some preppy ass name like that while she told him that they weren't naming him Van Morrison either. She wiped away her tears and climbed out of the bed. She walked over to her bags fully intent on pulling out her laptop and looking up baby names.

"Hello, Katerina," she heard a male voice say from behind her.

She whirled around and saw a man with kind blue eyes. He was tall and blond with a beautiful smile on his face. She looked around but he seemed to be alone. She knew she should be terrified but she wasn't. She felt calm and at peace which was weird.

"Who are you?" she asked backing up even though something inside of her said he wasn't a threat to her.

"Gabriel. I am an angel of the Lord. I believe you have heard of me," he said smiling at her.

"You're an arch angel."

"Yes, I am. And... Katerina, you don't belong here."

Kat felt more tears fall. She suddenly knew this angel was here to kill her. She was a witch which meant she was a freak, evil. She couldn't be allowed to live. She placed her hands on her stomach trying to shield her child from harm.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm pregnant and I want my baby to have a chance to live. Please, let my baby live," she begged.

"Katerina, I am not here to kill you. I am here to bring you to Sam. That is if you want to go," Gabriel said walking over to her and taking her hands in his.

"But... Why? Dean is dead; nothing is going to change that."

"I know but this baby... Your child could benefit from having at least one Winchester in its life, don't you think?"

"Why would you do this? Why would one angel care about my baby?"

Gabriel smiled at her. He would never tell her that he was really the Trickster and that he knew of the plans and end game the angels had set up. He knew about it and had decided to screw with it a little. None of his brothers had planned on Dean falling in love let alone him fathering a child. They all knew about Kat but didn't think of her as a problem because after all, she was in a different world then the one that Sam and Dean were. The angels had written her off as a non threat and non concern. Gabriel was about to mess with that plan. And for once, his plans weren't going to do the Winchesters any harm, instead it would make their lives better. He deserved a freakin medal.

"My father has plans for Sam and... I think that it would be better if he had you beside him to help him. I think right now, you are the only two people who truly understand how the other one is feeling. You could help each other heal and this baby," Gabriel placed his hand on Kat's stomach, "is just what Sam needs. It's a part of Dean that is still alive for the two of you."

"You'll really bring me to Sam?"

"Yes, I will. We can leave whenever you want."

Kat pulled away from him. She grabbed her bags and looked at him. She didn't know why but she believed every word he had said. She wanted to be with Sam instead of here. At least with Sam she wouldn't be alone and she would have someone to help teach her child about Dean. She knew she should call her friends, especially Jared and Jensen to say goodbye but she didn't want to. She feared they would try and convince her to stay here. She wiped her tears away.

"Let's go," she told Gabriel.

***

Sam felt someone shaking him. He shoved them away but they kept shaking him. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurry but he could make out that the person shaking him was a woman. He wondered since when did Bobby invite women back to his place. He blinked a couple more times to clear his vision. Her brown hair came into view followed by the black tank top she wore. Then finally he looked up at her eyes and saw grey eyes staring into his. It hit him. He was staring right at a twin for Kat.

"Sam, are you awake and sober?" she asked softly. God, she even sounded like Kat.

"Who are you?" Sam asked telling himself this couldn't be Kat. She was back in her own world hopefully living happily ever after with Jensen. Sam didn't want her to feel the pain he was feeling right at the moment.

"Geez, you're gone for four months and already you forgot all about me. Makes me feel real special inside, Sam."

"Kat? But... You can't be here."

"I can be here Sam and I am. I... I kind of need your help."

"With what?"

Kat took the bottle from Sam's hand and placed his hand on her stomach. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw them widen when he felt the baby move inside of her. She welcomed his hug when he pulled her in his arms. She let tears fall then. She felt at home in Sam's arms and knew this is where she belonged.

"It's Dean's," he said pulling away and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is. You're going to be an uncle, Sam and... I needed to be here because... I felt so alone at home. There's this hole in my heart... Anyway, I knew that my baby was going to need you around too," she said trying not to cry again.

"He's gone, Kat. I couldn't... I couldn't save him."

"Shh, Sam, I know but its okay. You tried and that's all that matters."

"But it wasn't enough!"

Sam broke down again. He felt Kat's arms come around him as she sat on the couch beside him. He laid down his head resting it in her lap and wrapped an arm around her legs as he cried against her stomach. He felt her hand run threw his hair as she comforted him. He took her comfort and just sobbed. The guilt he had felt inside was even worse now. Dean had died and now his child would never even meet him. All Dean would be was a story that Kat and him told to the child and it was all Sam's fault. Dean had made the deal for him and he couldn't even save his brother. Sam didn't deserve to be alive but Dean did.

"Sam, stop it. Shh, I know what you're doing and I won't allow it," Kat said softly feeling tears rolling down her cheeks as she held Sam.

"I killed him, Katerina. I killed him. He made the deal for me, I killed him," Sam said pulling away from her and looking at her.

"Samuel Winchester, you listen to me, Dean made the deal yes, but it was his own choice. It isn't your fault that he... That he's dead. This baby needs you, I need you. I lost Dean don't... Don't make me and your niece or nephew lose you too."

Sam let Kat wipe away his tears. He nodded and pulled her in his arms. He felt her rest her head on his chest. She hooked an arm around his waist and held him as well. He pulled them so they were resting against the back of the couch. He turned and saw her bags against the wall and didn't even want to know how she got there. All that mattered was that she was there and he suddenly had a purpose again. He needed to help Kat raise this baby. He held her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms. He placed his hand on her stomach and thought about his niece or nephew in there; Dean's son or daughter. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He had two purposes, one to help Kat though this and secondly... Try to get Dean back. If he couldn't he would help Kat raise this baby but first... He needed to see if there wasn't some way he could get his brother back and out of Hell. Dean deserved to be here to see his child grow up.

"Sam, mind telling me who the girl is?" Bobby asked standing in the doorway.

"Ahh... Remember I told you about Katerina McCrae?" Sam asked stroking Kat's hair.

"Yeah, you told me she was Dean's girl."

"Well... This is her. Somehow, she got over here. I think she might have used her powers but I'm not sure."

"Does... Does she know that Dean..." Bobby trialed off, he was still getting use to the feeling of not having Dean around himself.

"Yeah, she does. Said that was why she was here that... She needed my help with... With the baby."

"Baby? You mean-."

"Yeah. There's a part of Dean that's going to live on after all."

"Sam, you better not go and do something stupid. This girl needs you. You are all she has here."

"I know, Bobby and I am going to keep her safe and help her. In every way I can."

Bobby nodded and watched as Sam held Kat protectively. He hoped that Kat could help Sam because Bobby knew that inside Sam wasn't taking losing Dean well. Sam could try to hide his feelings but Bobby had known Sam since he was small, he knew how to read the boy's thoughts and emotions. He hoped that by having Kat here, that it would stop Sam from running around and doing some stupid things. It also wouldn't hurt to have them around for a while. Especially if Kat was going to have a baby. Bobby loved children. Alright, he loved them as long as they were someone else's. He smiled at Sam and walked into the kitchen. Maybe they would all be okay after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together**_

Bobby tossed his phone aside and cursed. It had been four months since Kat's appearance and also four months since her and Sam had just disappeared in the middle of the night. They had stayed a week and then left without so much as saying goodbye. And now, no matter how many times Bobby called Sam and left messages they were never returned. He turned when he heard a knock on the door. He swore and got up. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. He stood there shocked.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said smiling at Bobby.

***

Dean wiped his face with a dish towel and looked at Bobby. Bobby shrugged and leaned against the desk. Dean couldn't believe that Bobby hadn't believed that he was really alive again. It had taken Dean cutting his own skin with a silver knife and holy water to the face for Bobby to finally believe that he was back and alive. Dean tossed the dish towel aside and looked at Kat's bracelet for a moment. He shook his head and looked back at Bobby.

"So, where's my pain in the ass little brother?" Dean asked.

"Don't know, he doesn't keep in touch anymore. By the way, I have a question for you."

"Alright."

"Did you happen to get a girl pregnant before you died?"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh, so Sam wasn't lying, you didn't know."

"Know what? Bobby what the hell are you talking about?"

"Katerina McCrae. She's here and she's about a month away from having your baby, Dean. Too bad that at the moment she is AWOL with your brother."

"Wait... Kat is here?" Dean said trying to wrap his head around that. The words he had spoken to her came floating back to him and he wondered why after that she would want to come here. Especially if she was pregnant; he would think she would want a safe life for her baby. Then it hit him; Kat was pregnant with his baby.

Bobby saw the exact moment Dean realized he was going to be a father. Dean's face lost some colour and he grabbed a chair to sit down. Bobby leaned against the desk and waited while Dean pulled his thoughts together. He smiled a little thinking he never thought he would see the day that Dean Winchester would be terrified out of his mind. One little baby had done what years of hunting and monsters couldn't, the thought of Hell included; they had Dean scared out of his mind.

"She's... Pregnant?" Dean asked looking up at Bobby his voice a little shaky.

"Yes, she is. I thought... Well, I was hoping that her being here and being pregnant could help Sam. You know, keep him sane but..."

"They took off."

"Yeah. Sam got quiet that week; one thing was he stopped drinking as much but... Then one morning I woke up and fully expected to see them curled on the couch together but-," Bobby started.

"Wait, they would sleep on the couch? Together?"

"Boy, they were comforting each other. Believe me I saw the look in Kat's eyes when Sam or I would mention your name. There was and never was going to be anything but familial love between Sam and Kat."

Dean ran his hands over his face. He stood up and took a deep breath. He looked at Bobby and knew he needed to find Sam and Kat. There were so many things he needed to say to Kat. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and love her for the rest of his life. However before he did that he needed to make sure that neither she nor Sam had done something to get him back; something that might have cost them their souls. He couldn't deal with losing either of them.

"Alright, we need to find them. Can I use your phone?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting to give that ijit a piece of my mind."

Dean nodded and smiled. He went over and grabbed the phone. Time to track down his brother and his baby's momma. He smiled knowing that Kat would smack him silly if he ever told her that to her face. God, he had missed her.

***

Kat heard the soft whispers and the harsh words that were being used. She moaned and grabbed a pillow and placed it on her head. Apparently Ruby and Sam were arguing again. And she knew exactly what it was about; her. Sam insisted that they share a motel room because he didn't want Kat being alone this close to her due date. He had read all kinds of books from the many city libraries he had visited as well as websites that insisted on scaring the crap out of mothers to be by listing every single horrible thing that could go wrong; Sam had apparently believed every word. It wasn't a problem when it just the two of them; people thought they were a happy couple and they usually took a king and shared. But when Ruby decided to drop by to annoy the hell out of Kat and use Sam's guilt to her advantage, they usually got two rooms; one for Kat and one for Sam and Ruby. This time however, Sam hadn't given into the demon and she was pissed about it. Kat couldn't really careless where she laid her head considering she barely got any sleep at all anyway.

"You two do realize I can hear you right?" Kat asked sitting up and moaning at the pain in her back.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked coming to her side his hair still wet from the shower. He still felt guilty that he had let Kat come with him on his quest to find Lilith. Then again, it had been Kat who had told him that wherever he went she was going to go with or without his knowledge. It was either let her come with him or just have her follow him and get hurt.

"Well, let's see... My ankles are swollen, I haven't seen my feet in about two months, and I am fat and need to pee all the time. Does that mean alright?" Kat asked standing up and rubbing her back. She was relieved when Sam took over massaging her back in slow circles.

"No one asked you to come along for the ride," Ruby said glaring at Kat.

"Someone had to. Someone needs to watch over Sam's back."

"I am watching Sam's back."

"Sure, as long as you get what you want, you demonic whore."

"Hey, I'm not the one who is unmarried and pregnant. I think that makes you the whore."

"Ruby, stop it," Sam stated coldly.

Kat smiled and watched as Ruby walked over to her jeans and grabbed them. Kat pulled away from Sam's touch and turned to look at him. The soft, caring, warm man she had known had been replaced by a cold, dark controlling man. He was bent on having his revenge against Lilith. Kat had seen him be cold to people and brush them off like they were no one. She seemed to be the only one that he was still his old self with. She placed her hand on his cheek and wished that he hadn't changed. She worried about how he would be with her child.

"So, been thinking of names," she said smiling.

"Alright. Boy or girl?" Sam said smiling as well. He loved playing this game. They would each pick out names, first and middle and then listen to what the other thought. Ruby had told him the game was childish; he had told her to piss off.

"Girl. I told you I have the boy name already."

"Uh huh, John Dean. Well, you name him that then we can move to Virginia to Walton's mountain."

"Funny," Kat punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay, tell me the name."

"Morgana Adare."

"Yeah, not happening."

"Excuse me? This is my kid."

"And my niece, no way are you hanging that name on her. I would like her to grow up being non Emo, please. I still like mine from yesterday."

"I told you Hannah means 'Grace' so what be the point in naming her Hannah Grace? Might as well name her Grace Grace."

"Grace Grace?.... Nah, kind of repetitive, don't you think?"

Sam smiled when Kat hit him again. He watched as she walked over to the washroom. She shut the door behind her. He turned and saw Ruby pulling her jeans on. He walked over to her and took her arm. She turned around to face him. He wished that he didn't need her around because he knew how Kat felt about her but he did. If he had any chance of getting rid of Lilith he needed Ruby.

"I told you to leave Kat alone, alright? She isn't having an easy time right now," Sam said.

"She shouldn't be here, Sam. She should be at Bobby's. Having her here with you is only dragging you down. And it gives Lilith another target to hit. She took out Dean; do you want her to take out Kat too?"

"Kat isn't going to get hurt; I won't let her get hurt."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, Sam. She is going to get hurt, or worse that baby is and it will be all on your head."

Sam was about to answer when a knock came on the door. He looked at Ruby. She sighed and went over to the door. She pulled it open. He heard Dean's voice and shook his head. That was impossible, his brother was dead. He walked over and saw Dean standing there. Dean smiled at him.

"Hiya, Sammy," he said just like Dean would. Sam couldn't believe what was going on. He just looked at Dean when he came into the room. He then decided this couldn't be Dean. He grabbed his knife and lunged at the imposter.

***

Kat splashed cold water on her face and told herself she couldn't murder Ruby because Sam would miss her. He would be the only one to miss her but still. She shut the water off and stood up. She winced and rubbed her stomach. She sighed when her child stopped kicking in her ribs. She looked in the mirror and wished Dean could be with her. Deep down she was scared out of her mind about giving birth. She knew that Sam would be there but it wouldn't be the same. She wanted Dean beside her but he wouldn't be.

"You aren't him!" she heard Sam yell.

"Sam, it's him! It's really him!" she then heard Bobby's calming voice.

She went over and opened the door and stepped into the room, "What the hell is-," her words died in her mouth as she looked over and saw Dean standing there.

Dean looked at Kat. Her saw her large rounded stomach and sucked in a breath. She was beautiful. He walked over to her and smiled at her. He placed his hand on her stomach and realized she was stunned into silence. His smile widened when he felt their child kicking against his hand. He rubbed her stomach and looked into her grey eyes.

"Hey Kitten. You look... Beautiful," he said reached out and stroking her cheek.

Kat looked up at Dean and realized she had spent the last eight months in emotional hell because of him. He had broken her heart and now just because he was back from Hell he thought that that gave him a free pass. She shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She looked into his eyes and hated him with everything at the moment. She balled her hand in a fist and hit him on the jaw just like he had hit her.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you think that you can just walk back in here, into my life and that all would be forgiven?" she demanded.

"Well... I was dead and did go to Hell, so yeah, I thought you would be happy to see me," Dean said.

"Screw you."

Dean turned and watched as Kat marched over and sat on the bed. She looked at the floor, Sam, the walls, Sam anywhere but him. He sighed. So that wasn't going as planned. He told himself he would grovel at her feet later. He rubbed the spot on his jaw where she had hit him. Damn, girl packed a punch. He looked up and saw Bobby and Sam trying to hide their smirks. Oh yeah, he would get both of them back later. He looked at Kat and watched her wince and rub her stomach. He wanted to go over to her but didn't. He knew she didn't want him around her yet. He just hoped he would have time to get closer to her before their child was born. Last thing he wanted was her keeping him out of the delivery room; then again he had heard some other hunters describe the experience and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Demons yes, babies being born maybe not.

* * *

A/N: So, some of you have brought up the fact that I left things with Jensen unresolved. Well, there is a reason for that. I have been thinking of doing a story with him and Jared about how thinsg go after Kat leaves. However, as of right now I am still working on Change of Fate, Get Down Women with nobodyxwhore and this story. So, I have decided not to even start writing this new story until I finish some of my other ones. But don't worry, I have thought of it which means I will probably do it. I have this problem with saying no to story ideas. You don't even want to know how many notebooks I have filled with ideas. It's pretty sad. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing and favortiing this story and other ones of mine. Makes me happy inside when you do. Let's me know that people enjoy my work. So, thanks again and until next time, folks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat winced again as she got the pain across her back and stomach. She knew she was in labour but like hell was she going to say anything. She listened as Dean and Bobby laid into Sam for dragging her all over the country 'in her condition'. God, she hated how condensing that was. She was pregnant not terminally ill. She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand when he went to stand up and hopefully pound the crap out of Dean. As much as she would sit back and enjoy that, she was in pain and knew she needed to tell Sam.

"Kat?" Sam asked feeling her squeezing his hand. He knew that something was wrong.

"Sam, I... I am pretty sure I am in labour," she said calmly. She felt pretty calm but she soon found out she was the only one who did.

"WHAT?!" Dean, Bobby and Sam yelled together.

"Little Morgana is making her appearance," Kat said.

"Oh God. But... I thought it wasn't supposed to be for another month?" Bobby asked.

"Morgana? Like hell am I going to name my baby that. That's an Emo name," Dean said looking at Kat.

"You don't have a choice. I carried the baby I get to name-Oh god, hospital with drugs now," Kat moaned squeezing Sam's hand harder.

"Stay calm, Kat. Shit, shit, shit," Sam said as he rubbed Kat's back.

"Sam? Was there something wrong with the baby?" Dean asked hating to see Kat in pain. He hated even more that she was holding on to Sam like he was her lifeline.

"No, but stress can trigger labour. Come on, Kat when did the contractions start?" Sam asked kneeling in front of her and looking for her shoes. He was going to bring her to the hospital as soon as he could.

"I don't know. Sammy, I'm scared," Kat whispered.

Dean had enough. He couldn't sit back and not try to help Kat though this. He walked over and sat beside Kat. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. He saw her tears start to fall.

"Kitten, everything is going to be alright. Our baby is going to be alright, and so are you. Okay? I know you, you are tough. You can do this," he whispered to her as Sam put her shoes on for her.

"Don't leave me. Please, I need you," she cried grabbing his hand and holding on tight.

"Shh, I'm not leaving you ever again. You're never going to get rid of me. Kitten, you are now stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that."

Sam smiled and stood up. He walked over to the corner of them room and grabbed her bag. He remembered that they had spent two weeks arguing over what was going in the bag and what wasn't. He had won only because Kat said she was sick and tired of seeing him walk around with the puppy face all day and they had followed a list he had found on the internet about suggestions. He watched as Dean soothed Kat and he smiled sadly. Now that Dean was back he was about to lose that closeness that he had with Kat. He looked up when Bobby came over to him. He sighed when he saw the hard look on the older man's face.

"After we get Kat to the hospital, you and I are going to talk," Bobby said.

"I know," Sam said.

"Can we go now?" Kat asked as Dean helped her stand.

"Sure. Dean, you got her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got her," Dean said looking into Kat's grey eyes. Bobby and Sam weren't the only ones who would be talking at the hospital.

* * *

Kat sighed in relief and laid back in the hospital back. She closed her eyes and thanked whoever it was who had invented painkillers. Right at the moment, she loved them. They were taking the edge off of the contractions. She opened her eyes and smiled when Dean walked into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. She took his hand and held it. She was still angry at him and knew that they were going to have to talk about what he had said before she had sent them back but she knew that now wasn't the time. She could see that Dean was just as scared as she was. She looked down at his wrist and frowned. He was wearing her bracelet. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I found it in my pocket when I came back. I decided to start wearing it about two months before my deal came due. It... It reminded me of you," he said looking at her.

"Everything reminded me of you. I couldn't... I couldn't breathe without thinking of you," Kat said.

"I wanted you to be happy. I told Jensen to pull his head out of his ass and be with you."

"Dean, baby... Did you really think I wanted him when it's you I love?" she asked softly.

Dean smiled. He kissed Kat's hand and let her rest it against his cheek. He turned and looked at the baby monitor. He watched his child's heartbeat and was relieved. The doctor had said that it was nice and strong. He placed his hand on Kat's stomach and thought about his child. He wondered if it was a boy or girl. He looked back and saw Kat watching him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I lied, Kitten. I love you. I love you and I just wanted you to be happy without me. I didn't want you to come here and... See me die. I didn't want that," Dean told her stroking her hair.

"I saw you die anyway. I... I don't want to talk about this now. Please, can it wait?"

"Yeah, it can wait.... So, baby names."

Kat smiled and stroked his cheek. She was so glad he was there with her.

* * *

Sam looked at Bobby as the older man carried two cups of coffee into the waiting area. Sam took one as Bobby sat beside him. Sam knew that Bobby was going to start asking questions now. Sam didn't want to answer them but he knew he needed to think of something to tell Bobby. Sam sipped his coffee and looked at the floor. He thought back to how he had been the past months. He had become cold and distant, not to mention he had spent the first month he had spent mostly drunk getting himself and Kat almost killed. If Kat hadn't had called on the elements and used her powers, those demons would have killed them. And then there was the thing with Ruby. Sam knew it was bad news, she was a demon and he shouldn't trust her but... He needed to kill Lilith and Ruby seemed to be the one with the best course of action. Too bad Kat threatened to send her back to Hell, had even sent her packing from one body already. Sam sighed and turned to look at Bobby.

"I know I shouldn't have taken her with me," Sam started.

"Damn right you shouldn't of. Do you have any idea of the danger you put her in?" Bobby asked.

"I know, Bobby but... I just needed to get away and clear my head. I needed-."

"To try and get yourself killed."

"I know I was a wreck, Bobby, I know I was stupid but Kat... she wouldn't let me go on my own. She refused to even think of it. She... She tried to help me, Bobby but I wouldn't listen to her."

"Boy, it still doesn't make up for what you put her though. I am surprised that she never went into labour before this."

"I know, I had no right."

Bobby looked at Sam. The boy looked so sad and remorseful that Bobby couldn't stay mad at him. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. Sam looked at him and Bobby gave him a little smile.

"You did good looking after her, Sam. Despite everything, I can tell that she was relaxed and happy with you. And I think that's all that matters," Bobby told him.

"I tried to keep her positive about the baby. But... I remember the first time we saw the baby on the ultrasound machine. I know we were both thinking the same thing. That that was Dean's baby but he was never going to be able to see him or her grow up."

"But now he is. He is going to get that chance now."

"I know but at the time... We were both trying so hard to help each other but we couldn't. We couldn't because neither of us could deal with the fact that Dean was gone. And now that he is back, how... How is Kat supposed to forget that he wasn't there for most if her pregnancy? How am I supposed to forget that I was the one who held her when she was crying uncontrollably just because I asked her about baby names? That stuff will never go away."

"No, it won't but you can stop worrying about Kat and this baby now. Dean's here and it's his job now."

"I guess."

"Sam, you are still a part of their family. Kat isn't going to just shove you aside because Dean is back. All this will work itself out."

"You're probably right."

"I usually am. I am going to go call a friend of mine, Pamela Barnes. Maybe she can help explain to us why Dean is back and who brought him back."

"I don't think Dean will want to go anywhere until Kat is out of hospital."

"I know that, ijit."

Sam laughed and sipped his coffee as Bobby left the waiting room. He sat back in his chair and rested his head against the wall. He looked at the clock. He knew from what he had read that the first time a woman delivers it could take hours sometimes even days, which sounded really painful to Sam. He hoped for Kat's sake that it went fast. She had had enough pain in the past months without adding endless hours in labour to it. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He knew he better get it now because the likelihood of getting any once the newborn was with them was going to nil.

* * *

Kat grabbed a hold of Dean's hand as she pushed. She screamed and pushed with all her might. She felt Dean stroking her hair and whispering encouraging words to her. She fell back on the bed and sighed taking deep breaths. She looked at Dean and he gave her a soft smile. She squeezed his hand and was glad he was there with her.

"One more big push and you'll have your little baby here," the doctor said.

"Come on Kitten, you can do this," Dean said helping her sit back up.

Dean winced when Kat grabbed squeezed his hand hard. He was pretty sure that she had broken a couple of bones in it. He watched as she moaned and pushed. He wished there was some way he could take away her pain. He kept his eyes on her face really not wanting to see what people called the miracle of birth. It was a little too messy in his eyes to be called a miracle. He watched as Kat fell back on the bed. There was a silence in the room then he heard the sound of their child crying. He turned and saw the doctor place the baby on Kat's chest. He looked at their tiny child and immediately fell in love.

"It's a girl. Congratulations," the doctor said.

"A girl," Kat whispered placing her hand on her daughter's back. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at her tiny helpless child.

"Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asked Dean.

"Ah, yeah," Dean said taking the scissors from her.

Kat looked at her daughter and suddenly knew that Morgana Adare was not the name for this little girl. She reached out and stroked the soft hair on her daughter's head. She smiled at the nurse who took her daughter and placed the medical bracelet around her leg. She then wrapped one around Kat's wrist. She looked at Kat and gave her a smile.

"I have to go weigh her and clean her off. I'll bring her back though," the nurse said.

"Can her father go with her?" Kat said knowing that she needed to make sure her daughter was protected at all times. She knew there were things out there that could hurt her child just because of who her daddy was.

"Of course. Come on, Daddy I'll even show you how to put on a diaper."

Dean nodded. He looked at Kat and gave her a smile. She smiled back. He followed the nurse to the corner of the room. He watched as the nurse laid his daughter inside a bassinet that had plastic sides. She pressed some buttons weighing his baby girl. Dean reached out and took his daughter's hand. She wrapped her little hand around his index finger. Tears came to his eyes and he smiled.

"First one?" the nurse asked writing down the weight of Baby Winchester.

"Yeah. Is she healthy?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she is. She's a month early but she is six pounds and seems to be breathing fine on her own. Your little girl is healthy. Would you like to carry her to her momma?"

Dean nodded but he was worried. He watched as the nurse cleaned hsi daughter off and placed a diaper on her then wrapped her up in a blanket and placed a little hat on her head. She picked her up and held her out to Dean. Dean took a deep breath and reached out for his daughter. He took her in his arms and held her close to his chest. He looked down at the little girl. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He felt his heart swell with love for her. He stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go see mommy before she accuses me of hogging you," Dean told her carrying her over to Kat.

Kat sat up in the hospital bed and felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched Dean carry their daughter over to her. She took her in her arms and felt Dean wrap an arm around her shoulders as he sat on the bed next to her. They both looked at their daughter trying to commit every feature of her to their memories.

"Please tell me you aren't really going to name this beautiful angel Morgana," Dean said softly.

"I'm not. It doesn't fit her. What.... What do you think?" Kat asked turning and looking at Dean.

"Well... I am pretty sure you are going to veto Axel-," he started.

"Damn rights I am."

"-so... How about Adora?"

Kat looked at their daughter. She whispered the name softly. Suddenly, the little girl looked up at her. Kat smiled and knew they had found the name for their little girl.

"Adora... Adora Samantha Winchester," Kat said looking at Dean.

"I like it. Adora Samantha Winchester, welcome to the world," he said taking her hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat walked out of the washroom doing up the buttons on Dean's shirt. She looked up and smiled at the sight in front of her. Dean was sleeping on the pull out sofa his head resting to one side against a pillow. One his chest, Adora also slept her head resting right over her father's heart. Kat pulled the towel off from around her head and dried her hair more. Ever since the hospital had discharged them earlier that day, Dean had been holding Adora and spoiling her. Sam and him had had an argument over who was going to be the one to feed her.

_"She's my daughter, Sammy," Dean had stated._

_"She carries my name. Come on, Dean let me feed Addie."_

_"Her name is Adora," Kat had then stuck in holding Adora close to her._

_"I like Addie as a nickname. Right Dean?"_

_"Ahh... Kitten, if I agree with you do I get to feed Adora?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Sam, that nickname sucks."_

_"I hate you both."_

Kat walked over to the sofa and tossed her towel in the corner. She sat beside Dean and gently ran her finger down his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and she smiled back. She placed her hand on her daughter's back and felt it rise and fall as Adora breathed. She turned back to look at Dean when she felt his eyes on her.

"You know there is a bassinet right over there that she can sleep in," she told him softly.

"I know it's just.... I missed out on you being pregnant with her and... I just don't want to miss anymore moments," Dean admitted looking down at his daughter. Bobby had commented that he thought Adora had her daddy's eyes but Dean couldn't tell yet. He did know that she had Kat's beautiful brown hair. Even if there wasn't very much of it yet, he knew once it started to grow it would shine like Kat's.

"You didn't miss much about me being pregnant. Stupid cravings that had Sam throwing up in his mouth, sore feet, sore back, stopping to pee every ten minutes."

"Alright, that doesn't seem like anything important but... I missed out on feeling her kick for the first time, being there for the first check up, hearing her heartbeat for the first time. I... I can't even get those moments back."

Dean looked away from Kat hating that tears had come to his eyes. He told himself he was just tired. He had met with Pamela after Kat had told him to go that she would be fine. After performing a séance in which Pamela had gotten her eyes burned out, they had found out that the name of the thing that had brought Dean back was Castiel. Dean was worried about what this thing was but he was scared to go after it. What if he went after it and it sent him back to Hell? He would never get to see Adora grow up and he would be leaving Kat behind all over again. Leaving her once had torn him apart, he couldn't do it again. Especially not now, when there was Adora to consider. He felt Kat kiss his cheek and nuzzle her face in his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist when she wrapped and arm around him.

"The first time I felt her move was when... I saw you die. I just needed to see you again and I accidently opened up a seeing pool using my bathroom mirror. Adora, she... She moved for the first time as you were screaming when the Hellhounds were.... When they..." Kat trailed off suddenly reliving that moment in her mind.

Kat felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She felt Dean holding her close and she hugged him close to her. She pulled away when she felt him tense up. She looked at him and watched as he covered one of his ears with his hands. She looked around the room but didn't hear anything. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when the window beside them blew out. She covered Adora with her body. She looked up at the mirror above them. It cracked. She swore. She grabbed Dean's shirt in her hand and grabbed the onesy that Adora was wearing. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Dean heard that high pitched ringing in his ears. He had no idea what was going on. He looked around the room and suddenly felt a shift in the air. He looked at Kat and saw her wincing. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked up when the mirror above the bed broke. The glass seemed to hang in mid air not falling on him. He felt Kat shake him.

"Take Adora and get out of here," she said.

"Not without you," he managed to say feeling blood coming from his ears.

"I am holding time still, Dean and it ain't easy. So, you have ten seconds to get our daughter to safety before I lose my control. MOVE!" Kat yelled shoving him.

Kat heard the door fly open and saw Bobby standing there. She saw Dean stumble towards him and Bobby help get Dean and Adora out of the room. Kat felt the control slipping away. She dove to the floor wincing when she felt a piece of glass embed itself in her leg as all the glass fell from the ceiling. She crawled over to the door where Bobby grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. She sat up against the wall and looked across the hall at Dean. He was holding Adora close to him wincing as he wiped the blood from his ears. She looked down at the piece of glass sticking out of her calf.

"Okay, what the hell was that? I know it wasn't me, not this time," Kat said pulling the glass out wincing.

"I don't know. I think it was the thing that brought me back. A demon-," Dean started hating seeing blood on the leg of Kat's jeans. She had gotten hurt because of him. He looked down at Adora and wondered when she would be hurt because of him.

"Not a demon. I didn't sense evil there. In fact.... I didn't sense anything. Bobby is there a spell, summoning or something that we can do to summon this thing and get a look at it?" Kat asked ignoring the look on Dean's face. She knew that he was feeling guilty for her being hurt but they didn't have time for that. They needed to figure out what this thing was.

"Yes, we can. But I don't think-," Bobby said.

"Good, we'll do it then. Where's Sam?" Kat asked looking at Dean.

"I don't know. He must have left when I fell asleep."

"I'll call him. Met you by the impala."

Dean watched Kat walk back into the room. He looked at Bobby when the older man came over to him. He let Bobby take Adora in his arms. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Kat had changed. She had become adjusted to this crazy life as if it was normal. She was acting like a hunter and he hated it. He wanted back that innocent girl he had met in her world. He wanted the girl that just the thought of fighting anything supernatural had her worried and scared. He wanted her to be normal. He saw her grab the gun from under his pillow and eject the clip to check the bullets then shove it back in and set the safety like a pro before she shoved it in her bag. He turned and saw Bobby watching him.

"She's a hunter now," he told Bobby.

"I think being with Sam did that to her. She needed to be the strong one and help keep them safe. When she got here, it would take her half an hour to do anything with her powers. Now she is doing things in a matter of seconds."

"Bobby, I don't know... I don't know if I can handle her powers."

"Boy, you don't have a choice. If you want to be with her, you got to take everything."

* * *

Sam sat in the impala watching the dinner where Ruby had told him demons were hanging out. He heard his cell phone ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He checked the ID screen. Kat was calling him. He sighed and really hoped she wouldn't give him shit for leaving without telling her. They usually had a rule that if one of them left they had to leave a note or tell the other; after all there was a demon who wanted them dead and all. Sam however had decided that Dean was there to protect Kat and Adora so everything would be fine and he could slip out.

"Hey, Kat, I am-."

"Samuel Winchester, where the fuck are you? We just had a major event happen and your ass was missing in action," Kat said clearly angry.

"I went to get a burger. What happened?"

"The thing that brought Dean back came for a visit. We are going to summon it, we need you Sam."

"They got you, Kat. You are better at that then I am anyway. I can just exorcise them once they are here."

"You aren't planning on telling Dean, are you?"

"Hey, one person in this family with powers is enough, Katerina. Plus... If Dean knew... It wouldn't be pretty."

"I didn't like it either but I accepted it."

"That's because we're both freaks. Freaks of the world unite."

Sam heard Kat sigh. He knew that sigh. That was the 'we are so going to talk about this and I am going to smack you upside the head' sigh. He couldn't wait until she used that one on Dean. He looked up at the diner and saw the lights go out. It was almost time for him to move. He didn't want Kat finding out what he was doing because he knew she would want him to wait until her and Dean got there to help.

"You aren't coming, are you?" Kat finally said.

"Nope, and I have the impala."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to hit you later."

"No problem. Try not to get hurt or freak Dean out too much with what you can do."

"Wait, I have to do both? Damn, thanks for making this hard, Sammy."

Sam laughed and heard Kat hang up. He hung up too and shook his head. He was grateful that he had her in his life. He would have never made it the past four months without her. Yes, she had changed and that was all his fault. He had trained her, taught her what John and Dean had taught him. He had made her into a hunter; and a damn good one at that. He had also helped her work on her powers making them stronger and helping her learn how to control them. He sighed and climbed out of the impala getting ready to go take care of the demons. He knew that once Dean found out that he had been the one to help and teach Kat how to hunt, he was going to get a serious beat down.

He closed the door softly and started to walk towards the diner. He cleared his mind and started to get ready to do what he had to do. He hated using his ability but he knew that it was the only way he was going to be able to beat Lilith. Kat had hated it when he had told her and she had tried to kill Ruby but once he had explained why he was doing it, she had understood. He would never forget her words; _"I trust you, Sam. If you think this is the best way, I'm behind you in it. I don't like you trusting Ruby but... I trust you, no matter what."_ Sam had needed to hear that then but he knew that Dean would not be as supportive.

He reached the door of the diner and sighed. He opened it and stepped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat rocked the baby carrier with her foot and looked around the barn. She watched as Bobby and Dean painted many symbols on the walls that were supposed to stop demons and anything else they thought this thing was. She looked at Adora and saw that her daughter was sleeping. She smiled and turned when she felt Dean wrap an arm around her waist. She saw the look on his face and knew that they were about to have a fight.

"Dean," she whispered wishing that they wouldn't fight.

"I don't want you and Adora here when this goes down. Take Bobby's car-," Dean started.

"No. I won't leave you and Bobby here to try and figure this out on your own. It isn't happening."

"Kitten, this is too dangerous."

"You are not seriously going to pull that with me, are you?"

Bobby stood there watching them. He saw Kat pull him away from Dean and her body stiffen when he reached for her. He saw Dean's shoulders fall. He knew there were going to be a lot of fights in the future between those two. Dean wasn't going to be able to accept who Kat had become and Kat was always going to remember that she had become a hunter because Dean wasn't there to help her protect their daughter. At the moment, Bobby actually felt bad for Sam who was going to be in the middle of them.

"I am not pulling anything with you. I want you and Adora far away from here. It is too dangerous for you here right now. I am protecting my family," Dean said grabbing her arm.

"Oh, protecting your family? Where were you when I was being held by a demon a knife to my stomach threatening to kill our baby? Where were you then?" Kat demanded her voice rising.

"What? When did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter. I got us out of it. I got me, our child and Sam out of there. I got us out of there alive, Dean. I can handle dangerous. In fact, you might want to be the one to take Adora and leave. I can handle myself."

"Damn it Katerina, I don't want you doing this! I want you to be normal!"

"Well I'm not! I'm a freak of nature! I can look at a person and with one word they fall down dead! I can control the elements, make it rain, control the wind, make and control fire and not to mention the earth. Ever felt an earthquake beneath your feet but no one else does? Yeah, I can do that. So don't you stand there and demand that I be normal Dean. I gave up normal for you. I could have lied and kept that damn talisman on my wrist and stayed that girl next door, apple pie baking girl. I gave that up for you; to send you home. I won't have you trying to push me out of it now; it's too late. This is who I am now and you can't change it," Kat told him tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am not trying to change you. I... I would never want to change you. You have these awesome powers that can protect Adora; great all the better. I just think that you shouldn't have to use them unless it's a last resort sort of thing. This life... It's not what I want for Adora. I want better for her; for you."

"Well, this is better then what I had. I have you here. And... I can't just run away and find a corner to hide in and wait for you to come and tell me that you protected us. I can't sit back and let you be my knight in shining armour. I either fight beside you, Dean or I fight alone. I am not going to helpless anymore."

Dean looked at Kat and saw the look on her face. She was serious; she wouldn't leave. He ran a hand over his face and looked at Bobby. Bobby shook his head telling Dean he wasn't going to get into the middle of it. Dean looked at Kat and saw her wipe away her tears. He stepped forward and pulled her in his arms. His heart broke a little when he felt her body tense up for a moment before she gave in to having his arms around her. She then relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder and held him close. Dean held her but he knew he wouldn't forget that she had tensed up for those first few moments in his arms. He suddenly knew that they had a lot to work on between them.

"Alright, can we do this summoning before I get any older?" Bobby asked smiling when Kat gave him the finger.

"Fine. Kitten-."

"I am good right here," she said standing beside Dean taking his hand in hers.

Dean nodded. He looked at Bobby and nodded. Bobby started the summoning.

* * *

Sam looked down at the demon he had just exorcised. He looked up and saw Ruby walk into the diner. He turned and sat down at a booth and Ruby sat across from him. He didn't look her in the eyes because he knew that she was going to start in right away on Kat. She always did. If there was one thing that Ruby couldn't handle it was another powerful woman with powers that were out of this world. Sam secretly thought that Ruby was jealous of Kat but he didn't dare say it out loud.

"So, where is your sidekick?" Ruby asked smugly.

"With Dean being his sidekick. Ruby what is going on here?" Sam asked trying to steer her away from the subject of Kat.

"Well, whatever it is, my money is on Kitty Kat."

"Ruby-."

"No, Sam. I told you. Her powers are out of this world. She inherited powers not only from her mother but her father. She can kill, Sam, and not just demons but... Anything. No, if something happened here, my money is on her. You shouldn't have helped her train her powers."

"What did you want to do Ruby? Bring her out here unprepared and at risk?" Sam demanded his anger rising.

"No, what I wanted was for her to be send back to Bobby's. She doesn't belong out here, Sam. She is going to get your ass killed; if not worse."

"Ruby, shut the fuck up. I am sick of hearing you bitch and moan about Katerina. She isn't going anywhere. She is family; which is more then I can say for you."

Ruby glared at Sam her eyes going ink black for a moment. She blinked them and it was gone. She got up from the booth and looked at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked his face close to hers. She looked into his eyes.

"Just remember, Sam, without me those powers of yours go away and you are helpless to defeat Lilith. Are you going to let Dean stand up for you again and kill Lilith for you? Don't you have any balls?" Ruby asked trying to gloat him.

"Oh, I have balls. And I will defeat Lilith without Dean's help. I don't need my powers, I got Kat. She had already told me that she would help me if I needed her. And I'm sure she'd throw in killing you for free."

Sam watched as Ruby's mouth dropped. She shoved him away and stalked out of the room. He sat back against the booth and smiled softly. He knew that he would have to eventually make amends with Ruby. She was right; he needed her if he wanted to kill Lilith. But just knowing that Ruby was scared of Kat meant that he had something in his corner now if he needed it. He knew that Kat would axe Ruby no questions ask. Hell, she had almost killed Ruby in her other body without Sam even asking. Sam knew Kat didn't trust Ruby and thought that she was playing Sam.

Sam got up and walked out of the diner. He walked to the impala looking at the ground thinking about Kat. They had spent four months bonding and growing closer to each other. He thought of her as more as a friend; he thought of her like his little sister. He had tried everything to protect her during their months together but she had been the one who had ended up protecting him. He reached the impala and climbed in the driver's seat. He sat there for a moment sighing. He knew his life was going to be more complicated with Dean back. It would be harder to sneak off with Lilith and he knew Dean was not going to like the attitude he had taken with Kat; letting her use her powers and hunt.

"Man, life is going to suck for a while," he muttered starting the impala and driving off.

* * *

Kat checked Adora again and then turned to look at Dean and Bobby. They both looked defeated. She walked over and stood in between of them. She crossed her arms across her chest. She looked at Bobby and he looked at her shaking his head.

"I didn't say anything," she said in her defence.

"But you were thinking it," Bobby said.

"Of course I was thinking it. I am the witch in this family after all. I should have cast the spell."

"Bobby did it right.... Right?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"Of course I did it right, you ijit."

"Sorry, just asking. I mean nothing happened."

"Well, I don't know, maybe this thing isn't a demon."

"Then what is it?"

"A fairy?" Kat suggested sensing the change in the wind. It was subtle but she could sense it all the same. She backed away from Bobby and Dean and looked around.

"Fairy? Yeah, for some reason I don't think Liv Tyler wants my ass alive," Dean said.

"Live Tyler was an elf, Dean. ELF," Kat said frowning; the wind was picking up speed.

"Yeah, don't think that elves did it either."

"What is that?" Bobby asked hearing the wind banging against the walls and roof of the barn.

"Our guest is trying to impress us. Sorry, but playing with the wind is my gig," Kat said smiling.

Dean turned and watched Kat. She pressed her hands together like she was praying. She then started chanting something in Latin that Dean couldn't make out. She slowly pulled her hands away and the further she pulled her hands apart the more the wind died down outside the barn. He saw Kat wince and she stopped moving her hands and held them in place. She looked like she was in pain.

"My wind, Castiel, I won't back down," Kat said.

"Kitten, stop it. If he wants-KAT!" Dean yelled as he watched as the mother of his child was thrown into the back of the barn crashing hard against the door. She fell to the floor limp. He went to go over to her but the door to the barn crashed open and the lights began flickering and busting.

Dean went over to Adora and checked on her. She was fine and still sleeping. He sighed in relief and turned around to find Castiel standing right behind him. Dean took a step back and looked at him. Castiel just looked at him not saying anything. Dean saw Bobby come forward with a crowbar made of iron. Castiel turned and looked at Bobby. He placed two fingers on his forehead and Bobby crumpled to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do?" Dean demanded.

"I did not harm him. I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. I griped you tight and raised you from perdition," he said.

"Yeah, sure you did," Dean said stabbing Castiel right in the heart with Ruby's knife.

Kat came around and felt pain all over her body. She pushed herself up and saw Castiel and Dean fighting. Well, Dean was fighting him but Castiel was just standing there blocking every move. Kat moaned and stood up. She walked over to them and looked at Castiel. She held out her hand.

"Subsisto. Operor non permoveo," she ordered in Latin.

Kat watched as Castiel froze on the spot. She walked over to Dean and looked at him. He seemed fine. He kneeled down and looked at Bobby. Kat meanwhile walked over to Castiel and looked at him. She didn't get the demon vibe off of him and she couldn't put her finger on it but something was different about him.

"I want you to know that I am only letting you hold me back. I could break this hold at any moment," Castiel told her.

"Alright, now tell me what you are?" Kat asked.

"I am an angel of the Lord. I was sent into Hell to pull Dean out and save him. You, however Katerina McCrae do not belong here."

"Really? Because four months ago I got this visit from another angel, Gabriel and he said that I did belong here. What? You angels don't talk to each other anymore?"

Dean looked up when Kat said that. He watched as she waved her hand and Castiel moved again. He watched as she cracked her knuckles and turned to face him. He stood up beside her watching Castiel. He didn't trust this so called angel. He looked at Kat but she seemed to be buying the angel's story.

"You aren't an angel. Why would God save me?" Dean asked looking at Castiel.

"Because you are needed for this fight. We need you."

"Yeah, sure you do."

Kat could feel the pain rolling off of Dean. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She looked at Castiel and bit back her laugh as he cocked his head to the side. He looked at Dean and Kat swore that his eyes were looking into her lover's soul.

"What's wrong? Why... Dean, you feel that you shouldn't be saved. You shouldn't feel that way. You were saved for a reason and we have work for you to do."

"What kind of-Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as Castiel disappeared. He turned and looked at Kat.

"I think that your ass just got saved from Hell from an angel," Kat said looking at him.

"No way. There are no such things as angels."

"Really? Then explain how I got here?"

Dean heard Adora cry. He watched as Kat walked over to the carrier and picked their child up in her arms. Dean watched her and knew that the sight of Kat holding their child would always bring this sense of peace over him. He went over and helped Bobby up when the older man started to come around. He turned and saw Kat whispering in Adora's ear. He smiled as she looked up at him and gave him a heartbreaking smile. God, he loved her.

* * *

Sam stood up when Dean and Kat came through the door. Kat carried Adora's carrier and set it down on the table beside Sam. She hugged Sam and he hugged her back. He pulled away when he saw Dean frowning at them. Kat sat in his empty chair kicking his ass.

"Beer, Sammy," she said leaning back in the chair.

"That bad?" Sam asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing three beers.

"Worse. Apparently an angel brought me back," Dean said gently picking up Adora and carrying her to the bassinet and placing her inside.

"A what?"

"Angel. You know, fluffy wings, bringer of peace, Michael Landon?" Kat asked as Sam sat in the chair beside her. She lifted up her legs and rested them in his lap.

"An honest to God angel?"

"Yep. Bobby headed back home to start on the research, I told him we'd head over in the morning after a good night's sleep," Dean said walking back to the table and sitting across from Kat. He glanced at Sam and saw his brother take off Kat's sneakers and start to rub her feet. Dean opened his beer and swallowed a large gulp. He hated the intimacy between Kat and Sam. It made him wonder if he could even call her his anymore.

"I say we get drunk, then we get a good night's sleep then head over to Bobby's," Kat suggested drinking her beer.

"We do have Dean being back to celebrate," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, some celebration; a supposed angel says he brought me back because I was needed," Dean snorted.

"Hey, I don't care why they brought you back just that they did. Adora needs you, Sam needs you and... I need you."

Kat reached across the table and grabbed Dean's hand. He took her hand and held it in his. She smiled at him then pulled away. She smacked Sam on the chest causing him to cough on his beer.

"Sam, where are the snacks?" she demanded.

"You know, they are wrong. The cravings are still present after the birth," Sam muttered getting up.

"I heard that, asshole!"

"Whatever, brat!"

"Well, looks like I got some catching up to do," Dean said.

"Not much. We did pretty well while you were... Gone. Right?" Kat asked looking at Sam.

Sam looked over Kat's head and saw Dean's eyes looking at him. Oh yeah, there would be a long painful talk later on. He nodded and looked at Kat knowing whatever he said Dean wasn't going to believe anyway. He grabbed a bag of chips that had been still in the bag from the convient store. He sighed wishing there was some way that he could tell Dean the truth but not end up getting his ass kicked.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean walked back and forth with Adora in his arms. He looked up and saw Kat point out a passage in a book to Sam. He watched as the two of them read the book. Kat sat on the arm of the chair Sam was sitting in and Sam wrapped his arm around her. Dean told himself not to be jealous but he couldn't help it. He hadn't gotten a chance to sit down and talk to Sam about what happened between him and Kat while he had been gone. They had arrived at Bobby's the day before and gone right into research mode on what other than an angel could have brought him back. Kat and Sam were both convinced it was an angel and that was that.

"She still fussing?" Kat asked looking at him.

"No, she settled down. I'll go put her down," Dean said.

"I got it. How about you do some research for once?"

"I do research."

"Uh huh, sure."

Kat walked over to Dean and took Adora in her arms. She smiled at her daughter. She leaned against Dean when he wrapped an arm around her. She turned and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Help Sam and don't just sit there and watch him," she said.

"I'll help," Dean said kissing her again.

"Sam, tell me if he doesn't help."

"Got it, Kat."

Sam watched as Kat carried Adora up the stairs to the room that Bobby had set up as a nursery. He turned and looked at Dean and saw the look on his brother's face. He sighed and closed the book and sat back in the chair. The time had apparently come for him to get his ass chewed out.

"So Kitten told me about how a demon had her and was holding a knife to her stomach. Want to tell me about it, Sammy?" Dean demanded walking over to Sam.

"It was a mistake on my part, Dean. My fault really. Kat shouldn't have been there," Sam answered.

"Damn right she shouldn't have been. What the fuck were you thinking letting her come with you?"

"Dean, have you met Katerina? She gave me a choice, either I take her with me or she'd follow me anyway. She said...."

"What Sam? What did she say, because it must have been freaking awesome to get you to throw out every rule we ever had!"

"She said that I was all she had. That... She had lost you and she couldn't handle losing me too."

Dean didn't know what to say to follow that. He pulled out a chair and sat down on it. He looked at the baby monitor when he heard Kat singing to Adora on it. He ran a hand over his face and tried to put aside the guilt that was echoing down to his soul. He had done this to Kat; he had made her into what she was. Sure he hadn't been around and that had been the whole point. He hadn't been there to stop her from going over the deep end with her powers. Now she had and he couldn't change it; he didn't even have a right to say anything to her about it. He had forfeited that right when he had left her behind in her world and broke her heart. He looked up at Sam and saw his brother watching him.

"How bad did it get, Sam?" Dean asked his voice not accusing just inquiring.

"Well... At one point I was trying to make a deal at the crossroads while Kat was back at the motel room. That's when the demons showed up and... Kat was scared. I came back and tried to bargain, my life for hers but apparently they wanted us both dead. It took Kat awhile but she finally managed to focus her powers and..."

"And what Sam?"

"She killed the demons, Dean. She looked at them and the bodies just.... Imploded from the inside out. It tired her out completely and she slept 18 hours straight after but she killed them. After that she wanted me to help her find out more and help her to make her powers better and stronger. I did, it made her happy and it... it helped her forget about the ache you had left in her chest," Sam stated firmly.

"Oh so this is my fault?! So you turning the mother of my child into a fucking witch that I might have to hunt is my fault!"

"Dean," Sam said seeing Kat on the stairs.

Sam watched as Dean turned around and looked at Kat. He could already see the painful look on her face. He stood up but she shook her head at him. She looked at Dean and Sam saw the anger in her eyes. She glared at his brother and Sam was sure that if Adora wouldn't have been sleeping upstairs, Kat would have torched Dean on the spot.

"You want to hunt me?" Kat asked Dean her voice soft and dangerous.

"Kitten-."

"Stop. I tried over and over to tell myself that you had lied to me. That those last words you had ever spoken to me were a lie. Now I know the truth. I know how you really see me; how you will always see me."

"I don't see you that way," Dean said trying really hard not to scream at her.

"Don't lie to me, Dean. I have been though too much to have you lie to me. Just tell me the goddamn truth here; if we are ever going to have a chance at saving this, us, you need to tell me the truth."

Kat felt the tears roll down her cheeks but didn't move to wipe them away. She watched Dean wishing she could just whisper a spell or incantation that would fix them. She wanted nothing more than for them to be how they were in her world. Adora deserved that; she deserved two parents who loved each other and were together. She looked at Sam and saw the way he was looking at her. She knew they had become close over the months Dean had been gone. Sam had even tried a couple of times to be more than just her friend but she just couldn't let him in that way. Her heart had wanted Dean and no one else. Now she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have tried with Sam. Maybe now she'd be happy.

"I am scared, Kat. I have no idea how to deal with what you are. I grew up... I grew up learning that witches are evil and need to be killed. When I got back here after leaving you behind I... I did some reading. I know in my head that you aren't evil. Your powers are connected to the elements and are in your genes not given by some demon for your soul. In my head I know that but my heart... My heart worries about you using those powers. It worries that you might go rogue and I might... I might have to kill you and I can't... I can't survive that," Dean said tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you want me to do Dean? What?" she asked.

"Put the bracelet back on. Go back to how you were before. And Adora... We'll find another talisman, Bobby can-."

"No."

Sam sighed and walked over so he was in between Dean and Kat. He had a feeling this was going to get ugly when Dean brought up Adora and hiding her powers. Sam had had this very conversation with Kat. She had told him she wasn't going to lie to her child about what she was. She didn't want Adora in the dark like she had been.

"What do you mean no?" Dean asked.

"I am not putting the bracelet back on and I won't let you put it on Adora. I will not lie to my child the way my parents lied to me and if you ever try to do it-."

"What? What will you do?"

"I will go back to my world and take her with me. I will do it, Dean. Two little incantations and I will be back in my own world and you will never ever see your daughter again. Not that you deserve to see her."

"What does that mean?!"

"You're a selfish son of a bitch, that's what that means! She is your daughter, Dean but yet you don't care about how she might feel if we keep her powers from her! You don't care how she might hurt to know we lied to her!"

"It's for her own good!"

"Bullshit!"

"ENOUGH!" Bobby shouted walking in the room.

Bobby watched as all three of them tuned to face him. His heart softened when he saw the tears and look of hurt on Kat's face. He nodded and she turned and ran back up the stairs. He heard the bathroom door slam not a moment later. He looked at Sam and Dean and shook his head at both brothers. He walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"What the hell are you two trying to do? Are you trying to push her over the edge?" Bobby demanded.

"Bobby-," Dean started.

"No, boy that girl is dealing with enough shit as it. She is a witch, a first time mother, her lover is back from the dead and she is trying to live in a world where demons, vampires and werewolves are not the things of bedtime stories but are real! And you, Sam, what the hell were you thinking making her into a powerful killing machine without being there for her emotionally! Both of you are lucky that she hasn't snapped and kill you two! Cause where I stand you two would deserve it," Bobby finished turning and leaving the room.

Sam and Dean watched him go then turned and looked at each other. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face and looked at his brother. Dean shook his head and walked over to the chair and sat down again. He looked up at Sam and Sam knew that his brother had no clue what to do. Sam crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the floor.

"I should go talk to her," he said softly.

"Do you think that Bobby was right, Sammy? Do you think I should have kept my mouth shut?" Dean asked.

"The truth, Dean?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have said anything. Then again I shouldn't have helped her with her powers. I wasn't there for her."

"Sam, you were alive for the past four months. I'm the one to blame for this. I thought that we could just go back to eight months before and be that way again. But we can't. I'm not that guy and Kat... She isn't that girl anymore. God, I fucked up."

"Dean, you'll fix it."

"Will I?"

"You have to. There is a little girl upstairs counting on you to."

* * *

Kat closed her eyes and rested her head against the tile wall. She had decided to take a warm bath hoping that it would help to calm her nerves before she actually went back downstairs and hit Dean hard. She wanted to beat the crap out of him. The only thing that was stopping her was her innocent little girl, Adora. Adora represented everything that Kat and Dean use to be; happy and in love. Kat felt tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to tell herself that it would get better. She just had to get use to having Dean around again. Deep down though she didn't quite believe that.

"Kat, can I come in?" she heard Sam ask knocking gently on the door.

"I'm in the bathtub, Sam."

"When has that ever stopped me?"

Kat pulled the shower curtain around the bathtub and smiled when she heard the door open and close. She saw Sam's shadow as he leaned against the counter. She sat there and waited for him to start talking. She knew what he was going to say and at the moment she didn't want to hear it.

"He loves you, Katerina," Sam said softly.

"I know he does but maybe... Maybe we are fooling ourselves here."

"No, I thought we agreed I was the one fooling myself."

"Sam, I never called you a fool."

"But I was one. You will always love Dean, I get that now. What I don't get is why you two are hell bent on hurting each other now?"

Sam looked at the shower curtain and waited for Kat's answer. He thought back to the one time he had gotten enough courage and kissed her. She had kissed him back for all of ten seconds before pulling away and telling him she couldn't. He had known that deep down she loved Dean and that that fact would never change. He had just been hoping that they could comfort each other and love each other. Kat couldn't let go of how she felt for Dean; Sam had understood being her best friend instead of her lover. Now he hated seeing the two people he cared about fighting and arguing. Addie needed them to be parents, not enemies.

"I don't want to fight with him, Sam," Kat finally answered.

"Then don't. Addie needs both of you now and later on. She is a Winchester which means that she is basically screwed plus she's a witch. She is going to need Dean to teach her how to hunt and you to teach her about her powers. That isn't going to work if you two can't act like a team."

"I would never stop her from hunting."

"And Dean wouldn't stop her from learning about her powers. I know he wouldn't. Trust him, Kat. You use to trust him with your heart, so trust him when it comes to Addie."

The silence seemed to stretch and Sam wondered if maybe Kat wasn't giving him the finger behind the curtain. He certainly wouldn't put it past her. He ran a hand though his hair and waited.

"Her name is Adora," Kat finally answered.

"I prefer Addie. It sounds prettier."

"Sounds prettier my ass."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to finish your bath. Dean is waiting for you."

"And he can keep waiting. If I go down there now I might French fry his ass."

"Okay then... Just his ass?"

"Sam."

"Alright, I'm gone."

Kat listened as Sam left the room. She closed her eyes and ran a hand though her hair. She knew that Sam was right. She hated it to her very core but she knew he was right. She sighed and pulled the curtain back from around the bathtub. She was going to finish her bath and then she and Dean were going to have to have a talk. God, she was not looking forward to that.


	10. Chapter 10

_**It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go**_

Kat came down the stairs slowly. She found Dean in the living room standing by the fire place sipping a beer. She looked around but didn't see Sam or Bobby around. She guessed they had left to give her some time alone with Dean. She sighed. She knew they were going to need it. She walked over to him and stood beside him. She wore only one of his t-shirts. She looked up and met his eyes when they looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I said some things... Some things that I shouldn't have," she whispered.

"No, Kitten, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have started in on you like that. I know that being here, being pregnant without me... It must have been hard and... You had to make some hard choices," Dean said setting the beer down and reaching for her hand.

"I know you don't accept them. I wonder... Will you ever be able to look at me like you use to?"

Dean turned towards Kat. He pulled her in his arms glad that he could hold her in his arms again. He reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder feeling the softness of it and remembering many times when his hands had been tangled in her hair. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips feeling her tears fall on his cheeks. He pulled away and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yes, I will. I just... I need time. I think we both do. I just know that I never, ever want to be away from you again. When I came back here without you... I had this hole in my heart. I thought what I was doing was right but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have let you come with me. We could have had more time together," he said kissing her again.

"We have time now. We can't change the past but we can make our future better. For Adora."

"I love that little girl, Katerina. Thank you. Thank you for giving her to me."

"I didn't do it alone. She does have half your DNA," Kat laughed looking in Dean's eyes.

"Well, that's why she's so cute."

"You saying I'm not cute?"

Kat smiled when Dean kissed her again. She pulled away and ran her hand down his chest. She had missed just the simple act of touching him. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She felt Dean wipe them away. She rested her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. She let more tears fall and buried her face against his chest.

Dean realized that it was finally hitting home for Kat. He was back and he was alive. He kissed her on the head then swung her up in his arms. He felt her snuggle against him. He carried her up the stairs and to the room Bobby had said she could stay in. He gently placed her on the bed and stood up. He pulled off his shirt and then sat on the bed. He pulled off his boots stopping when he felt Kat place a soft kiss on his back. He turned and she kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and looked into her grey eyes grateful she was there with him.

"Hold me tonight, please. Just hold me," she asked softly looking at him her eyes filled with love.

"I'll hold you tonight and every night after," Dean answered.

Kat smiled. She laid back in the bed and watched as Dean stood up and pulled off his jeans leaving him in his black boxers. He climbed in bed beside her and she was so thankful that the bed was only a double. She cuddled close to him and rested her head on his chest. She hooked one leg around Dean's hips and smiled when she heard him chuckle a little as he stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her loving the feel of her curled around him again.

"Just want to make sure. Without you beside me I... I found out I don't sleep well," she answered feeling sleep pull at her.

"Well, I'm here now. So go to sleep, Kitten. I'll be here in the morning."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too."

* * *

Kat woke up when she felt Dean twitching beside her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She heard him moan and swore. She touched his forehead and he was warm to the touch. She knew he was having a nightmare of Hell. She shook him gently trying to wake him.

"Dean, wake up," she said wincing when she heard him moan in pain.

"No, please don't," Dean cried out.

He lashed out and Kat didn't have time to move. He punched her in the face. She swore and held her face. She felt blood from where he had busted her lip. She reached out and placed her hand on his forehead. He started to fight her, she knew he was really fighting off the person who was hurting him in his nightmare but he was still going to leave bruises on her body.

"Excito sursum quod solvo," she said hating that it had come to this; her using her powers on him.

Dean's eyes snapped open the nightmare gone. He took deep breaths and turned. He swore when he saw Kat looking at him. He reached out and touched her lip. She flinched and he let his hand drop. He looked at the rest of her and saw the red marks on her skin where his hands had held her arms tight, the marks his nails had made in her skin as they dug in. He felt tears come to his eyes. He had hurt Kat. He looked up and knew she would have a bruise on her jaw and a busted lip. He went to climb out of bed but Kat stopped him. She took his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"I used my powers to wake you up. Sorry, but I didn't want you to suffer anymore," she said stroking his cheek.

"Didn't want me to suffer? Kitten, look... Look what I did to you," he said sitting up in bed beside her.

"Shh, don't do this, Dean. Don't push me away. Please. It was a nightmare, I know all about nightmares. Let me stay with you, let me help you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You didn't want to hurt me when you hit me. You were lashing out at whoever was hurting you. You don't have to tell me about what happened there. It was Hell, I... I can only imagine what they did to you."

"They tore at me, Kat. They literally tore the skin from my body. And then whenever they were done... I would go back to being whole so they could do it all over again," Dean said letting Kat pull him in her arms. He rested his head on her chest and cried.

"Shhh, Dean. It's alright, they can't hurt you anymore," Kat said stroking her lover's hair. She turned and looked at the window. Dawn was coming and she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night. She didn't care though because Dean needed her.

"I keep telling myself that. That I need to be strong. I can't fall apart like this, I just can't."

"Yes, you can. Here with me, you can fall apart. You don't have to put on a strong face for me, Dean. I can handle anything you throw my way. And that's because I love you with all my heart and soul. I take you with the good and the bad, baby. I can handle this, we can handle this."

Kat whispered soft soothing words to Dean as she held him in her arms. She felt her own tears falling down her cheeks. She realized that the man she was holding in her arms wasn't the same Dean she had fallen in love with almost a year before. This man was more damaged and so close to falling over the edge. She needed to help him to make sure that he didn't fall. She looked down when she saw that he was sleeping. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Forgive me, Dean but I know how to keep the pain away," she whispered kissing him on the head.

She smeared some of the blood from her busted lip onto her finger. She gently rubbed it on his forehead. She closed her eyes and started whispering the binding spell that would bind his nightmares inside his mind. They would only be released with an incantation from her. She hated doing it to him because she knew if he ever found out that he would be angry. She however, didn't see any other way. She couldn't deal with him in pain and crying out every night. If he found out she would deal with that when the time came.

* * *

Sam woke up when he heard Addie crying in the kitchen. He sat up from his place on the couch and winced. The couch really wasn't designed for sleeping. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Kat sleeping her head against the wall while Addie cried from her spot cradled in Kat's arms. Sam walked over and gently took his niece in his arms. Addie rested her little head on his shoulder and Sam reached out and shook Kat.

"What?" Kat asked her eyes snapping open.

"Kat, you were sleeping with Addie in your arms," Sam said kneeling in front of her.

"Fuck, I just... I fell asleep."

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Not very well. Dean and I... We talked and then we went to bed but... I guess I had a bad night."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened to your face?"

"No."

"Did he hit you?"

"Sam, please don't."

"Katerina-."

"Dean didn't hit me. Really. Sammy, I am just... I am tired, drained and... I just need everything to stop going fucking wrong."

Kat hated when the tears started. She stood up and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle for Adora. She pooped it in the microwave and grabbed a fresh nipple and leaned against the counter. She saw Sam turn and look at her. She knew he wasn't buying her story that Dean didn't hit her. She also knew that she couldn't tell Sam the truth. She knew that Dean wouldn't want her to. She watched as Sam walked over to her and took the nipple from her hand. He nodded towards the doorway.

"Go back to bed," he said.

"Adora needs to be fed and changed and bathed and-."

"I got it. What do you say Addie, you want to hang out with your Uncle Sammy today?" Sam asked rubbing Addie's back.

Addie sighed and Kat smiled. She shook her head and nodded. She walked out of the room stopping to watch Sam with Addie. She watched as he kissed her daughter on the head and started to talk to her softly. She turned and walked back up the stairs. She walked into the room and stopped to watch Dean sleep. She walked over to the bed and climbed in beside him. She licked her thumb and gently wiped out the dried blood on his forehead. The binding spell had taken and she didn't have to worry about him having nightmares anymore. She curled her body around his and closed her eyes. She felt him hug her close and she drifted off to sleep. She loved the man holding her close to him; she loved him and she was never going to let him go.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam laid Addie on the table and looked at the diaper he had placed beside her. He picked it up and opened it a frown on his face. He looked at Addie watching him her hands resting on the towel that he had wrapped her in after her bath. He looked at the diaper and told himself he could do this, he could put the diaper on right. How hard could it be?

He opened the diaper and noticed where the sticky tabs were and knew that those had to go on the front. He put the diaper aside and started to open the towel. He smiled and looked at Addie's small body. He gently lifted her legs and placed the diaper under her. He then looked around and saw the baby powder. He grabbed it and opened it. He went to tap a little but nothing was coming out. He frowned and turned the bottle towards him. He hit the bottle and coughed as a puff of powder blew in his face. He turned when he heard laughter coming from the doorway.

"I will just say, it is a good thing that you aren't in charge of her day to day care," Bobby said walking in the kitchen and taking the bottle from Sam.

"What? The powder wouldn't come out," Sam said in his defence wiping the white powder from his face. He watched as Bobby finished putting on Addie's diaper and then dressed her. Sam was shocked he had done it so quickly.

"Boy, you have a lot to learn. Where are Kat and Dean?"

"Still sleeping. I think... I think something happened last night."

"What? They fight again?"

Bobby picked up Addie in his arms and held her close to him. He smiled at her and knew that having her around was going to bring joy into their lives. He then looked up at Sam and saw the worry on his face. He sighed and pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked at the younger Winchester boy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kat had a busted lip and... There were bruises on her arms," Sam said.

"You don't think Dean hit her, do you?"

"I don't know, Bobby. I don't want to think that Dean is capable of that but... Who else could have done it?"

* * *

Dean woke up and felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Kat still sleeping with her head on his chest. He reached out and stroked her hair and smiled when she snuggled closer to him. He ran his hand down her back and closed his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to face her. He had hit her; it didn't matter if he didn't mean to do it, his fist had connected with her beautiful face. He had broken his promise to never hurt her again. He felt her arm tighten around his waist. He opened his eyes and turned when she lifted her head and looked at him. His heart broke when he saw the bruise on her jaw and her busted lip. He reached out and gently ran his finger on the bruise. He saw her wince a little.

"Kitten, I am so sorry," he whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you are, Dean. You don't have to keep saying it. I know you didn't mean to hit me, I don't blame you," Kat answered leaning in and kissing him gently. She pulled away and saw the pain in his eyes.

"You should."

"But I don't. I need you with me to help me raise Adora. And... I need you with me because I love you. I can't do this without you anymore. I tried and I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine, I don't want to. Please, baby just let it go. I forgive you and that's all that matters."

Kat saw Dean nod. She climbed out of bed and walked over to her bag. She turned and saw Dean sit up in the bed just watching her. She smiled and grabbed some of her clothes and turned around and walked to the door. She heard Dean sigh. She turned and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked climbing out of bed.

"To take a shower and get dressed," Kat said softly.

"How about I join you?"

"Dean, I don't... I don't feel beautiful right now."

"Well, you have never been more beautiful to me then you are right now."

"Still showering alone."

Dean smiled when he watched Kat leave the room. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. He grabbed his shirt and smelt it. It still smelled relatively clean. He pulled it on and walked out of the room. He paused at the bathroom door when he heard Kat singing softly to herself. He winced when he realized she was singing Bon Jovi. He was seriously going to have to make sure he introduced their daughter to music. He smiled when he thought about Adora. He walked down to the nursery and frowned when he saw that her crib was empty. He turned and headed down the stairs.

He came down the stairs and turned into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Bobby was holding Adora feeding her while Sam hovered around holding a dish clothe just ready to take over. He smiled at little as he realized his brother had spit up on his shoulder and drool on his chest. He really wished he had a camera to take a picture of that. It would make good black mail material later.

"You two need some help?" Dean asked walking in the room.

Sam looked up and saw the smile on his face. He hated himself for thinking that Dean would ever hurt Kat. That just wasn't who his brother was. But something still nagged at him about Kat's bruises and her busted lip. He knew that someone had to have hit her. He stepped back and watched as Dean walked over to Bobby. He leaned down and kissed Addie on the forehead and smiled at her. He stood up and walked over to Sam. He poked Sam on the chest causing Sam to look down. Dean laughed and brought his finger up poking Sam in the chin.

"You got drool on your shirt. Oh, and spit up," Dean said turning and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What? Crap, this was my last clean shirt too," Sam said sighed as he tried in a vain attempt to wipe the drool and spittle away.

"What? Forgot to do laundry?" Dean asked smiling at Addie as she finished her bottle.

"No, Kat did. It was her day but she was too tired and I was going to do but got side tracked by your resurrection."

"Which reminds me, I got the books on angels on my desk whenever you two ijits want to start researching," Bobby added putting the bottle on the table and lifting Adora up to burp her.

"I already told the both of you it isn't a damn angel. It has got to be something else," Dean said.

"What else, Dean? There is nothing else that could bring you back. Why can't you just accept that it was an angel?" Sam asked watching as Dean finished his coffee and went over to Bobby and took Addie in his arms.

"Come on, Sam it just doesn't make sense. There are seven billion people on this earth and God cares about little old me? Sure, there have got to be more people out there that deserve to be saved more than I do."

"Not in my books," Kat said coming in the room. She kissed Addie on the head then kissed Dean on the cheek. She walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Come on, Kitten, you know it doesn't make sense. Out of all those people God cares about little old me? Yeah, sure, what else could that mean? That he has been watching over me? Cause that kind of creeps me out."

"Doesn't creep me out. It gives me comfort to think that there is some higher being up there watching over the people I love when I can't," Kat said.

"She has a point, Dean. It is actual proof that there is someone out there that cares about what happens in the world," Sam added.

"Both of you need help. Bobby, tell them that there is something else out there that could have brought me back."

Bobby got up and walked into the living room. He walked over to his desk and sat behind it. Sam, Dean and Kat walked into the room. Kat still carried her cup of coffee and sat on the corner of the desk watching as Bobby flipped though a couple of books. He looked up at the Winchesters smiling a little at the fact that Dean didn't look so tough with Addie in his arms.

"I looked into it last night, and Dean I am sorry to say it but there is nothing else that has the power to pull your ass out of the fire pit. It had to have been an angel," Bobby explained.

"But..." Dean trailed off.

"Well, look at that Sam, we were right. Are you surprised?" Kat asked smirking as she sipped her coffee.

"Nope, not at all," Sam answered also smirking.

"Very funny. So, what do we know about angels?"

"They like you enough to pull you out of Hell."

"I meant other than that."

Bobby grabbed a pile of books he had set aside and placed them on the desk. He looked at the three of them and smiled. He saw the annoyed look on Dean's face while Kat and Sam actually looked relieved to be doing research.

"And there is about six more crates in the basement of books that could have information that is helpful to us," he said.

"Son of a -," Dean started.

"No swearing in front of Adora. I would like my daughter's first words to be something other than a swear word," Kat said.

"Man, this is going to suck ass. Sam, you're getting me some pie," Dean said pointing at his brother.

"When I am not getting you pie? Kat, you want anything?" Sam asked turning around to get his jacket.

"Chocolate. Oh and Sam could pick up some more diapers for Adora?"

"Only if you let me call her Addie."

"Sam."

"Please."

Kat rolled her eyes. She shook her head when Sam came over and kissed her on the cheek. She saw the look that Dean gave them. She pulled away and smacked Sam on the chest. He just smiled at her and left the room. She heard him slam the door then the impala start not a moment later. She looked up at Dean but he was still giving her that look. She turned to Bobby but his face was conveniently hidden in a book.

"What?" she asked Dean.

"Nothing," he answered looking at Addie.

"Good. We have work to do."

* * *

Sam had been on the road for only five minutes when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and rolled his eyes when he saw Dean on the id screen. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"What, Dean?" he asked.

"Dude, what went on between you and Kitten?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't tell me that nothing happened between you. I saw... I saw how she looked at you when you kissed her."

Sam was speechless. He didn't think that he had ever heard Dean be in secure over a girl. He shook his head to clear his mind mentally. He knew there was no way that he could tell Dean that he had made a pass at Katerina. Dean would kill him. He was fairly certain that Kat would never tell Dean but just the thought about lying to his brother about something else; it didn't sit well. He sighed.

"Sam?" Dean pushed.

"I kissed her on the cheek, Dean. And yeah, we got closer when it was just me and her. There was no one else we could trust or rely on. But nothing else happened. She loves you, Dean. I'm like a big brother or best friend to her and that's it," Sam said.

"You sure?"

"Dean, she had your child. Believe me, I know she loves you."

"Alright, I just... I was gone, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Sam heard silence on the other end of the phone. He could almost imagine Dean standing there watching Kat. He smiled sadly just glad that his brother was alive and happy. Sam cared about Kat more then he should and would have loved to spend the rest of his life with her but it wasn't in the cards. He would be content to stand on the sidelines and be Uncle Sammy to her little girl and watch as Kat and Dean built a life together. Who knows, maybe one day he would find someone to share his life with. Someone who wasn't a demon like Ruby. He sighed hoping that Kat and Dean never found out that he had sex with the demon bitch as both of them were fond of calling her. They would both kick his ass ten ways from Sunday.

"Hey, Sam think you could grab me some chips?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Kat is looking at you funny, huh?" Sam laughed.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, I'll grab some chips. Anything else?" Sam asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, don't forget the pie."

"Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie?"

Sam hung up and parked the impala. He climbed out of the impala and turned. He saw Ruby standing by the side of the store. He sighed and looked down. He hated having to trust her and knew that Kat hated him trusting her as well. He could just imagine what Dean would say if he ever found out. Sam slowly walked over to Ruby and thought about all the secrets he was keeping from his brother. One day they were going to blow up in his face.

* * *

So, how did everyone like the season finale?..... Cause I thought it was going really well until the end. Grrr.... Kripke, you shall pay and pay dearly. But otherwise can't wait until Season 6, like really. I want it now. NOW!... Yeah, waiting four months is going to be hell. *sigh* Anyone wanna play a round of darts?.... I have a picture of Ruby as the dartboard?


	12. Chapter 12

Kat held Addie as she watched Dean pack up the guns and everything. She tried not to be worried about him going out but she just couldn't. She wouldn't be there to have his back in case something happened. She kissed Adora on the head and tried to smile when Dean looked up at her. She knew she didn't fool him when he walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her on the lips softly careful because of her split lip.

"I'll be fine. We are just going to check on this friend of Bobby's. I will call you right after," he said smiling at her.

"I don't like not being there. What if you need back up?" she asked softly letting Dean take Adora in his arms.

"I got Sam and Bobby. You need to stay here and watch over Addie."

"Not you too."

Dean smiled and looked at Kat as she rolled her eyes. He then looked at his little girl. She was falling asleep in his arms and he wished he didn't have to go. He kissed Adora on the head and placed her back in Kat's arms. He brushed Kat's hair over her shoulder and looked at her. She looked at him and their eyes met and held.

"Salt the doors and windows. And dammit, if something does show up-," Dean started his voice almost a whisper.

"Don't be a hero. I know, Dean. I can handle it," Kat answered knowing he would worry about her just like she would worry about him.

"Sam's back," Bobby said walking out of the house.

"I'll call you," Dean said pressing a fast kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be waiting."

Kat watched as he grabbed his bag and left. She held Addie closer to her and kissed her daughter on the head. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked over and sat on the couch and hated how her heart ached when she heard the impala drive out of the driveway. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths.

"Daddy is going to be okay. It's nothing dangerous, really," Kat said knowing she was just trying to convince herself. She opened her eyes and sighed. She got up and placed Addie in the baby swing. She had work to do.

* * *

Sam and Dean followed Bobby into his friend's house. They both had their guns raised and were ready for anything. Dean walked into the living room and stopped at the threshold into the bedroom. He looked up and Bobby looked at him. No words were needed as Bobby went over. There on the floor was what was left of his hunting contact. Her chest had been torn open and Dean could see her guts in a pile on the carpet. He looked up when Sam came over. Sam made a face and looked at him. Dean sighed and looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at the body and shook his head. He turned and left the room then left the house. Sam and Dean followed him and found him pacing by his truck outside.

"Dammit!" Bobby said.

"Calm down, Bobby we'll figure out what it is," Dean said looking at him.

"We should call up more hunters in the area. Check to see if they are alright," Sam suggested.

"Dean, call Kat get her to start looking into this. And tell her I have a green notebook by the phone. It has all my contracts from three states over. Tell her to start dialling," Bobby said shaking over his grief at losing a friend. The only thing he could do for her now was find out what had killed her and kill it.

"Alright. We'll figure it out Bobby."

"We better. I don't think this is over."

Sam watched as Dean went over to the impala to make the call. He went over to Bobby and looked at the man who had practically raised him and Dean. He saw the pain in Bobby's eyes but Bobby did a good job at trying to hide it. Sam gave Bobby a small smile.

"What Dean and I to call anyone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, go tell you ijit brother to get Kat to email you two half the list. She'll probably drive herself nuts trying to call everyone. Then we can also check out some of the local hunters I know."

"I'm sorry about your friend, Bobby."

"It's alright, Sam. It'll happen to all of us someday."

"I hope not. There's a little baby Winchester who kind of needs us around for the next eighteen years."

"She's got Dean."

Sam and Bobby turned and looked at Dean. He was walking around looking at his cell phone probably trying to figure out how to use the speed dial that Sam had programmed on the drive over. He wasn't looking where he was going and stepped in dog shit. Sam and Bobby both smirked as Dean then hopped around on one foot shaking the other trying to get the dog shit off. Sam looked back and Bobby and raised an eyebrow. Bobby sighed.

"Okay, you're right. We need to stick around," Bobby admitted.

"Yep. Only thing saving Addie is she has got fifty percent of Kat's genes."

"Boy, those are your genes too."

"Yeah... Don't remind me."

* * *

Kat paced back and forth stopping every once and awhile to looked at the phone then at Addie who was sleeping. She told herself over and over not to worry about Dean, Sam and Bobby. That the three of them were okay. However, she just couldn't stop herself from doing it. She stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is the last time Mommy is staying behind," she told Adora softly.

Kat jumped when the phone rang. She went over and grabbed it picking it up. She prayed it was Dean on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kitten, it's me," she heard Dean say.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We are all alright except for Bobby's friend. She didn't make it."

"What was it? A demon? Spirit?"

"We don't know yet. Bobby wants to check on his other contracts. He has a green notebook with all his contracts in it. You take half and email us the other half. Bobby says he is pretty sure his scanner still works."

"Okay. Are you and Sam going to be fine?" Kat asked looking for said notebook under the piles of books and paper.

"We will be if Sam quits bitching about the music and my driving."

"I do not bitch!" Kat heard Sam protest from the background.

"You do, Sammy, hence why I call you bitch."

"You are a jerk," both Sam and Kat told Dean.

"Dude, that is friggin creepy how you did that," Dean commented.

"Did what?" Sam and Kat asked doing it again.

"Nothing. You find it yet, Kitten?"

"Not yet. Keep amusing yourself."

"Alright... What are you wearing?"

"Dean," Sam whined.

"Hey, she told me to amuse myself, so I am."

"God, I am leaving."

Kat heard the door of the impala open and slam shut. She smiled when she found the notebook. She went over to the desk in the corner and booted up Bobby's computer. She moved the three piles on books that he had sitting on his scanner and turned it on. She turned and checked on Addie smiling when she saw that the littlest Winchester was still sleeping.

"Hey, Kitten, how is Addie doing?" Dean asked softly.

"She is sleeping. Missing her daddy though."

"Really? I have only been gone a few hours."

"But it seems like forever... To her of course."

"Of course."

Kat sighed and started scanning the pages and emailing them to Sam. Once she was done she set aside the notebook and shut down the scanner and the computer. She leaned back in the chair. She didn't want to hang up on Dean. As long as he was talking to her, she knew he was safe. She raked a hand though her hair.

"I emailed half the list to Sam," she whispered.

"Alright, we better get started then," Dean answered also reluctant to hang up on her.

"When... When are you going to be back?"

"Later on tonight. Be careful, Kitten. I'll call you later when we are on our way back."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kat heard Dean sigh then the dial tone as he hung up. She hung up and looked at the notebook. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Sam drove the impala looking over at Dean who was sleeping in the passenger seat. They had checked a whole bunch of Bobby's hunting buddies only to find them all dead. Dean had tried to argue he could drive back to Bobby's but Sam had pulled the Kat card. Either Sam drove and Dean rested or Sam would call Kat and tell her Dean was taking chances with his life. Sam had never seen Dean had over the keys so fast in his entire life. Sam frowned when he heard Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' playing faintly somewhere in the car. He then sighed when he remembered that Dean had bugged him to set that song as Kat's ringtone. He slowed down and reached into his brother's jacket pocket carefully. He pulled out Dean's cell and answered it.

"Hey, Kat," he said.

"Sam, why are you answering Dean's phone?"

"Because he is sleeping."

"Oh... Okay, are you guys headed back?"

"Yeah, we are. Bobby should be back before us. How is Addie?"

"She is fine. I am going to hit you, now you have Dean calling her Addie."

"It's cute and you know it."

"I hate you, Samuel."

"Love you too Katerina."

Sam looked down and saw that they needed gas. He looked up and saw a truck stop up ahead. He pulled in and shut the impala off. He climbed out of the car and gently shut the door.

"I got to put gas in baby," Sam said to Kat.

"You Winchesters and that car," Kat muttered.

"Hey, you are the one that insisted I call it baby."

"Sure, like anyone would believe you. Oh, Bobby just pulled up. Talk to you later Sam."

"Bye Kat."

Sam hung up and went to fill up the impala. He shoved Dean's cell in his pocket and reminded himself to give it back to his brother later. He stood at the back of the impala gas going in the tank trying to figure out what in the world could be killing all those hunters.

* * *

Kat greeted Bobby at the door. She saw how tired and drained he looked. She hugged him. She smiled when he hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back at her sadly.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked softly.

"I would love some. We are going to need it," Bobby said.

"Alright then. Do you have any clue what could be doing this?" Kat asked going into the kitchen and making coffee.

"No, but I am going to look into it."

"Alright, I make pots of coffee then."

Bobby smiled at Kat and walked into the living room. He started going though the piles of books on his desk. He started pulling out ones that might be helpful. He turned and saw Addie swinging in the swing fast asleep. He stopped when it felt like someone's eyes were on him. He turned around but didn't' see anything. And all he heard was Kat humming in the kitchen as she made coffee. He went back to the pile of books but something felt off. He took a breath and froze when he saw it hang in the air. The temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. He grabbed his shotgun.

Kat almost dropped the coffee pot on the floor when she sensed the evil in the house. She tossed it in the sink not caring when she heard it shatter. She ran into the other room and looked for Bobby. She saw him on the stairs with twin girls standing behind him. She knew right away that the girls were the evil she was sensing.

"Bobby, behind you!" she yelled.

The twin girls turned and looked at Kat. She lifted up her hands and went to say an incantation. Suddenly she was flying though the air. She crashed through the window in the far wall. She landed hard outside on the gravel and felt her world going dim. The last thing she heard was Bobby yelling something then she passed out.

* * *

Okay, so my computer was being bad and not working, so I had to take it in to get it fixed. To those of you who read Change Of Fate and my other stories, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update because of this. It is now fixed so I will try my hardest to get out a ch of Change of Fate soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Bittersweet. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean drove up to Bobby's still thinking about what he saw in the bathroom of the gas station. He had seen Hendrickson, who had died about a year before. He looked at Sam and saw that his brother was also thinking hard about how something like that could happen. Hendrickson could be a restless spirit but then there was the question why was he haunting them now and not before. Dean parked the car in front of Bobby's. He climbed out and stopped breathing. He saw Kat laying on the side lawn the glass window all around her. He slammed the door to the impala and ran towards her. He fell to the grass on his knees beside her and saw the blood from cuts on her arms and right side. She didn't move when he placed his hand on her chest.

"Kitten? Come on, baby," he said sighing in relief when he felt her chest rise and fall.

"What happened?" Sam asked kneeling by Kat's side with a gun for Dean and one for himself.

"I have no idea. We need to find Bobby. You search the junkyard and I'll look inside."

"You can handle Addie?"

"Fuck! Adora!"

Sam watched as Dean scooped Kat up in his arms. Sam hated how Kat's head just rolled to the side like she was dead. He followed Dean as his brother rushed into the house. He needed to give Dean his gun before he went and searched the junkyard for Bobby. He watched as Dean placed Kat on the couch then went over and looked at Addie in the swing. She was sleeping and looked to be perfectly fine. He smiled when Dean leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Sam went over and handed Dean the shotgun.

"I'll be outside. You'll be fine?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to try and patch up Kat a little before I go looking for Bobby."

"Got it. Be careful."

"You too."

Dean went back to Kat and heard Sam leave the house. He kneeled on the floor and rolled Kat on her side. He saw bloody spots on her back and knew that the glass had done a number on her. He placed his shotgun on the floor and pulled her shirt up. He saw the cuts on her back and the ones that went around to her side. He went into the kitchen and grabbed dish clothes and came back. He placed them on the deeper cuts hoping to stop the bleeding. He then rolled her back on her back and looked at the cuts on her arms. They seemed minor compared to the ones on her back and side. He heard her moan and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Kitten? Are you alright?" Dean asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"There were two little girls and Bobby... I tried... I tried to warn him," she said wincing at the pain that traveled throughout her body.

"So that explains why you were out of the house instead of inside."

"Yeah, I just decided to see if I could fly. Guess natural witches can't."

"Kat-."

Kat grabbed Dean by the jacket. She pulled him close to her. She sensed evil in the house again. She pulled him closer and saw the look he was giving her. He was scared and worried. She needed him to focus on what was happening and not on her for the moment.

"Something is still here. Upstairs. I can sense it," she said softly.

"Good or bad?"

"Bad but... Something is off. Really off about it. If I had a candle I could-."

"No. That's all I need to know. Stay here and watch over Addie."

"Dean, be careful."

Dean nodded. He turned to leave then turned back. He kissed Kat on the lips softly then got up and left the room. He walked up the stairs holding his gun in front of him ready for anything.

* * *

Sam walked around the junkyard but he didn't see Bobby anywhere. He knew that something was going on and it wasn't good. He sighed and stopped. His could see his breath in the air and the temperature had dropped in the junkyard. He looked around and saw that the side mirror of one of the junk cars had frosted up.

"Bobby! Bobby, it's alright, I'm coming!" Sam yelled jumping on the junk cars.

Sam climbed up and yanked the door open. He saw twin girls sitting on Bobby's chest. He went to grab his gun but they sent him flying back and he landed on the hood of another car. He laid there looking at the sky and wondered why it was he always lost his gun. He turned and saw one of the girls sitting on his lap. He reached out to his side and grabbed a tire iron and swung it at her. She disappeared. He looked up and saw Bobby do the same to the other twin.

Sam climbed off the hood of the car and walked over to Bobby. Bobby slowly climbed down from the cars and went over to Sam. Sam looked at him.

"Bobby, what the hell was that?" he asked as they walked back to the house.

"Not our regular restless spirits that is for sure. We need to get some things and hide for awhile," Bobby answered.

Sam followed Bobby into the house. They walked into the living room and found Kat sitting on the floor. Sam went to her side when he saw the blood pooling on the floor. Bobby stood there and watched as she drew designs in her blood. She shoved Sam away when he tried to stop her.

"Kat, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving us some time. Get Addie, and get out of here. Bobby, grab what you need and get Dean," Kat said stopping what she was doing and looking at him.

"How bad?" Bobby asked her.

"Just get Dean and whatever you need. I am going to blast these ghosties back to oblivion."

"Kat," Sam sighed. He didn't want her to do this.

"Get Addie, Sam."

Kat winced as the pain filled her body. She pushed it away. She knew how she could get rid of the spirits but it was only temporary. It would give them a few hours to figure out what it was. She heard Sam grab Addie and then Bobby grabbing books and handing them to Sam. She heard Dean come into the room but shut him out. She cleared her mind and let her fingers dance over the symbol she had drawn. She waited until Bobby had dragged Dean out of the room. She smiled and looked up when she felt the temperature drop.

"Meg, nice to see you," Kat said placed her palm in the symbol.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Lux lucis is sursum!" Kat yelled.

Kat was slammed against the wall as the bright white light filled the entire first floor. She screamed as she felt the heat from the light. It disappeared and Kat fell to the floor. She laid there telling herself that she was seriously going to need to practice her powers more so she could do the spells without the incantations and symbols. She needed to get stronger. She sighed and pushed herself up off the floor. She swore when her nose started to bleed.

"Oh, Dean is going to love this," she muttered stumbling to her feet and trying to make it to the basement stairs without killing herself.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in Bobby's panic room. He stopped and looked at the door. All he could think about was Kat sitting there her blood pooling on the floor and she didn't care. He turned and saw Sam holding Addie in his arms as he helped Bobby look though some books Bobby had grabbed. Dean wanted to scream at them both for just letting Kat use her abilities again. He turned and looked back at the door. He balled his hands into fists. He hated being helpless and that was what he was when it came to Kat and her abilities. She could do things he couldn't even imagine being done. But in seeing her do those things, made him feel useless. She didn't need him to protect her, she could do it all on her own.

He jumped when he heard banging on the door. He went over and pulled it open. He had to catch Kat before she literally fell into the room. He held her in his arms and slammed the door shut. He lowered them both to the floor and cradled her in his arms. He saw her bleeding nose and the cuts on her arms and felt the blood from the ones on her back. He just held her and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"We got a few hours before they can find their way back," she muttered against his chest.

"So, you look like this for just a few hours of safety?" Dean demanded.

"No, I look like this cause a ghost sent me though a window."

Kat felt Dean stand up his arms around her tight. He swung her up in his arms and carried her over to the cot. He sat her on it and she grabbed his shirt before he could turn away. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips softly. He kissed her back then pulled away. She saw the pain in his eyes. She let tears fall.

"I'm slowly losing you, aren't I?" she whispered stroking his cheek.

"Katerina," Dean said softly.

"I did it to protect Addie and you."

"Maybe you can try letting me protect you for a change."

Dean turned away and started grabbing the first aid supplies. He looked back at Kat and saw her wiping away her tears. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He watched as she pulled off her shirt and held it in front of her. She turned around and presented him with her back. He saw the cuts and sighed. He reached out and placed a hand on her back. He ran it down slowly feeling her skin form goose bumps under his hand. He looked at her Chinese coin dangling from his wrist. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her back.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I just... I get scared when I see you hurt like this," he whispered to her wishing he could magically fix them.

"And I get scared at the thought of losing you," she answered.

"That scares me too. It'll sting as I clean them."

"Go ahead."

Sam turned and watched as Dean cleaned Kat's cuts. He looked down at Addie. She was looking at him with green eyes that reminded him so much of Dean's. He smiled at her and reached out and stroked her cheek. She looked at him and gave him what he thought was a smile. He smiled back. He looked up and saw Bobby watching him.

"Are you going to make gooey eyes at her or are you going to help me?" Bobby asked trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Well, she is cuter then the books," Sam answered smiling.

"Yeah, she is. Boy, how the hell did you make such a cute kid? I remember when you were younger, you were one funny looking kid," Bobby said to Dean.

"Haha, very funny Bobby. But if you must know, Addie is beautiful like her mother," Dean answered kissing Kat's back again.

Sam saw Kat smile a little. He smiled and nodded at her. She gave him the finger. He winked at her. She shook her head. He laughed a little and went back to the books. They needed to figure out what was doing this so they could stop it. Or Kat might have to pull another trick out of her bag.

* * *

Three hours went by and Sam had given up on research and started to make salt rounds. He glanced over and once and while and looked at Dean sitting beside Kat on the cot. Kat held Addie as she slept and Dean had his arms around Kat. Sam saw the way his brother looked at Kat and knew that Dean loved her deeply. He turned back and went back to the salt rounds. A hundred thoughts were going though his mind. The most important one was making sure that Dean and Kat stayed together to raise Adora. He didn't want his niece growing up like he had with only one parent. Addie deserved better than that.

"I found it," Bobby said breaking into his thoughts.

"What is it?" Dean asked helping Kat off the cot as they walked over to where Bobby sat at a desk.

"It's the rising of the witnesses. It's a spell that rises-."

"Spirits who had died before their time or violent deaths. Shit, I should have known that," Kat said cradling Addie in her arms.

"You knew about this spell?" Sam asked walking over and standing beside her.

"It was in one of the books you gave me. Only difference is if I would have done it, as natural witch I would be able to control the spirits. Whoever did this spell wasn't a natural witch."

"No, my guess is they did it for another reason. Cause it says right here, it's a sign of the Apocalypse."

"What?" Sam, Dean and Kat said at the same time.

"What is everyone suddenly hard of hearing? I said the Apocalypse. You know the end of the world, rising of Satan."

"Yeah, we know. Shit, so you're saying someone used this spell and ripped these spirits from their resting place?" Dean asked.

"That's what it is supposed to do, if you do it right. But then why is it going after hunters?" Bobby questioned.

"You couldn't save her," Kat whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Meg. At the end, you exorcised her, but the fall from that building was too much. It broke her body so you couldn't save her. That's why she is after you. The spirits are raised and they are pissed off. The spell worker raised them to go after the people that the spirits would feel responsible for their deaths. Hunters. It is targeting hunters," Kat explained.

"Shit," Dean whispered.

"Is there any way we can send them back? Help them rest again?" Sam asked.

"There's a spell right here."

"Then let's do it," Dean said.

"One problem, everything I need to do is upstairs," Bobby said.

"Yeah, you know going up there where the spirits can tear us apart not as appealing as staying down here," Dean said.

"I could zap them away again," Kat suggested.

"Not happening, Kitten."

"That's fine, Kat. We'll just do this the old fashion way. Boys, load up."


	14. Chapter 14

Kat stood by the door to the panic room. She watched as Dean, Sam and Bobby stepped out of the room. She held Addie closer to her. Dean turned back and kissed her hard on the mouth. She kissed him back and pulled away looking into his green eyes wishing he would let her fight beside him. He reached out and stroked her cheek and gave her a little smile.

"Keep our baby girl safe, alright?" he asked her softly pleading with her with his eyes not to fight him on this, that he wanted to protect his girls and keep them safe.

"Okay, I can do that. You just keep yourself safe," she answered kissing him again.

"I can do that. Don't come out until I come and get you."

Dean saw Kat nod. She didn't look happy but at the moment he didn't care. He just needed to keep her safe. He pulled himself away from her and shut the door to the panic room. He stood there a moment just looking at it. He had never been a praying man, hell up until a few days ago he hadn't even been willing to entertain the idea that there was a God, but right at that moment he found himself asking God to protect Kat and Addie. He found himself asking God to make sure that Katerina listened to him for once and that she stayed in the room until it was all over.

Sam looked at Dean when his brother turned around. He saw the look on Dean's face and knew that his brother was worried that Kat wouldn't stay in the room. He gave Dean a small smile and his brother returned it. Sam secretly wondered how Dean and Kat were going to deal with going on the road. He suddenly knew there were going to be some serious fights happening. Dean walked away from the door and towards the stairs.

"Come on, we don't have all night. I got to sing my little girl to sleep," Dean said smiling.

"Ha, the girl won't sleep then for sure," Bobby muttered following him.

Sam nodded his agreement. He sighed and looked at the panic room door. He followed Bobby and Dean as they made their way upstairs. He also muttered a small prayer that Kat would stay put until all this was over. He was worried about her using her powers too much. The last thing he wanted was for her to go overboard and over extent herself. Adora needed her to be there. He sighed and tried to put his mind back on the hunt, everything else could wait.

* * *

Kat walked the floor of the panic room trying to soothe Addie. Ever since Dean had closed the door, their daughter had been fussing. Kat was convinced that her daughter was reacting to her own stress over the situation and had tried to keep herself calm. She needed to believe it was only that because if she started thinking about the other possibility she started to worry more.

She stroked Addie's back and started to hum 'Hey Jude' to her little girl. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about the very real possibility that Adora Samantha Winchester, her innocent baby girl had abilities too. That Addie wasn't reacting to her stress but the heighten amount of evil energy in the house. Kat walked over and sat on the desk chair. She sat there and cradled Addie in her arms and looked at her little miracle. She stroked her daughter's cheek and let tears fall. She knew that she couldn't tell Dean about this, not yet. She wondered if she would ever be able to. She knew that Dean was barely accepting of her abilities, what was he going to do if she told him that their daughter had the same abilities? She knew that it would just end in them arguing. She was so tired of fighting with him. She brushed away one of her tears that fell on Addie's cheek.

"Addie, honey how am I ever going to tell your daddy that you're special like me?" Kat whispered watching as Addie's green eyes looked into hers.

She looked up when the door opened to the panic room. Dean stood there and smiled at Kat. He walked into the room and put his shotgun aside. He frowned when he saw her tears. She stood up and went over to him grateful when he took her in his arms. She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Ghosts are all gone, the spell worked," he told her.

"Good. No one was hurt?"

"No, we all made it out alive. Kitten, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Addie was fussing. I think she missed you."

Dean looked down at Kat and knew that something was going on with her. He took Addie in his arms and saw his little girl watching him. He smiled at her and saw what he definitely thought was a smile come on her face. He turned when Kat walked out of the room. He heard her sobs from the outside and began to worry about her. He had heard about post partum depression and wondered if maybe Kat was suffering from it. He knew that being here with him and Sam and hunting wasn't helping her but he wasn't about to sent her back. His life might be full of dangers and stress but he wanted her with him. He couldn't do it without her anymore. He looked down at Adora and knew that she was going to need him too growing up. He wasn't going to let her down like his dad had let him down. He was going to be better than that.

* * *

Kat sat up in bed and ran a hand over her face. She had been trying for the past two hours to fall asleep but it just wasn't happening. She turned and looked at Dean. He was fast asleep on his side one arm tucked under his pillow. She sighed grateful that he could now sleep in peace. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek then climbed out of bed.

She walked down the hall and made her way down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Sam sleeping on the couch. He had tossed his blanket on the floor and she shook her head. She went over and took the blanket and covered him with it again. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She pulled away and smiled when he rolled over muttering a thank you to her. She stood there and watched him sleep remembering how months before he wouldn't have been able to sleep before having a few shots. She also remembered how hard it had been for him just looking at her as her stomach had started to round out more. She knew that Sam had carried around a huge amount of guilt with him over Dean going to Hell and that had just gotten worse when she had been with him. Kat had tried the best she could to help him and tell him it wasn't his fault but he had been unwilling to believe her. She hoped that now that Dean was back that Sam could finally push those feelings away.

She heard a flutter of wings and sighed. She turned and looked into the kitchen and saw Castiel standing there. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter watching the angel. She waited and stared at him when he just stared at her.

"You should not be here," Castiel said.

"So you have told me before. I was going to thank you for bringing Dean back but since you're being an ass you can forget it," she answered crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dean is going to have to make some difficult decisions in the future and having you and the child with him will cloud his thinking."

"What you are trying to say is that if I'm with him it'll make him more human and less like the perfect little soldier you want him to be."

"Lilith is breaking seals, Katerina, there is a war coming and we need Dean with us."

"And he will be with you. We will stop Lilith from breaking seals. I am not however going to step back and let you order Dean around. He had enough of that when John was alive. If anyone is going to order my man around it will be me, not a bunch of dicks."

"Katerina, you do not understand. If you do not stop Lilith from breaking seals then Lucifer will rise. He will walk the earth once again and Hell will follow him," Castiel told her trying to stress how important it was that she take this seriously.

"I get it but I am still not going to sit back and just let you take over. I have had it with everyone wanting to call the shots in my life. I am not going to let you take over. We can do this and we will stop Lilith and stop Lucifer from rising. What I don't need is you sticking your nose in how we are going to do it. So, butt out Cas, because we can do this without you."

"I am not so sure about that. Katerina, you were never meant to come to this world, you should have stayed in your own. Lilith will use you as a target and so will anyone else who wants to go after Dean. You do not understand what he has done in Hell and there will be demons after him."

"I can handle it. In case you haven't noticed, I am not helpless. I even had you in a holding pattern."

"Your powers will not always work against the evil that you will be up against."

"Then I guess that I will just have to get stronger, won't I?"

Kat watched as Castiel looked at her and shook his head. He then turned and disappeared. She leaned against the countered and ran a hand over her face. She knew that she was in over her head. She couldn't handle the end of the world, dealing with Dean and her powers plus being a new first time mom all at the same time. She was going to lose her freaking mind. She was barely holding it together now. She closed her eyes and knew that she was going to have to sit down with Dean and that they were going to have to have a serious conversation about their future together. She wanted to be with him so that Addie would get to have her two parents as she grew up. However, in order for that to happen they were going to have to be truthful with each other about their feelings. That was the part that scared Kat. She was worried about how Dean really felt about her powers and about her being here and fighting beside him. She knew that she wasn't the same girl that he had met back in her world and she knew that he had seen that.

She walked out of the kitchen and made her way back up the stairs. She stopped when she heard Dean in Addie's nursery. She leaned in the doorway and watched him as he sat in the rocker and rocked their daughter to sleep. She smiled when he turned and looked at her.

"She woke up crying," he explained.

"It's alright. I had some business to clear up with Cas."

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Kat walked into the room. She stood beside him and looked down at their daughter. He felt her fingers run though his hair and wondered again how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life. He reached out and took her hand and kissed it. He loved her and wanted her to know that.

"I've been thinking about when we go on the road," he started.

"Dean-," Kat tried to interrupt.

"No, Kitten, I decided. I want you and Addie with us. I want you by my side and... If it comes to it, fighting beside me. I spent so long without you beside me and I just don't want to that again, especially since now you are here and I don't have to. I know that it won't be easy, especially with a baby, but if anyone can do it, it's us."

Dean looked at his lover and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into his lap. She took Addie in her arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek and looked into her grey eyes. They held so much love for him in them that he wondered again how it was that he could have someone who loved him so much in his life. He sat there holding his family in his arms and knew that he was lucky. Lucky that Castiel had pulled him out of Hell, lucky that Kat had come to this world, lucky that he was able to watch Adora grow up.

"I love you, Kitten," he told her softly.

"I love you too. Dean, I... We need to talk about some things before we go back on the road," she said softly watching as Adora fell asleep in her arms.

"I know we do but right now I just want you to know that you will be coming with Sam and me. I don't want to leave you behind."

"I wouldn't have stayed behind even if you ordered me too."

"I know. I learnt a while back that you rarely do what people tell you too. How was it that you kept your job so long as a PA?"

"I was hot, what do you expect?"

Kat loved the sound of Dean's laughter. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath against her cheek. She felt Dean start to rock them back and forth in the rocker and she had no desire to go back to bed. She was just content to fall asleep in Dean's arms in the rocker. She felt like things were slowly getting better between her and Dean. She could feel them reconnecting again. She knew that they could handle anything as long as they were together. She just had to get him to see that she could fight beside him and that her powers weren't something to be scared of. She fell asleep thinking that that was one large mountain that she had to climb.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam carried Adora outside and shook his head when he heard Dean and Kat still arguing. The past few days had been nice, the two of them getting along and everything. And then Sam had found a possible hunt in Ohio and it had been all downhill from there. That had started the arguing all over again. Dean demanding that Katerina not use her ability, Kat of course refused to do that stating she could help them. Sam and Bobby had taken that moment to leave the house and go outside to the junkyard. Sam looked at Addie and wondered if she was ever going to get to see her parents not fighting.

"So, whose side are you on?" Bobby asked leaning against the impala with a beer.

"Addie's side," Sam answered sitting beside Bobby. He shook his head when Bobby offered him a beer.

"That's a good side to be on. Think Dean and Kat can get their shit together long enough to be on their daughter's side?"

"I hope so. This isn't helping anyone them fighting over Kat's abilities. Sometimes I wish…"

"Wish what?"

"That Dean would just accept who Kat has become and move on from it. She isn't going to change now and I don't think he wants her too anyway."

"I think you might be right. I just think he is having problems wrapping his head around the fact that she doesn't need him to protect her anymore."

"You are probably right. I just don't want them to fight anymore. It is getting out of control," Sam said looking at the house.

"Boy, you do realize who you are talking about right? Those two are fighting because they are both convinced that they are right and the other one is wrong."

"I know. Just… What is it going to take to get them on the same side?"

"End of the world?... Wait, that is already happening."

Sam laughed and finally took the beer that Bobby had been offering. Sam sipped it and looked down at Addie then looked at the house. He hoped that Kat and Dean could pull their heads out of their asses long enough to reach an understanding and agreement over hunting together. He knew that if they didn't soon he was going to go back in there and give them a plan whether they liked it or not. He would be the responsible one if he had too when it came to his niece.

* * *

Kat raked a hand though her hair and looked at Dean. They had been getting along beautifully the past few days. She had felt like they had reconnected completely. And then Sam had said he thought there was a hunt and it had all fallen apart. Dean had started to make rules about how and what she could do when they were on a hunt and Kat had started arguing with him. She had seen Bobby leave then Sam take Addie out of the room. She wanted nothing more than to sit down and have a civilized adult conversation with Dean but it seemed like there were too many emotions involved for that to happen. She crossed her arms across her chest and watched as Dean turned and looked at her. He looked just as tired with all the fighting as she was.

"I don't want to do this with you anymore, Dean," she said looking at him and wishing she could go back to the beginning when everything had been easier.

"And you think I do? I don't want to fight with you either, Kitten. I really don't but you won't listen to me."

"I am listening to you. You are scared and worried about what I can do. And… you have no idea how much that hurts me. It hurts to know that you are scared of me and what I can do. But I can't… I can't stop being who I am. I won't do it. And you need to accept that and accept that… Our little girl Adora is going to be the same way too."

"No."

"Dean, there is no way around it. She is like me. And I know that that scares you even more but… You can't change it. And I don't think I would if I could."

"What? You would want her to grow up like this? What if she can't control it?"

"We'll show her how. I know how. Dean, I love you with everything I am but I am not going to stay with you and let you change who I am or stop our little girl from being whoever she wants. It kills me when we are apart but I will walk away from you. I will. Don't test me."

Dean looked at her and knew that she was serious. He ran his hand over his face. He didn't want to lose her but he hated who she had become. He wanted his old Kitten back. And that thought that Addie could be like Kat scared him even more. He didn't know how to handle all of this. He had thought that he could deal with it all no problem and that everything would work out but it wasn't. He and Kat were standing on opposite sides of this argument and he didn't know how to get them on the same side without one of them giving in and changing. He walked over to Kat and pulled her close to him. He looked in her eyes and saw his future flash before him without her. It was worse than before. All he saw was himself drinking, hunting and an endless line of women who meant nothing to him. His life would be empty and without meaning. Then there was Adora who would grow up without him and he didn't think that she deserved that. He realized that he was going to have to be the one to give in since Kat wouldn't.

He looked at her and tried to see things her way. Her parents had lied to her about who she was and now he was standing there asking her to do it all over again and to help him lie to their daughter about who she really was. Dean could understand why Kat was fighting him on this; he just wished that he could just agree with her completely. He didn't though. All he could think of was that Kat was going to be putting herself in danger by using her powers and that she was asking him to let him allow Addie to do the same as she grew older. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips knowing that this decision was going to cause problems with his conscious but he needed Kat and Adora with him. He didn't want to do it without them anymore. He had a family and he was going to do anything to keep them with him.

"Kitten, baby, tell me what you want me to do?" he asked running his fingers along her cheek. He felt her lean against his touch.

"I want you to love me like you did before. I want you to try to see me the way you use to and not… Not as a freak. I want you to accept that I can't just sit back and let you fight without me. I just want… I want you to stop fighting me and just love me," Kat said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Baby, honey no matter how many fights we have I want you to know that I will always love you. Always, nothing could change. Nothing at all."

Kat nodded. She rested her head on Dean's shoulder and tried really hard not to cry but the tears came and fell anyway. She sobbed into his shoulder and felt his hands run along her back and stroke her hair. She wished that she would stop being so damn emotional about everything. She closed her eyes and just let herself lean into her lover trying to remember what it was that had brought them together in the first place. She felt his arms around her holding her tight and tried to tell herself that they would make it. She could feel it in the way that he held her that he needed her and she needed him. She had tried to live without him and it hadn't gone over really well. She didn't think she could handle it again. If she had to, she would but she wouldn't like it. She pulled away and looked into Dean's green eyes.

"Can you really just stand back and let me fight beside you and use my abilities?" she asked softly.

"I… It's going to be hard but if it's between that and losing you, I will try really hard to accept it. Just… Just try and be careful. Addie and I need you around. We need you with us."

"And we also need you. I love you, Dean. I tried not to and to forget about you but I couldn't. You were my first everything and I know that no one else is going to match up to what I feel for you. No one."

"Katerina, I… I know that this is probably going to come out of left field but…"

"But what?"

"Will you marry me?"

Dean saw Kat's shocked look on her face and let her pull away. He watched as she looked at him shocked and confused. He wondered if maybe he should have waited a little while longer before asking her to marry him. He had been toying with the idea ever since Adora's birth. He wanted to make Kat his wife but he was now worried that she might think he was asking her so that he could control her. He knew that even if he married her that he wouldn't be able to control her, he couldn't control her now. She turned and looked at him and gave him a smile. He felt encouraged by that smile.

"You… You really mean it don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I want to marry you. So, the question is do you want to marry me?"

Kat smiled at Dean. She went back to him and pulled him in her arms and kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away and ran her thumb along his cheek.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she answered smiling when he picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

Sam walked in the room with Addie in his arms and Bobby following him. They stood there confused. Sam looked at Dean and Kat happy and not fighting and wondered if he had entered the Twilight Zone. He looked at Bobby and saw that Bobby was just as confused as he was. Dean turned towards them after placing Kat on her feet. He smiled at them an arm around Kat's shoulders.

"So, why are you smiling?" Sam asked suddenly very worried.

"Kitten and I are getting married," Dean said.

Sam and Bobby were silent. They looked at Kat and Dean then looked at each other. Kat looked at them and started to worry that they weren't happy for her and Dean. Sam looked at her and shook his head.

"I need another beer. In fact I think I am going to buy stock in a beer company. You two married… Yeah, world is going to end," he said shaking his head.

"I agree with what Sam has to say," Bobby added.

"Thanks guys, real supportive," Dean said going over to Sam and taking Addie in his arms.

"Hey, you two getting married is scarier than any monster we have faced in a long time."

"Sam, I am going to hurt you," Kat said glaring at him.

"You always threaten to but you never- SHIT!"

Dean and Bobby laughed as Sam took off running with Kat following him. Dean looked down at Addie as he heard Sammy yelling for help. Addie had a smile on her face and Dean told himself that it was because she was happy about her parents getting married. He looked at Bobby and saw the way that the older man was watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Bobby."

"It's just… I'm glad you have someone. For the longest time I use to worry about you boys and who would look after you. Especially after John died. But now, you have Kat. She is actually what you both need. She loves both of you and won't hesitate to tell either of you that you are being asses. I know that you get jealous about how Sam and Kat are together but don't be. It is only friendship between them. She loves you. And I couldn't think of anyone who fits with you more than her."

"Neither can I."

Dean turned and saw Sam catch Kat in the kitchen. He started to tickle her and Dean listened as Kat started laughing. Sam picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and carried her into the living room. Dean shook his head at them and Sam smiled.

"Sam, put her down," Dean said.

"Once she promises not to beat me up anymore," Sam said.

"Fat chance of that ever happening, Samuel," Kat answered grabbing his underwear from out of his jeans and giving him a wedgie.

Dean laughed as Sam dumped Kat on her ass and left the room. Dean went over to Kat and pulled her up to her feet. He kissed her on the lips and realized that Bobby was right. Kat and Sam were just good friends, she loved him and wanted to be with him. If she didn't she wouldn't have said yes to marrying him. He looked at Bobby and smiled at him. Bobby nodded and went into the kitchen to get them all beers to celebrate. It wasn't everyday that a Winchester got married. In fact Bobby had a bottle of premium whiskey in the fridge that he had been saving for this very occasion. Although, if he was truthful he thought he would have never ever thought that he would be breaking it out to celebrate the marriage of a Winchester. He had thought about drinking it when Dean had died but something had stopped him. Mostly having Sam around had stopped him. Then seeing Kat and learning of the baby and the thought of drinking himself silly hadn't appealed to him anymore. He was glad that now he could break open the bottle and use to it to celebrate something good and happy instead of something sad and miserable.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The sweetest thought  
I had it all**_

Dean watched Kat as she slept in the backseat of the impala. Addie was also asleep in the baby carrier that Dean had installed in the backseat. Dean turned his eyes back on the road ahead of them grateful that he had Kat with him now. They had agreed to put off the wedding for a little while yet wanting to just get use to the fact of being a couple again. He glanced at Sam and saw his brother reading yet another book about natural witches that Bobby had given them. Sam it seemed was determined to figure out everything that Kat could and couldn't do. Dean didn't really want to know everything that she could do because he had a feeling he wouldn't like half if not all of them.

"So, this hunt in Ohio, what do you think it is?" Dean asked softly not wanting to wake Addie or Kat.

"It looks like a vengeful spirit haunting a local spa. The spa had been a house at one time where the mother of triplets stabbed all three of them to death when they were six. Then she killed herself."

"So, are we looking at the kids for this or the mom?"

"I have no idea. So far the reports are of the lights flickering, the equipment going nuts."

"Has anyone been hurt?"

"Yeah, one woman was having a chemical peel and suddenly she got impaled with a large nail file."

"Wow, that's... That's actually funny."

"Dean."

"Come on, Sammy, you got to admit that that is funny."

Sam rolled his eyes but he held a smile on his face. He put aside the book he had been reading and looked out at the passing trees in the dark. He ran a hand though his hair and turned to look at Kat. She was curled up in the backseat her legs curled under her and her head resting against the window. He turned back and saw Dean glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm glad you two worked everything out," Sam said looking out the windshield.

"Didn't really have a choice. We needed to work it out for Addie," Dean said seeing a sign for a motel up the road. He would turn in there for the night.

"Really, because it really looked like you two were too busy trying to be right then thinking about Addie."

"Sam-."

"No, Dean I am not going to just keep my mouth shut about this. Addie needs you and Kat on the same page to raise her. And if I see either of you messing up her life, I am going to say something about it."

"Oh you will huh?"

"Yeah, I will. I love that little girl, Dean. She is the best thing that has ever happened to us so I am to going to let you screw this up."

"Why do you assume I would screw it up?"

Dean looked at Sam and saw the look his brother gave him. He sighed and knew that Sam had a point. He would be the one who would be more likely to screw it up. He usually always did. He tried not to but he knew that in the end he would always say something that would make Kat mad or hurt her and he would be in the dog house. He told himself that it was because he was new at this whole relationship thing. He had never had a long lasting relationship before. Cassie was the only one who had come close and that had lasted two weeks. He eased the impala onto the turn off for the motel and pulled into the parking lot. He parked in front of the office and turned to look at Sam.

"Could you get us two rooms?" Dean said.

"Two?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, two. As much as you love that little girl, Sammy, I doubt you will still love her when she is crying all night and keeping all of us awake."

"Alright. Try not to piss Kat off too much cause I am not sharing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kat slowly opened her eyes when she realized that they had stopped moving. She heard the door slam and saw Sam walking to the office though the windshield. She turned and checked on Adora. Her little girl was still sleeping. She turned and saw Dean watching her in the rear view mirror. She smiled at him and raked her hand though her hair.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah. I use to sleep better in the impala then I did in bed. I guess it's the movement of the car. Or maybe... Maybe it was because whenever I was in the impala I was closer to you."

Kat saw Dean look away. She turned and looked out the window and sighed. She knew that Dean had guilt about dying and he really shouldn't. She understood why he had made the deal and everything she just couldn't forget having to go though most of her pregnancy without him there. She had needed him more than anything and he hadn't been there. Deep down she knew that he hadn't have known that she was pregnant or that she would need him. She turned back when Sam climbed back in the impala. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, how did you sleep?" he asked sensing that something had to have been up. He could sense the tension in the car.

"Great like always. Maybe I'll just sleep in the impala tonight."

"No way, your ass is sleeping in a bed," Dean said backing the impala up and driving towards the end of the L shaped motel to their rooms.

"You just don't want to have to deal with a crying newborn yourself," Kat answered smiling.

"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep without you beside me."

"Awww, you hear that Sammy, Dean just had a chick flick moment."

"He did. So much for him being tough."

"Haha, you two are both hilarious."

Dean pulled the impala into the parking spot and shut the car off. He watched as Kat climbed out of the car and grabbed Addie's diaper bag and her messenger bag. Dean climbed out too and slammed his door. He winced when he heard a wail from inside the car. He looked up and saw Kat and Sam looking at him shaking their heads.

"Sorry," he said watching as Kat walked around the back of the car to the other side. She opened the back door and undid the carrier lifting it out of the backseat rocking it gently trying to soothe Adora.

"Shh, baby girl Daddy didn't mean to wake you up. He is just use to being alone without a baby around. But it's okay, we'll train him yet," Kat said softly reaching out and stroking her daughter's cheek.

Sam and Dean watched her and each smiled. She looked beautiful standing there comforting her little daughter. Dean watched her and suddenly thought about Mary. He remembered watching her comfort Sam and rock him in her arms. He turned and walked over to the trunk and opened it. Those memories hurt him more now than ever before. He missed his mother more now because he knew that he needed her. He didn't know how to look after Adora and worried he was going to make a mistake. John had done the best job he could but Dean could remember a time when Mary had been alive that John had been a great dad. Dean now knew that that was Mary's influence. He turned and saw Sam watching him. Dean grabbed Sam's bag and tossed it at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked taking his bags.

"I am fine, Sammy just tired."

"You do know I don't believe you right."

"Oh, I know."

Kat waited by the door to the motel room waiting for the boys to come and open the door. She looked down at Adora and smiled when she saw her daughter's green eyes staring back at her. She looked up when Dean walked over with their bags. He handed her the key and she unlocked the door. She turned and waved at Sam as he entered the room beside them. She walked into the room and stopped. She took a moment to look around at the decor. It was done in the best of the 70s disco style. Included were mirrors on the ceiling. She shook her head. She carried Addie's carrier into the room and set it on the table. She tossed her bags on the floor and heard Dean drop their bags and start to set up the bassinet for Adora. She pulled off her jacket and turned to face him. She saw that something was up with him.

Dean set up the bassinet and looked at it. It reminded him that he was the only family that Adora had. If something happened to him, she would never have another father. He looked at the bassinet and wondered what his parents would have thought of Kat and now of their little girl. Dean smiled at the thought that Addie would flash her green eyes at John and knew that his father would have just caved and spoiled her rotten. And the thought of one little girl having the mighty John Winchester wrapped around her little finger made him laugh. He turned when he felt Kat place a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked holding Addie in her arms.

"I was thinking about my parents. I was wondering what they would do if they were here and able to meet Adora."

"I am sure they would love her."

"I think they would too. I also think they would have loved you."

Kat smiled and placed Adora in the bassinet and felt Dean wrap his arms around her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. She thought the same thing. She wondered what her father would have thought about Dean. She had a feeling that her father wouldn't have approved of Dean and would have worried that he wasn't good enough for his daughter. Katerina knew different though. She knew that there wasn't anyone else here who could love her as much as Dean did. She felt his lips on her neck and leaned against him more.

"My dad would have hated you. I know he would have," she whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad would have thought that I could do better. But I know... There is no one else that will love me as much as you do. He would have seen that. Eventually."

"My dad he would have... He would have freaked over your powers. He would have hated them but one look at Addie and he... He would have cracked. My mom... She would have loved you. You and her would have gotten along great. Sometimes when you say something or do something it just... It reminds me of her. You two both have that caring side but you have this inner strength. My mom needed that with my dad around."

"You never really talk about your parents that much."

"Neither do you."

"Maybe we should. For Adora. So she can get to know them at least a little bit."

"We should. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Uh huh, I know what you have in mind."

"Actually all I was thinking about was sleep. I heard the doctor, you know. I know you need to heal after giving birth to our little girl."

"I miss you, you know."

"I know but I am content with holding you in my arms as you sleep."

Dean took Kat's hand and led her over to the bed. He sat on the side of it and pulled off his jacket and his boots. He heard Kat taking off her boots and her clothes. Then the bed dipped under her weight as she climbed in bed. He stood up and pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans. He then climbed in bed beside her. His arms reached for her and he pulled her close to him. Her body curled against his and he kissed her on the neck. He felt her hand take his. He closed his eyes and was really thankful that he had her. Holding her in his arms kept the nightmares and thoughts of Hell away. Loving her made almost everything alright.

* * *

Sam laid out all the research on the hunt on the table. He wasn't planning on looking at anything tonight but he wanted it all laid out for the morning. He knew that Katerina would want to look over everything over breakfast. It was her ritual. She'd have a coffee and bagel and read over everything in the hunt and make suggestions that they should look into. Sam had found out that she was usually right. He sighed when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hi, Sam how are you?" Ruby's voice came over the phone.

"What do you want, Ruby?" Sam asked.

"I think you need to refuel. We should meet tonight."

"Not tonight. I'll call you."

"Sam, now is not the time to stop. We need you on your game so we could stop Lilith."

"I can't tonight."

"Why not? Dean is with his happy little family leaving you alone to do what you want. This is the perfect time to do it."

Sam got up and started pacing. He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was late but not that late yet. He knew that Ruby had a point. Tonight he was completely alone without Dean and Kat around. He didn't have to lie or sneak out on them. He raked a hand though his hair. He went over to his jacket and grabbed it. He knew that he was going to give in. The lure of being able to kill Lilith always insured that he would do whatever Ruby said. He wanted her dead and he would do anything to get it.

"Where are you right now?" Sam asked puling on his jacket.

"That's my boy."

"Ruby."

"Right back to business."

Sam walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped outside and saw Ruby sitting in her car across the parking lot. He hung up his cell and knew he was going to have to talk to Ruby about following him. He knew that if Kat found out she would freak. He walked across the parking lot knowing that if Dean or Kat knew what he was going to do they would have locked him in the room and never let him out. He knew that he could never tell them how he made his abilities stronger and that was fine. He could deal with the lies as long as in the end Lilith ended up dead. It made it all worthwhile.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I am WAY overdue in posting. Sorry, I got distracted. By what you may ask?... Well, True Blood actually. Okay, maybe more like Eric Northman. Naked Eric Northman. It is really hard to concentrate on anything when you see him naked. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I haven't forgotten about this story and I am working on some ideas for it. Promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked at the spot next time but it was empty. Kat wasn't there. He sighed and sat up in bed and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere in the room which told him that she was probably with Sam. He told himself not to be jealous but he just couldn't stop that feeling from forming in his body. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the bassinet. He smiled when he saw Adora still sleeping soundly. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Daddy is going to take a shower and then feed you and then we'll head over to see what Mommy and Uncle Sam are up to," he told her softly.

Addie didn't answer. He walked over to his bag and got his things together. He looked at the bassinet one more time then walked into the washroom. He left the door open and started the shower. He really wanted to know what Kat and Sam were doing.

* * *

"Sam, I am not going to trust her," Kat said again tossing the book across the room.

"Kat, she is trying to help us," Sam said sighing. He just wished that Kat could trust Ruby like he did.

"Help? Really? Cause last time I checked, she didn't help us when those demons came after us. And if she really wanted to help, why didn't she tell us that there was a way to get Dean out of Hell?"

"Come on, how was she supposed to know that angels could get Dean out of Hell?"

"I don't know by picking up a book and reading about it like we did. Oh, wait, can she even read?"

Sam sat on the bed and let his body fall back on it. He stared at the ceiling and moaned. He really loved Katerina but sometimes she was just so stubborn; it was like dealing with Dean. He turned when Kat laid down next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and looked at him.

"What did she say?" Kat asked softly.

"That Lilith is on the move. And she is pissed that Dean is back. All the demons are. And they aren't too impressed with you either," Sam answered.

"Don't care. I don't need demons to be impressed with me. And I don't trust Ruby, Sam. Every time she shows up there is trouble. And don't try to tell me differently."

Kat laid there and waited. Sam didn't answer her. She knew that he felt torn between her and Ruby but she didn't care. She was Sam's family not Ruby. All Ruby would ever be was a demon and Kat was not going to let her pull Sam down the dark path. She would exorcise that demon shank first. She smiled when Sam turned and looked at her. She saw the smile on his face.

"You know, I could say the same about you," he told her.

"I am not trouble... Okay, not all the time," Kat said seeing Sam laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Kat and Sam turned when the door to the room opened. They saw Dean walk in carrying Addie. Kat saw the way Dean looked at her and Sam and knew that he wasn't happy with it. He shut the door and walked over to the table and sat down. He turned his eyes away from them and looked at the info Sam had found on the hunt.

"So, I wasn't informed that there was a family meeting," Dean said his tone hard.

"Cause this wasn't a family meeting. Sam and I were having a secret rendezvous. Well, it was supposed to be secret," Kat snapped sitting up.

"Kat," Sam said sitting up as well.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Dean demanded.

"Yes, it is. Dean, I love you, YOU. Sam is my best friend and you got to get over that. He was here when you weren't. I am sick of you being jealous of the two of us spending time together."

Dean looked at her then looked at Sam. He looked away from them. He looked down at Adora and knew that he was on thin ice once again. He looked back up at Kat and shook his head.

"I am trying to deal with it, Kitten but it isn't easy. Sammy was there for you when I couldn't be and I guess... I guess I'm jealous of that and I am wondering how... How am I going to fit into this tag team that you two have created," he said.

Kat got up and walked over to Dean. She sat on his lap and kissed him softly on the cheek. She placed her hand on his as he held their daughter. She looked into his eyes and saw love for her and their little family. She smiled at him and knew that he was going to struggle to with trying to dealing with this. He would never be able to forget that Sam had been there when he hadn't. She nuzzled her face in his neck and inhaled his scent.

"We don't have a tag team, Dean. We were just there for each other. But we didn't feel like our family was completed until you came back. Without you we aren't a family. Don't you get that?" she whispered to him softly.

"No, I didn't get that. I'll have to remember that," Dean said wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, I guess we can talk about the case now?" Sam suggested getting up and walking to the table and sitting across from Dean.

"Yeah, we should that is why we are here. So, what do you think is doing it?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Restless spirit. I am sure. I think it's the spirit of the wife because the children's bodies were cremated but not the wife's. The husband didn't want anything to do with her body and the state buried it."

"So, we just dig her up and salt and burn her body and everything should stop?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, that is how it usually works. So, I guess Sammy and I have our work cut out for use tonight."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Kat asked him.

"Sit here and look pretty?" Dean suggested.

"Not happening."

"Kat, you can go to the spa and make sure that we are burning the right body," Sam suggested.

"And how is she going to do that with Addie?"

"We can take Addie."

Sam saw the look Dean gave him. He looked at Kat and saw that she liked that idea. He knew that Dean wanted to keep Kat out of hunting but Sam really didn't see that they could do that; at least not completely. This was their job and there was no way that Dean could keep Kat and later on Addie out of it. There would come a hunt where they would need Kat's help or her abilities. Sam looked down at the paper in front of him not wanting to be the one to tell Dean that. He was already skating on thin ice with the whole Kat and him thing.

"I am not taking my daughter to a cemetery," Dean said.

"Dean, honey there are two choices. She either goes with you to the cemetery or with me to the spa where there might be a ghost that could hurt her. Your choice," Kat said.

Dean sighed and looked at Kat. She smiled at him and he shook his head. He kissed her softly on the lips and felt her still smile against his lips. He pulled away and looked into her grey eyes and knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. He turned and looked at Sam.

"Fine, she comes with us but that means that you have to dig," Dean stated.

"When don't I dig?" Sam asked getting up and going to the fridge to get Dean a beer.

"What are you talking about? I dig."

"Yeah, sure maybe less than half of the time."

"Bullshit. I dig as much as you do."

Kat laughed as Dean and Sam continued to argue about who digs more and who doesn't. She looked down at Addie and saw that her little girl was just sitting there taking everything in. Adora's green eyes looked around then finally settled on Kat. Kat smiled and reached out and took her daughter's hand. Kat looked at Adora and knew that this little girl was the best thing that she had ever done. She hoped that Addie would have a better life then she had had. She never wanted her daughter to feel the pain that she had growing up. She turned and looked at Dean and saw him smiling as he sipped his beer. She smiled back at him and she knew that Addie wouldn't have that life. She knew that Sam and Dean would make sure that Addie wouldn't. Kat kissed Dean on the cheek and nuzzled her face against his neck. She was never going to let this man go again. She had found the second part of her soul and she wouldn't give that up without a fight.

* * *

Dean stood up in the hole and looked at Sam who was soothing Addie. Turns out his little girl liked it better when her Uncle Sam rocked her then her own daddy. And that left Dean digging the hole and Sam watching Adora. Sam looked at him and smiled at Dean. Dean glared at him and went back to digging. He tried to move as fast as he could because he didn't like the fact of Kat being alone in the spa with what was a dangerous ghost.

"I'm sorry, Dean. It's not my fault that she likes me more then you," Sam teased.

"She does not like you more than me. She just... She knows that you're a sucker for all that touchy feeling crap," Dean answered.

"No swearing. You heard what Kat said. Don't make me tell on you."

Sam laughed when he saw Dean turn and the look on his brother's face. He knew that if he hadn't have been holding Adora in his arms Dean would have probably tossed a shovelful of mud at him. He looked down at Addie and saw that she was content and not wailing like she had been. He placed her back in her carrier and picked up his shovel again. He jumped into the hole with Dean and started to shovel again. He looked back at Adora every once and awhile and started to wonder how his dad had done it. John had had two small children to look after. Sam remembered a long line of motel rooms and babysitters when he was younger. There were a couple of times that he did remember Dean and him sitting in the backseat of the impala in the graveyard and waiting for their dad to finish his job. Sam looked back at Addie and wondered twenty years from now what she would have to say about the way they had raised her.

"Hey, Dean now that you're a dad do you ever... Do you ever think about what Adora is going to say about the way you are raising her?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I try not to think about that, Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do then I have to think about the way dad raised us and I... We have enough problems right now without adding to them."

"Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did but... Now looking at Addie and thinking about the life I had growing up," Dean paused and stopped shovelling. He looked at his little girl then looked at Sam, "Dad could have done better. I get that now. And I want her to have better then I had growing up."

"Dean, she already has better."

"Really, how?"

"She has both of her parents with her. And I am going to make sure it stays that way."

Dean looked at Sam and nodded. He didn't say anything and went back to shovelling. He wanted to tell Sam that sometimes it didn't matter how much you tried to stop something from happening; it did anyway. Like how Dean had tried and tried to protect Sam from the yellow eyes demon. In the end the demon had gotten Sam anyway. Sometimes it was just fate and no matter how many times you tried to stop it, fate got its way every time.

* * *

Kat shone the flashlight around the first floor of the spa and quietly walked through it. It had closed for the night two hours before and Kat had snuck in the minute the last employee had left. She walked over to the counter advertising their services and prices. She shone the light on it and looked at the full body massage. It was a hundred dollars. She smirked.

"I can get Dean to that for free. And I bet that he is also better looking than whoever they got doing it," she whispered walking past the counter and down the hall.

She checked every room but didn't find anything and her EMF metre didn't go off. She reached the stairs and slowly climbed them keeping her flashlight down hoping that no one could see it from the outside. She reached the second floor and the EMF started going off. She shoved it in her pocket and shone her light around the landing. She didn't see anything. She took a couple of steps then stopped. She heard movement coming from the room across the hall. She reached behind her and grabbed the sawed off shotgun she had tucked in the back of her jeans. She had needed her hands free to cast the blackout spell insuring that the security alarm would be shut off. She now held the shotgun out in front of her and took a couple more steps. She reached the door and leaned against it. She could hear whispering coming from the other side. She stepped back and took a deep breath. She kicked the door in and held her gun ready to shoot whatever was there waiting for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Kat looked at Ruby but didn't lower her gun. Ruby looked at her and crossed her arms across her chest. Kat didn't care. Sam may trust her but Kat was ready to just exorcise her. She watched as Ruby started to pace back and forth but kept her gun trained on her. Ruby turned and glared at her.

"You know it isn't nice holding guns on people that help you," she said.

"Yeah, really don't think you help. I actually think that you're a lying whore who should go back to Hell," Kat said.

"You would love that wouldn't you? Then you could have both Winchesters to yourself."

"Okay, you know I am really starting to get sick of people thinking me and Sam are a couple. It's getting on my nerves."

"Oh boohoo."

Kat could feel her anger rising. She had really had enough with having to deal with Ruby. She didn't care what Sam had to say anymore she was done. She aimed her gun and pulled the trigger. She smiled with satisfaction when the bullet lodged itself in Ruby's chest. Ruby looked at her shocked.

"Oops, finger slipped," Kat said.

* * *

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead as he climbed out of the grave with Sam. He climbed to his feet and started to wipe the mud from his hands and jeans. All he managed was smear the mud on his jeans more. He looked up and caught the matches that Sam tossed at him. He watched as Sam tossed salt and lighter fluid in the grave over the bones. Dean waited until Sam grabbed Addie's carrier and stepped back before lighting the matches and tossing them in the grave. He stood there for a moment watching as the body burned. He then turned and started to collect all their stuff.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Dean said swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Look at that Addie, you survived your first hunt," Sam said looking down at his niece.

"Now let's go make sure Kitten is alright."

"I'm sure she is fine, Dean. I mean what kind of trouble can she get into?"

* * *

Kat threw Ruby down the stairs and leaned against the wall. She wiped the blood from her busted lip and watched as Ruby landed hard on the first floor landing. She went down the stairs wondering how the hell she was going to explain her busted lip and the blood on her shirt without telling Sam and Dean she beat the crap out of Ruby. She towered over Ruby and kicked her in the gut a couple of times. She smiled and leaned down and looked in Ruby's face.

"This is so much fun, really," she said kicking her again.

"I wouldn't get so comfort," Ruby said looking up at her blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, really and why is that?"

Kat cursed when Ruby yanked on her leg tripping her. She landed on the wood floor hard. She moaned and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw Ruby's fist connecting with her jaw. She turned her head only to have Ruby punch her on the other side. Kat had had enough. She focused her energy and shoved it at Ruby. She opened her eyes and turned to stare at Ruby. Ruby flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Kat shoved herself up to her knees and looked at Ruby laying in the middle of the ruined wall. She smiled and pushed herself up to her feet.

"Ruby, never mess with a witch. And stay away from Sam," Kat said glaring at her.

"You can't control what Sam does," Ruby moaned pulling away from the wall only to fall to the floor.

"No, I can't but if I exorcise your ass, you won't be able to 'help' him."

Kat took a step closer to Ruby. She fully intended on doing that when she heard the impala drive up to the spa. She turned and walked over to the window and peeked out. She saw Dean climb out of the car. She turned and saw that Ruby was gone. She cursed and opened the door. She walked out and met Dean on the porch. She knew by the look on his face that he saw the blood on her shirt right away. She leaned against the railing.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded taking her face in his hands and turning it towards the light coming from the full moon.

"Ghost got active before you salted and burned the body. I'll be fine. My gun is upstairs though," Kat said.

"I'll get it. You sure you're alright?"

"Nothing a little ice and beer can't cure."

Dean looked at Kat and knew that there was more going on. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek softly. He pulled her close and held her in his arms for a moment. He knew when she was lying to him and she had lied to him right there. He had a feeling it wasn't the ghost that had beat her up. He pulled away and went into the spa asking himself if it wasn't the ghost then who could have beaten her like that.

Sam climbed out of the passenger side of the impala to climb in the back letting Kat in front. He watched as Kat walked towards the car. He saw the busted lip and looked at her. She leaned against the car beside him and looked at the ground. She then looked up at him and he didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Ruby was here," Kat said.

"What?"

"Yeah, and this is courtesy of her."

"She hit you?" Sam couldn't believe it. He knew that Ruby and Kat hated each other but he had thought that he had been clear to Ruby that she was never to lay on a hand on Kat.

"Yes, Sam she hit me. I know it's hard to fathom but she is a demon, so hitting humans and beating them up is part of her nature. I didn't tell Dean, I told him the ghost did this."

"You lied to him," Sam stated looking at Kat. He didn't like her lying to Dean. He knew that it would cause problems between them because Dean was going to know that Kat was lying. He didn't want anything that could cause them to fight more to happen.

"Yes, I lied. And do not give me that look. You were the one who didn't tell Dean that Ruby was back from the start, so do not judge me for lying, Sam. I don't want Dean knowing and getting angry at you."

"I can handle Dean's anger."

"Really? And how is he going to feel when you tell him that not only is Ruby back but she showed you how to use your powers?"

Kat stepped in front of Sam and crossed her arms across her arms. She looked at Sam and watched as he looked away. She hated that he hadn't told Dean about using his ability. Now by that action alone, he had her lying to Dean as well. She leaned back against the car and looked at the house. She watched as Dean came out carrying her shotgun. She watched as Sam walked past her and climbed in the backseat. She stood there and knew that they would all have to sit down and come clean to one another. She watched Dean as he walked past her to the trunk. She knew that he didn't believe her. She sighed and climbed into the car. She rested her head on the back of the seat and didn't relish the thought of sitting in the car with Dean for the next few hours. She knew it was not going to go over very well.

* * *

Dean drove griping the steering wheel tight. He had been driving for hours now without stopping. He knew if he stopped then he would start asking Kat questions and those questions would probably lead to them arguing. He was just so damn tired of them arguing that he really didn't have the energy to confront her on her lies. He turned and looked at her and saw her sitting her back resting against the passenger door as she read Anna Karenina with a book light. He watched as she looked up and met his glaze. He looked away and looked back at the road. He heard Sam snore softly in the backseat and looked in the rear view mirror to check on Adora. She was sleeping soundly despite the noise her uncle was making. He looked back at the road and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Kat asked putting her book aside.

"It's fine," Dean answered switching on the wipers as it started to rain.

"I don't think. Something is up. I can tell by your tone. And the fact that we have been driving eight hours and you haven't mentioned stopping for food yet."

"Kitten, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't pretend that everything is alright here and that you didn't lie to me back there. I just... I am so damn tired of fighting with you I don't have the energy to start another round."

Kat watched Dean and knew that she was hurting him. She turned and looked out the window. She didn't know why everything had to be so hard between them now. She hated the lies and everything. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't lie to him. She knew that Sam wanted her to but she just couldn't. She didn't want there to be any more pain or secrets between her and Dean. She loved him and she just wanted to be with him.

"Pull over," she said.

"What?"

"I said pull over. We need to talk and I want you to look at me when I tell you this."

Dean slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. He stopped the impala and watched as Kat climbed out of the car quietly shutting her door. He followed her out careful not to slam his door. He walked around the impala and walked over to where she stood a couple of feet away. He stood in front of her and looked into her grey eyes. He saw the tears but didn't make a move to hold her in his arms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked her crossing his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't the ghost that did this to me. It was Ruby," Kat said.

"What?"

"Ruby, she is back in a new body and after Sam. I have tried, Dean and tried to keep her away but being pregnant with Addie and dealing with losing you and trying to keep Sam a float... She got close to him."

"Why didn't you tell me until now?"

"Why do you think? I can already see you blaming yourself. This is not your fault, Dean."

"I left him alone and she-."

"Stop it! He wasn't alone, I was there but... we were both hurting and she offered up Lilith on a platter. Sam took it."

"Why didn't you?"

Kat wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Dean and shrugged. She turned and looked at the stars and thought about his question. She didn't really know why she had hated the very sight of Ruby from the beginning or why she didn't trust her. She thought it was because Ruby was a demon but she knew it was more than that. She sighed and looked back at Dean.

"I never trusted her. She was a demon first off and then... I always thought she was using you and Sam. And I found out I was right when you were gone. All she wanted was Sam. I don't know why but whatever the reason is it isn't good and Sam... He is just so desperate to get Lilith and punish her that he went along with Ruby," Kat explained.

"Is he still talking to her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. She just showed up and I really didn't care anymore what she had to say. I shot her with the shotgun and then she attacked me. Was going to exorcise her when you showed up. I didn't... I never want you to know because I knew you would blame yourself. This isn't your fault, Dean you couldn't have stopped him."

"You don't know that."

"I know because I tried and I was there. He just wanted payback on Lilith at any cost. I can't tell you... It doesn't matter now, you're here and that's all that matters."

Dean let Kat pull him close to her. He kissed her when she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He wanted to know more about what had happened with Sam when he was in Hell. He knew it had to have been bad; real bad. He didn't want to bring it up though. He didn't know how to without feeling the guilt of causing it. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kat. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you too. Thanks for coming clean," Dean told her and kissed her nose.

"I had to. I didn't want it to come between us. Dean, please don't start something with Sam over this. Not tonight."

"Fine not tonight. But in the morning I am whopping his ass."

Kat nodded. She let Dean take her hand and pulled her back to the impala. She climbed in the passenger and felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She sat back and watched as Dean took off and drove down the road again. She knew she had done the right thing. She knew that there was going to be a fight when Dean confronted Sam but she didn't care. She knew that Sam had to come clean with Dean one day. He couldn't keep hiding who he was from his brother. It wasn't good for either of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam followed Kat into the room once again hating that she had suggested that they all share. He tossed his bag on the far bed when he saw Dean had placed his bag on the bed closest to the door. He watched as Kat placed Addie's carrier on the table by the door and tossed her own bags on the floor. He watched as Dean pulled off his jacket and laid on the bed. Sam knew the minute Dean's head hit his pillow that he was out like a light. Sam placed his things on the other bed and looked at Kat. She was avoiding his eyes and he knew that something was going on.

"Katerina, everything alright?" Sam asked softly.

"No, everything is not alright, Sam. Dean and I are arguing again and it's all so that I can keep your fucking secret," Kat said setting up the bassinet and lifting Adora out of her carrier and placing her in it.

"Kat, you know that he wouldn't understand."

"Bullshit. You just don't want him thinking you're a freak. Which you aren't and I am sick of you thinking you are. Don't you think that I don't feel fucking normal, Sam? That I feel like I don't belong in this world?"

"Your gift is natural, Kat. It came from your parents. A demon bled in my mouth for mine. That is not normal."

"Fuck, Sam does anyone really know what the fuck normal is supposed to be? Does anyone really care what it is?"

"Kat-."

"Just stop. I just... I am going to take a nice hot shower to clear my thoughts. Watch your brother and Addie for me."

Kat saw Sam nod. She went over to the bed and opened her bag pulling out one of Dean's shirts. She looked at Dean sleeping. She grabbed his jacket and covered him with it. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. She pulled away and walked past Sam into the washroom. She closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed and really wished that there weren't so many lies surrounding them all. She hated the lies and wanted them to stop. She didn't want to raise her child surrounded by lies. She went over and started the shower.

Sam heard the shower start in the washroom. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Ruby's number. He needed to have a serious chat with her about her touching Kat. He had made it clear to her once that hurting Kat was not allowed and he was boiling with anger that she had dared to do it. He started to pace the floor listening to the ring tone.

"Well, hello Sam, didn't think I would be hearing from you so soon," Ruby said.

"Ruby, what the hell were you thinking touching Kat?" Sam demanded.

"Come on, Sam you know she provoked me."

"I don't care. We had a fucking deal and part of it was no hurting Katerina no matter how much she pisses you off."

"Fine, do you want me to send a fruit basket and my apologies?"

Sam clenched his jaw and told himself not to yell. He looked at Addie sleeping in the bassinet and wished that things could be different. He really didn't want to trust Ruby but he had no choice. If he wanted Lilith dead and not able to harm Addie he was going to have to keep trusting Ruby even when the deepest part of his soul told him not to. Trusting a demon went against everything he believed in but he had to keep his family safe.

"Where are you?" Sam demanded.

"A few miles down the road from your motel. I'll come pick you up," Ruby answered and Sam could almost see the smile on her face.

"Fine."

Sam hung up and sighed. He shoved his phone in his pocket. He listened and heard that Kat was still in the shower. He grabbed his coat and quietly walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out quietly shutting the door behind him. He really hoped that Kat wouldn't be too pissed when she realized he was gone.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and woke up when he realized that someone was watching him. He sat up and saw Castiel sitting beside him on the bed. Dean ran his hand over his face and looked around the room. He didn't see Kat or Sam but saw Addie's bassinet. He then heard the shower and knew that either Sam or Kat was in there. He turned and looked at the angel.

"You get your kick out of watching people sleep?" he demanded.

"No, I do not. I am here for a reason."

"And what is that?"

"You need to stop it."

"Stop what might I ask?"

Castiel just looked at Dean. He reached out and touched his finger to Dean's forehead and watched as Dean disappeared back to the past. Castiel sat back and waited. He didn't have to wait long. The door to the washroom opened and Kat walked out in one of Dean's button up shirts a towel around her head. She stopped and looked at him then looked around the room.

"Where's Dean?" she demanded pulling the towel off of her head and tossing it aside.

"He was needed elsewhere."

"Bullshit. I want you to bring him back right now. I don't know what kind of shit you are pulling but I won't have you messing with him. He has been though enough."

"Is that why you blocked his dreams from him?"

Kat looked at Castiel. She waved her hand and suddenly he was tossed against the wall and held him against it. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his jacket and looked deep into his eyes. She smiled when she felt him struggling against her power but she still held him tight against the wall. She was stronger than he was.

"Do not make me hurt you, Castiel. You know I can," she said softly.

"You were never meant to be here. I am doing what needs to be done and you know it."

"I know no such thing. Tell me what he is supposed to do and where you sent him now or I promise you there will be one less angel in God's army."

"You wouldn't dare."

Kat smiled. She snapped her fingers and smiled at the flame that appeared on the tips of her fingers. It had taken her hours and hours of practice to learn how to do that without whispering the incantation but learn she had. She moved her fingers closer to Castiel and gently placed them on his coat watching as the fire danced on his shoulder. It awaited her orders to spread of not. She looked at the angel and waited. She knew he would talk. She sensed something inside of Castiel. She knew that he was not happy with the orders being given to him and she really hoped that he could become an ally to them. She had a feeling they would need him as an ally later on.

"Where is he, Cas? I don't want to hurt you but I will," she whispered softly.

"He was sent to the past. He needs to see what was kept from him and Sam."

"And what is that?"

"Mary was a hunter. She made a deal with Azazel to bring John back to life. Dean needs to see that all this was planned ten years before Sam's birth."

"You really sent him there by himself. What did you tell him, Castiel?"

"That he needed to stop it."

Castiel felt himself drop to his feet. He watched as Kat turned and walked back to the washroom. She came out pulling on her jeans and carrying her shoes. He stepped in front of her when she went to walk out of the room. He reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. A moment later the bruise on her face healed along with the ache in her ribs and any other pains she had. He knew she would need to be a hundred percent for the fight that was coming and wanted to insure that Dean saw her as an asset not a liability. He saw the way she looked at him and knew he had made a friend in her.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered.

"Yes, I did. We should not be on opposite sides. We will both be needed in this fight and... Even though my superiors feel that you should not be here I... I disagree. You are the only one who is able to speak to Dean and get him to understand what is at stake. Sam as well."

"You are doing this for a reason aren't you?" Kat asked slipping on her shoes quickly.

"Sam needs to stop using his ability. It is evil and... It will not be tolerated."

"Got it. Stay here and watch Adora. And I swear to God, Cas if you don't stay here and watch my daughter, I will hurt you."

Kat grabbed the keys to the impala and ran out of the room muttering the incantation to make the fire on Castiel's shoulder disappear. She then muttered a protection spell around the room. She ran to the impala and climbed in. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She thought about Sam. It took a couple of moments but she felt the connection. She opened her eyes and knew where he was. She started the impala and took off.

* * *

Dean sat in the diner trying really hard to figure out where the hell he was. He pulled out his cell phone trying to get service. He thought about Kat and Sam and wondered which one of them was right at the moment beating the crap out of Castiel. His money was on Kat since he was pretty sure Sam would be way too happy to finally meet an actual angel to hurt it. He sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to get any service on his phone. He turned to the man next to him.

The man next to him had black hair and he seemed familiar to Dean. The guy looked at him and gave him a smile and Dean noticed his blue eyes. For a moment Dean could have swore he was looking at his dad. The man and his father shared the same blue eyes. Dean shook his head to clear those thoughts away. He smiled at the man and showed him his cell phone.

"Know where I can get service around here?" he asked.

"The SS Enterprise," the guy answered smiling.

Dean made a face at the guy. He looked around the coffee shop and wondered what the hell was going on. Everyone was dressed in the best of the seventies fashion. A guy behind the counter placed a cup of coffee in front of him and Dean did a double take. The guy was dressed just like Sonny Bono. Dean laughed a little and took a sip of his coffee.

"You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?" he said smirking.

"What? Sonny and Cher broke up?" the guy beside him asked suddenly interested in what Dean had to say.

Dean just looked at him and didn't know what to say. The guy seemed to be genuinely shocked that Sonny and Cher had broken up. He opened his mouth to say something more but the bell jingling on top of the door distracted him.

"Winchester! Damn good to see you!" an old man said walking over to the man sitting beside Dean. Dean watched as the man talked to him. Dean then got a glance at the paper that the younger man had set down. He read the headlines and was shocked at the date that was on the paper. It read April 1973.

Dean turned and looked at the young man again. He looked at him more closely and suddenly everything came together. That was his father. A younger, happier version of the John Winchester that Dean had spent his life obeying. He turned away from the man and stared at his coffee. He really didn't care why he was there in the past for the moment; he was just glad that he was able to see his dad young and happy. The last time he remembered seeing his dad happy was when his mom was alive. Dean pushed those thoughts aside and watched as John threw money down paying for his coffee and Dean's. Dean waited until he walked out of the coffee shop before getting up and following him.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam stood in front of the demon with Ruby standing beside him. Sam wiped his mouth making sure that there was no left over demon blood on his mouth. He walked over to the demon and pulled off the bag around its head. He looked at the man and saw the way the man looked at him.

"Well, if it isn't Sammy Winchester," the demon said laughing.

"Shut up," Sam said.

"Why? I mean your little insurance policy isn't here. Where is the lovely Katerina tonight? She leave you high and dry now that your brother is back in the picture?"

Sam tried really hard to control his anger. He looked at the demon and saw the smug smile on his face. He shook his head and turned around walking off to the side. He took slow deep breaths like Kat had told him to do when his anger got out of hand. He turned and looked at Ruby when she walked over to him. He shook his head when she went to open her mouth. He really didn't want to hear what she had to say. He really couldn't care less about what shit she was going to say to him about not letting the demon get to him. He looked back to the demon and wondered how many other demons thought the same thing this one did. That Kat and him had been an item. He turned when the door to the warehouse opened and Kat walked in.

"There she is! The real power behind the Winchesters!" the demon yelled at seeing Kat.

"Go to hell," Kat ordered smirking when black smoke bellowed out of the demon's mouth and filtered to the floor disappearing in flames and more smoke.

"Thanks, Kat, really. Sam was supposed to use him to practice!" Ruby stated looking at the guy looking around confused as to why he was there.

"How about he practices on you?" Kat asked walking over to them.

"Enough, both of you," Sam said not being able to deal with the two of them fighting.

"Whatever. I'll get the guy to the hospital and look for another one for you to practice," Ruby muttered walking by. Kat grabbed her arm and yanked her close.

"Sam isn't practicing with you tonight or any other night. Disappear Ruby by your own choice, or I will make you disappear."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kat looked into Ruby's eyes willing her hand to heat up. She saw Ruby's eyes go black. She grabbed Ruby's other arm as it came up to hit her. She glared at her and smiled softly. She felt Sam hovering over her and knew that he was ready at any moment to step in between them if anything happened. She looked deep into Ruby's black eyes and didn't feel fear. Instead she felt anger and hate towards this evil thing that had pulled Sam into her evil web. Kat wanted nothing more than to send her back to Hell or even kill her.

"I will kill you Ruby. I promise you that it will be the most painful experience you will ever experience in your life. Now get the hell out of here and do not come back and darken Sam's door again or I promise you, there will be hell to pay," Kat said shoving Ruby aside.

Ruby stepped forward to go after Kat but Sam stepped in between them. He gave Ruby a look and Ruby turned and walked over to the man. She helped him up then carried him over to the door and left. Sam turned to look at Kat. He never saw the punch coming and it landed on his cheek. Pain exploded in his cheek and lower jaw. He turned and looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes and knew that something had happened between her and Dean when he had left. He really hoped that it hadn't been another fight between them. He feared that this time that it had been about him.

"Kat-."

"Don't. Just, don't. This," Kat said waving her arms around the room to indicate what he had been doing with Ruby, "needs to stop. NOW."

Kat watched as Sam turned away from her. She shook her head and looked at her watch. She really didn't know how much time she had before Dean came back and Castiel sent him this way. She just hoped it was enough time so that she could convince Sam to stop what he was doing. If she couldn't she would have to take the next step. And the next step was going to be tough for all of them to handle.

* * *

Dean watched his father as John checked out the vehicles on the lot of the used car dealership. He shook his head still shocked that he was here and watching his father. Everything about his dad was carefree and happy. It was like John Winchester was an entire different person. Dean walked over and leaned against the impala as his dad looked at talked to the salesman about a Volkswagen van. Dean couldn't let his father buy that. There was no way in hell that Dean was going to drive a hippy van around. He waited and watched as the salesman walked away. He went over to John then.

"That's not the one you want," he said softly.

"Oh, really?" John asked looking up and seeing the guy from the restaurant. He stood up and watched as the guy tapped the '67 impala on the hood. John looked at the car and instantly fell in love.

"This is the car you want," the guy said moving aside so that John could look at the motor. John listened as the guy rattled off all of the stats for the car and knew in his heart that this was the car he should be driving off the lot. He turned and looked back at the hippy van and remembered the promise that he had Mary. As much as he wanted this car, he loved Mary and he wanted to see her happy which meant that he was going to be driving off the lot in a hippy van instead of this awesome car.

"You're right, this car is awesome," he admitted.

"Then why are you buying that van?" the guy asked and John watched as the stranger turned and looked at the van. In that moment, the stranger reminded him of Mary. He had seen Mary look at something she found distasteful in the same way that this stranger was. It was weird. It was like this guy was related to Mary or something. John pushed those feeling aside as the stranger turned and faced him again.

"I kind of promised someone I would," John said smiling slightly when he thought of Mary.

"Over a 1967 Chevy impala? Wow, must be someone special," the stranger said.

"Yeah, she is. John Winchester," John said holding out his hand.

"Dean... Van Halen. I just... I wanted to thank you for buying me a coffee back there," Dean said knowing that he couldn't say his real name without freaking his father out.

"You're welcome. You seemed pretty out of it back there.

"I was. I just... I guess I had one wild night."

"That you did."

"Did you notice...? Well... The cold spots back there?"

"Cold spots?"

Dean watched as John turned to look at him and gave him a weird look. Dean took a deep breath and tried to figure out how he could go about asking about anything supernatural without scaring his dad. Castiel had said that he had to stop something. To Dean that meant that he had to stop something supernatural and he didn't know how he was going to figure out what he was suppose to stop. He looked down and tried to put together a plan that might help him figure out what was going on. He knew whatever it was had something to do with his parents.

"Yeah, cold spots. Did you notice them back there?" Dean pushed.

"No, I didn't."

"What about any cattle mutilations or-."

"Sir, I really don't know what you want but just stop."

Dean looked at John and nodded, "Sorry, man. I'll just leave you alone."

Dean walked away shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. He walked around the corner and found an old car. He looked around and noticed that no one was watching him. He tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked. He climbed in the car and flipped down the visor. He smiled as the keys fell into his lap. He shook his head a little as he started the car at how careless some people could be. He turned the car onto the street. He parked across from the car dealership and waited for his dad to leave. Once he did he would follow him. He needed to keep an eye on his dad because he had this sinking feeling that what he was supposed to stop had to do with his parents.

As he sat and waited his thoughts turned to Kat and Addie. He wondered how they were doing and if Kat was worried about him. If he knew his girl, he knew that she would be worried and angry at Cas for letting Dean do this alone. He smiled a little when he thought about how much his life had changed since meeting her. He was ready to commit to her and to make her his everything. Hell, she already was his everything. Her powers scared him, sure but if he was honest to himself deep down he trusted her to make the right decisions about her powers. He just worried about her putting herself in danger because she thought she was invincible because of her powers. He pushed all thoughts of his lover and their daughter aside as he saw John drive off the lot in the impala. He smiled a little and followed his father down the street. Hopefully, his father would lead him to his mother and he could figure out what he needed to stop.

* * *

Kat paced in front of Sam and waited for him to tell her the reasons why he was so unwilling to stop what he was doing. She stopped pacing and looked at him leaning against the wall watching her. She read the look on his face and knew that he was hiding something from her. He looked down and wouldn't hold her glaze for very long. She walked over to Sam and lifted his chin forcing him to look at her. She looked into his eyes and reached out to him using the bond she had with him. She waited and then it was like the door opened. His thoughts came flooding into her mind. She shifted though them and stopped when she caught one that she just couldn't believe was real.

_I hope she doesn't find out about the drinking demon blood._

"Sam, tell me... Tell me that that isn't the secret way that you boosted your powers. Please, tell me that you are lying," she begged tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Katerina, come on. You knew my powers aren't like yours. They aren't natural. I needed some way to boost them and make them stronger," Sam said watching as Kat pulled away from him. He hated the look on her face. She was disgusted with him and disappointed in him. He hated it but knew that it was necessary.

"I thought you were just working with Ruby. Not fucking drinking demon blood! Fuck, Sam didn't you ever stop and think what the fuck you are doing?"

"I needed to protect you!"

"I could protect myself and you! Do not lay this at my feet! What the hell were you thinking? Really? Do you have any idea what the demon blood is doing to you?"

"It is making me stronger. It is going to make me strong enough so that I can destroy Lilith."

"That is not what I mean and you know it. I mean what it is doing to you on this inside, Sam. It is changing who you are. I knew you, Sam, or at least I use to know you. You use to be the most caring person I knew. You were my best friend."

"So, now I'm not. Is that it, Kat? I am no longer your friend if I do this?" Sam demanded tears coming to his eyes.

"You will always be my friend, Sam, always. You know that, so don't freakin stand there and think that this is me pushing you away. After everything we have been though together, you really think that I could turn my back on you? Do you?"

"You did once already, why not again?"

Sam watched as Kat looked away from him. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks and knew that he had stuck a low blow mentioning the night that she had pushed him away after he had kissed her. He had wanted so badly to call her his but she had pushed him away instead choosing Dean. Sam still wanted to call her his but knew that she would always love Dean. He knew that her and his brother were good for each other and as much as he wanted Kat, Addie deserved to have her parents together and happy. Sam couldn't stand in the way of that. He watched as Kat turned and looked back at him. Her grey eyes were filled with pain and he opened his mouth to take back what he had said. She held up her hand silencing any apology that he might have given her.

"You know why I didn't let it continue that night. I didn't want to hurt you. You were the only person I had here to depend on and I wasn't about to cause you more pain. You know that and you know that I can't feel what I feel for Dean, for you. I just can't, Sam. I love you but it isn't the same love I feel for Dean. That doesn't mean though, that I don't need you as much as I need Dean. I thought you understood that," she whispered.

"Kat, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-."

"But you did. I can't... I can't do this right now."

Kat walked away from Sam and out the door. She turned and leaned against the building. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She knew what she had to do now. She was going to have to bind Sam's powers. She knew that Sam and Ruby were going to be pissed. She sighed and knew that Dean would also be pissed when he found out what she had to do to bind Sam's powers. It wasn't going to be pretty if Dean found out. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears. She walked to the impala pulling out the keys and opening the trunk. She looked in there hoping that she everything she needed to start the binding. She found some of what she needed and knew that she would have to go back to the motel for the rest. She slammed the trunk and walked around the car and climbed in the driver's side. She started the car and pulled away. This night had turned into one of the worst ones she had ever had.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean flipped open the journal and started flipping the pages as his grandfather and grandmother watched him. He still couldn't get over that he was named after his grandmother, Deanna or that his mother had been a hunter. He stopped when he found where his father had written the movement of the yellow eyed demon. Dean knew that if he could kill it now then it would never kill his mother and everything would be alright. Mary would live and he would have a normal childhood. Most of all, Adora would get to have a normal childhood. God, he needed to stop everything from going wrong.

"Kid, I have no idea what you are saying or trying to prove but you are sounding nuts," Samuel said looking at Dean again as Deanna went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I know how it sounds but I am not crazy. I am your grandson, Mary is my mother and John Winchester is my father. I am from the future and I have come back to stop something very horrible from happening," Dean explained again. He was getting really tired of warning his family about the night that Mary died. He had tried to tell Mary earlier but he was sure that it she didn't get it or would forget.

"Yeah, you're right, it does sound crazy."

"You just need to believe me."

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should believe you?"

"Because if you don't, ten years from now, Mary is going to die and this demonic son of a bitch is going to kill her. I am trying to stop that from ever happening. It's why I drove all freakin night just to get the goddamn colt."

"The colt? You do realize that that is just a fairy tale hunters tell their kids so that they can sleep better at night, right?" Samuel asked resting his hands on the dark surface of the table and leaning in to look at Dean.

"A fairy tale?"

"Yes, a fairy tale. It doesn't exist."

Dean didn't say anything. He stood up straight and pulled the colt out from the inside pocket of the leather jacket that had once belonged to John Winchester. Dean looked at the colt then held it up so that Samuel could get a good look at it. He then placed it on the table by John's journal and went back to running his finger down the page trying to locate where the yellow eyed demon showed up next.

"Huh, well that certainly looks real enough for a gun that is a fairy tale," Dean muttered loud enough so that Samuel could hear him.

Samuel was quiet for several moments as he looked at the colt then looked at Dean. Dean looked up from his father's journal and looked at his grandfather. Samuel's hard eyes looked at him and for a moment Dean was reminded of a look that Sammy had gotten in his eyes at the age of five when he had been determined to still believe in Santa Claus even after Dean had dashed his hopes. It was the stubborn look that Dean had always thought came from John but there it was in his grandfather's eyes. Apparently the Winchesters weren't the only ones with the stubborn gene in their blood.

"Alright, so the magical fairy tale gun is real. That doesn't mean that I am going to believe the other crazy stuff you told me," Samuel admitted.

"I am not going to tell the sad sob story of my life all over again. If you don't want to believe me then fine. You can stand back and do nothing and then you'll lose your daughter. This son of a bitch has a sick plan and I am going to stop it," Dean stated firmly glancing up and looking at Samuel.

"Stop it? I very much doubt that you can stop my plan."

Dean frowned and then cursed as Samuel's eyes turned yellow. He reached for the colt but the demon tossed him in a chair and then shoved the chair across the room slamming it into some book shelves without even lifting a finger. Dean looked up and began to struggle. He watched as the yellow eyed son of a bitch that had killed his mother and been responsible for Sammy's own death looked at him and smiled sickly using Dean's grandfather's body.

"So, I take it that you aren't one of my special children. Because if you were, you would do less talking and more flashing around the ability my demon blood gave you," the demon said leaning in close to Dean.

"Demon blood?" Dean asked trying to keep the demon occupied as he saw Deanna out of the corner of his eye stick her head out of the kitchen. He really hoped that she had a plan.

"Demon blood, baby it's better than Ovatine. Does the body good making it nice and strong along with providing it with a little extra bonus. See, I don't have sex with the mothers, oh no that would just be... Well, it would get very old after a while. No, all I need to do is stand in the infant's nursery on the six month anniversary of being born on this miserable planet and bleed some demon blood into their mouth."

Dean started to process what the demon was saying. He swore and closed his eyes as it came together in his head. Azazel had bled into Sam's mouth when Sam had been a baby. Dean felt sick to his stomach. He really didn't want to think about what that toxic blood had done to his little brother. He suddenly thought about what John had told him before John had died and he wondered if maybe his father hadn't known all along that something could be wrong with Sam. Dean opened his eyes and glared at the demon that was the cause of all the heartache and pain in his life since he had been four years old. This bastard had taken away his mother, altered the course of his family's history just because he had some grand plan that might involve Sammy. No, Dean was going to make sure that it stopped there. He, Dean Winchester was going to change the future. He had to.

He looked up and watched as Deanna went to grab the colt from the floor. Suddenly she was flying though the air and crashing hard against the wall across from the dining room. Dean struggled against the invisible force pinning him to the chair. He was helpless as Azazel walked over to his grandmother and shook his head. The demon grabbed Deanna's head and twisted. Dean could hear the horrible crushing sounds as the bones in Deanna's neck were broken killing her. Azazel dropped her head back down to the floor and turned to look at Dean again.

"Now where were we?" he asked walking back over to him forgetting about the colt.

"I want you to look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, because I am the one who kills you. I end your pathetic little life. Maybe not right now, but one day I do," Dean told him smirking.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it. Now, I have somewhere to be. Try to behave while I'm gone."

Dean watched as Azazel left. He looked down and suddenly everything was falling apart. He struggled against the hold and then felt the hold give way. He stood up and grabbed the colt. He needed to stop what was going to happen. He couldn't let his family fall apart again.

* * *

Kat tossed the last herb in the cup and coughed as a puff of smoke came up. She turned and looked at Castiel. She knew the look that he had on his face. It was the look that he thought she was making a mistake. She sighed and grabbed the cup and downed everything that was in it. She made a face and swallowed the contents trying really hard not to throw them back up. She knew that the mixture of herbs would make the binding spell stronger ensuring that it would take a while before Ruby could figure out how to break it. She tossed the glass aside and started throwing Addie's things back in the bag. She knew that once she did the spell the shit was going to hit the fan and she didn't want Adora there as her family fought. She shoved the bag at Castiel.

"I want you to take Addie to Bobby's. Just tell Bobby that something is going on and I just want him to watch her for a few hours until I call him. Can you do that for me or is that against the rules?" Kat asked softly looking at the angel.

"I can do that. I do not believe that this is a good idea. Dean will never understand it."

"I don't care. You want Sam to stop using his powers and this will ensure that he will. At least for a while until Ruby can break it. And I intend on killing her before she can."

"I am not sure that you can deal with the fallout. Katerina, you could lose Dean over this. Is that what you want?"

Kat picked Adora up and kissed her daughter before placing her in the baby carrier. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to lose Dean but she needed to stop Sam. She knew that what he was doing wasn't healthy and it was going to something bad. Ruby had him drinking demon blood and Kat wasn't going to just sit back and let her lead Sam down the wrong path. She wouldn't be a good friend if she just stood back and let Ruby use Sam for her own means. Kat strapped Addie in the baby carrier and picked it up and handed it to Cas. She shrugged and sighed holding in her tears.

"I know that I might lose him but this is my family and I am not going to sit back and let it fall apart. I have to do everything that I can to save it. Even if it means that I might lose Dean," Kat answered truthfully.

"Adora will not understand why you and her father are not together."

"I hope it won't come to that. I really hope it won't. "

Castiel watched as Kat grabbed her coat and pulled it on. He watched her leave and then looked down at Addie.

"I am not sure what your parents are thinking. They are so... Stubborn," he said as he vanished with her being her to Bobby's.

* * *

Sam looked at Ruby as she held her knife against her arm. He looked over at the teenage girl that was struggling against the ropes her eyes black. She growled at him and Sam was worried about where Ruby had found her. He had already tried three times to exorcise the damn demon but he just couldn't. Now Ruby was trying to tell him that he needed more demon blood to do it. He just couldn't drink it though. Every time he tried all he could think about was the look in Kat's eyes as she realized what he had been doing behind her back. He turned away when Ruby offered him her arm. He heard her curse.

"Dammit, Sam, you need it or else you won't be able to extract that demon," Ruby said firmly.

"Why do we have to do this now? I should get back to the room before Dean realizes that I'm gone."

"Are you scared of Dean finding out or are you scared of what Kat thinks of you?"

"This has nothing to do with Kat, Ruby. You have no right to talk about her."

"No right? She has you wrapped around her little finger and always has. She is the only reason that you have felt guilty about doing this. Well, guess what Sam now she knows and you know as well as I do that she hates you for it."

Sam turned away from her. He didn't want to admit that she was right. He knew deep down that Kat probably couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Hell, he couldn't even stand to see himself in the mirror anymore. He turned when the door banged open. He saw Kat walk in. She waved her hand and the teenage girl was freed from her bindings. The demon ran towards Kat but with another flick of her hand the smoke came pouring out of its mouth and the girl laid on the floor unconscious. Ruby ran past Sam but Kat looked up and suddenly Ruby was flying though the air and pinned against the far wall.

"Kat-," Sam started.

"Look, I am not letting her go and we... We need to talk," she said looking at him.

"Sam, don't-," Ruby started.

"You, I think have had enough time to poison his mind."

Kat waved her hand again and Ruby fell silent. Kat could feel her body fighting against her as she unleashed her full power to flow though her. She had never felt so powerful and dangerous. She knew that once this was over she would crash but at the moment she needed all her powers running on high. She needed to be at her strongest if she had any hope at all of binding Sam and making sure that it stuck. Everything was riding on this; the most important thing being the future of their family.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean woke up in the motel room. He sat up flinging his jacket off of him. He turned and saw Castiel standing over by the other bed. He looked around the room but Kat and Sam weren't around and the shower wasn't running. He ran a hand though his hair and tried to forget what he had seen. Mary had made a deal with Azazel and that was why the demon had showed up in Sam's nursery ten years later. Dean couldn't believe it. His mother had let the demon into their home and it had killed her. He looked at Castiel.

"I didn't change anything, did I? She still died in that nursery," Dean answered softly.

"It's alright, Dean, you were never supposed to change it. You were just meant to see why all this happened," Castiel answered looking at Dean.

"So, you basically just lied to me that I could stop it when I couldn't?"

Dean got up from the bed and really thought about pounding the crap out of Castiel. Dean had stood back and watched as his mother had to choose to save her father or John. He had learned that the reason that Azazel had been in Sammy's nursery was because Mary had let him come in. No matter what he had told Mary it didn't change anything. Castiel had lied to him and Dean had been though hell trying to change something that ultimately would never change.

"I was destiny, Dean, and destiny cannot be changed. I wish it could but it can't. And you needed to see it so that you know what Sam can become."

Dean grabbed his coat and looked at Castiel. He saw the way that the angel was avoiding his glaze and Dean knew that something was up.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"You need to stop him, Dean. Katerina is trying but in the end it has to be you who stops Sam. He is going down a dangerous road and he needs you to stop him. If you don't, we will."

Castiel touched Dean on the forehead sending him to the warehouse where Kat and Sam were. Castiel sighed and really hoped that Kat knew what she was doing. He knew that this would not end well and instead of it stopping Sam from using his powers it might push him towards it more. Castiel disappeared and decided that the Winchester family needed to work this out on their own.

* * *

Kat looked at Sam and wondered if she could really do this to him. She then heard Ruby struggling to be free and Kat knew she had too. Sam wouldn't listen to her or Dean so it had come down to this. She felt to cool steel of her knife as she walked closer to him. She looked down at his feet feeling tears come to her eyes. She told herself she was doing this for Dean and Addie. Dean needed his brother and Adora needed her uncle. Her daughter had a right to get to know Sam and love him. And Dean had literally gone to Hell for Sam; he deserved to have that time back that he had lost with his brother.

"Kat, I am-," Sam started.

"Stop, Sam. You... God, I don't want to admit this but you were right. I was pushing you away. I... I have been pushing you away all along," Kat answered taking a slow breath.

Sam raised an eyebrow when Kat ran a finger down his chest and stomach. He looked up and met her eyes and took a step back. He could have sworn that he saw fire in her grey eyes. He looked again but it was gone. He leaned against the wall when Kat pushed her body against his. Her chest pressed against his and he was pretty sure that that was the moment his heart started to beat faster. She leaned in closer and he felt her breath against his chin.

"Katerina, what... What are you doing?" he asked taking deep breaths and telling himself not to get flustered. He tried to remind himself that this was his brother's fiancée. Dean would literally kill him for just thinking the thoughts he was now about Kat.

"What I should have done from the moment you kissed me."

Kat leaned in closer and kissed Sam hard on the mouth. She ran her hands down his chest unsnapping the buttons on his shirt as she went. She brushed her fingers along his bare chest and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She kissed him deeper praying that he was too caught up in the moment to realize what she was doing. She slowly reached one hand behind her and pulled out her switch blade. She flicked it open and let Sam's tongue enter her mouth. She closed her eyes tight and willed herself not to cry or think about Dean. She had a mission to finish. She opened her eyes and pulled her mouth away from Sam's to kiss down his neck. She glanced down and quickly sliced her other hand. She then pulled away from Sam and smiled at him sadly.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

"Kat, what-," Sam was cut off by Kat slicing a long cut on his chest. She then placed her hand on the cut and their blood flowed together. She yanked him close and kissed him hard again. Sam heard Ruby struggling more but in the moment he was caught up in Kat.

* * *

Dean stood there shocked at what he was seeing. From his spot outside the window, he had a perfect view of his fiancée, the mother of his little girl, kissing his brother. He felt hurt, betrayed and angry. He turned his back against the image and leaned against the window. He just stood there staring into the dark of the night.

He tried to stop his mind from wondering to thoughts about what had happened between Sam and Kat when he had been in Hell. He tried to stop his mind from going there but he couldn't. He had wanted so badly to trust Kat and to love her again. Especially now that they had Adora. He wanted his daughter to grow up with both her parents. He wanted better for Addie then he had had and now he knew that she would never get it. He knew that he would never be able to trust his brother and Kat again. His heart ached at the mere thought of having to live without her again.

He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. He needed to go in there and confront them. He couldn't just walk away and pretend that he never saw anything. He started to walk towards the doors and thought about every moment he had spent with Kat. He had loved her and needed her so much. He still did; he really didn't think that he could actually walk away from her. She had showed him that he could love and that it was alright to need someone. He snorted; yeah turned out she was playing him. He told himself to harden his heart towards her. He wouldn't give her another chance to hurt him.

* * *

Kat felt her blood burn with Sam's. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his. She let her tears fall. It was now or never. She needed to finish the binding spell.

"Ego redimio vos ex causa vulnero ut vestri quod alius per vestri vox," she whispered.

She winced as a bright light shone from their blood. She sighed when the light disappeared and pulled away from Sam. She wiped her hand on her jeans wincing as it stung. She didn't dare look up at Sam because she knew that at the moment he was still in shock but he was going to put the pieces together and when he did he would feel used.

Sam stood there shocked and dazed. He then replayed the words that Kat had said in his head. He looked up at her and saw how pale she was. But most of all he noticed how she wasn't meeting his eyes. He went over and grabbed her by the arms. She looked up at him and he was shocked to see how dull her eyes were. He loosened his grip on her but still held her tight.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"I binded your powers. No amount of demon blood is going to help, Sam. I binded them and you can't use them," she answered her voice soft.

Kat let her body fall to the floor when Sam let her go. She heard Ruby fall to the floor as well as she let go of her hold on her. Kat felt light headed and knew there was a damn good chance she was going to pass out. She turned when she heard the door to the warehouse open. She swore when she saw Dean walk into the warehouse. She tried to stand up but was just so weak. She watched as Sam turned and saw Dean as well. God, she would give anything not to have to sit here and watch the family she loved fall apart.

"So, I guess I was right all along. You both have been sneaking around behind my back," Dean said.

"No, we haven't," Sam said.

"I bound his powers," Kat answered looking up at Dean her eyes filling with tears as she saw the look he gave her. She knew she would never be able to fix this. She had broken his heart and he wouldn't give her a second chance.

"You bound his powers. So, Sammy, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Why don't you take your bitch and just leave?" Ruby asked letting her anger show. She couldn't believe that after all the work she had put into Sam using his powers that in a matter of moments, Kat had erased it all. She was going to have to work three times as hard now to get everything back on track.

Dean looked at the brunette. He saw the way Sam was shielding her from him and he swore. He suddenly knew who that was. And he also knew why Sam had been using his powers. That brunette had to be Ruby. Ruby had been the one who had always told Sam that he had something in him that he could use. She must have finally gotten in after Dean had gone to Hell. He looked at Sam and shook his head.

"Ruby, Sam? You're trusting demons now?" he asked.

"Dean, please. We can talk about this later."

"I just can't... I can't believe that everyone I loved has decided to screw me over."

"Dean," Kat pleaded. She watched as Dean shook his head and just walked out of the warehouse. She let more tears fall.

Sam looked at Kat and sighed. He went over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She wouldn't face him. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I knew this would happen but I risked everything to help you. Listen to me, Sam, don't trust Ruby. Stop talking to her and walk away. She doesn't care about you. She is just using you," Kat said praying and hoping that Sam would listen to her this time. She had used all her powers on the binding spell and her body was exhausted. It would be awhile before she work up that much power again to be able to wipe Ruby off the face of the planet.

"I don't want to talk about this now. Let's get you back to the motel," Sam said helping her to her feet. She pulled away again.

"I can get back on my own. Just... Please listen to me this time."

Sam watched as Kat gave him one last look before she walked out of the warehouse. He turned and looked at Ruby. Ruby gave him a look and Sam wondered if maybe Kat didn't have a point. Ever since he had let Ruby come into his life again and he had started listening to her, things had gone to Hell fast. He walked over to the teenage girl that was still passed out and picked her up in his arms. He looked at Ruby.

"Let's get her to a hospital," he said walking out of the warehouse.

* * *

Kat walked into the motel room. She looked around and saw that Dean wasn't there. She walked over to her bags and grabbed them. She turned to leave but stopped. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. She dropped one of her bags and leaned against the wall. She pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialled Dean's number. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She listened as it rang and rang. Then Dean's voice mail came on. She let more tears fall knowing that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Dean, it's Kat, I... I think it would be better if I left. I am going to go to Bobby's for awhile and then maybe... Maybe somewhere else. I won't keep you from seeing Adora. I would never do that but... I know that you don't want to see me anymore and that's alright. Please, don't blame Sam. This is my fault. I... Goodbye, Dean," she said flipping her phone closed.

She stayed against the wall crying. She didn't know if she could move or not. Her body was so tired and she didn't want to leave Dean. She loved him so much she didn't want to be alone in this world without him. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. She knew that she needed to leave. She loved Dean but right now he didn't want anything to do with her. It would be better to just leave then to stay and have Addie exposed to all that fighting. She pulled herself away from the wall and picked up her other bag. She walked to the door and pulled it open and walked out. She tried to tell herself that she was doing the right thing but it just felt so wrong.

* * *

Dean flipped his phone closed after he had listened to Kat's message. He leaned against the impala and stared at his phone. He stared at it wanting to call her back and ask her not to leave. He wanted her and Addie in his. He needed them in his life. He shoved his phone in his pocket though and started out as the sun slowly rose. He felt tears falling but did nothing to stop them. He knew that having Kat away from him was better right now. It would keep Addie and her safe. Dean didn't know if he could hunt and live hsi life without but he was going to have to try. He loved her but being with her had proven to be too hard and painful. Letting her walk away was better. This way neither of them would hurt the other. Even if knowing that she would be gone tore at his heart, he had to let her go.


	23. Epilogue

Kat slowly packed up her things again. She turned when Bobby walked into the room. She smiled at him and welcomed his hug. She had been staying with him for two weeks but now she knew it was time to move on. She and Dean had barely spoken to each other and she knew that he would stay away from Bobby's as long as she was there. Plus, she was really worried that one of these days she would wake up and find Sam sitting on the foot of her bed begging her to come back. He had called her over and over asking her to come back. He kept saying it wasn't fair to Adora and if anyone should leave it should be him. Kat talked to him some times but the other times she just let the messages pile up until she had to erase them all from her voicemail.

"I still think you should stay longer," Bobby said.

"Bobby, I have stayed long enough. I need to go out into the world and find my own place. Somewhere where Addie can grow up," Kat said.

"Will you tell Dean where you end up?"

"Of course. He is Adora's father, for better or worse. It didn't work out between us but that doesn't mean that I don't want her to know him. She deserves that."

Bobby watched as Kat zipped up the bag then moved on to the other one. He sighed hating that she was leaving. He had tried to talk to Dean to tell the boy that he needed to man up and ask her to go back. He knew that she wasn't happy without Dean and that Dean was a mess without her. Sam had told him about the string of one night stands and bars that seemed to follow Dean now. And that Dean didn't sleep; he drank until he passed out then came to in the morning. Bobby had wanted better for Sam and Dean and he had thought that Kat and Dean would be happy. He had been wrong apparently.

"You know, Katerina, I think you still love him," Bobby said.

"I will always love him, Bobby. Always. Nothing could change that. But we became different people," Kat answered closing the last bag and turning to face Bobby.

"I wish it would have worked out between you two. You both deserved to be happy."

Kat looked at Bobby and nodded. She tried really hard not to let the tears fall. She would have done anything to just be able to turn back time and go back. She wanted to be with Dean again and be a family. She would change all the lies that she told dean and tell him the truth instead. But she couldn't. The damage was done and the only she could do was move on. She owed it to her daughter to try and move on and make a life for them both. Even if it was a life without Dean in it.

"Dean will find someone to be happy with. I know he will," Kat answered.

"I don't think so, honey. I think you and that baby girl of yours was the only chance Dean was ever going to give himself."

* * *

Dean drove the impala down the road still trying to figure out how it was that they had just hunted a shapeshifter that liked to shift into the classic movie monsters. It was just too weird for him. His mind then went to Jamie and how much fun he had had with her in bed. His heart ached a little and reminded him that spending one night to Jamie was never going to be like being with Kat. He sighed and reached over to turn the radio on. He stopped when he saw the look that Sam gave him. God, he didn't want to have this conversation now. Hell, he never wanted to have this conversation; especially not with Sam. They had decided on a fragile truce at the moment but both of them knew that they were never going to be like they use to be. Dean didn't blame Kat for that though. He had just come back from Hell because he had sold his soul to save Sam. No matter if Kat hadn't have been there, they wouldn't have gotten back that bond that they had had before.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it," Dean said looking straight ahead and not at his brother anymore.

"When are you going to want to talk about it, Dean? Kat is leaving Bobby's and taking Addie God knows where. And you are just going to sit there and let her? What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you love her?" Sam demanded.

"I swear to God, Sam don't go there."

"I guess that answers that question."

Sam was shocked when Dean slammed on the brakes. The impala skidded to a stop and Sam gripped the dashboard to avoid being tossed thru the windshield. He turned and looked at Dean. Dean was still staring out the windshield. Sam wondered what the hell was going on with his brother. Dean was running so hot and cold these days, one little thing could set him off and then it would turn into a screaming match. Sam really just wanted Dean to admit that he missed Kat and to do something to try and get her back. All Sam could think about was that it was his fault that Adora was going to grow up without her father. He watched as Dean turned and looked at him finally.

"You don't know anything about what I feel for Katerina. And I wish that you would stop trying to push me to try and get her back. If she wanted to be with me, she would be here, wouldn't she?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, I-."

"No, Sam. She left. I didn't ask her to leave, would never have asked her to leave. She left and that is it. It is over between Kat and me."

Dean took his foot off the brake and the placed it back on the accelerator. He started driving at a pretty good speed again trying to bury all his thoughts and feelings about Kat. He didn't want to think about her because every time he did all he could focus on was the mistakes he had made. He was as much to blame for their relationship crashing and burning as much as she was. He griped the steering wheel tight and pushed everything about Kat out of her mind. He instead started to recite Led Zeppelin lyrics in his head.

"What about Addie, Dean? What about your innocent little girl?" Sam asked softly looking out the passenger window.

Dean felt the tears start in his eyes, "She's better off without me, Sam. We both know that. This is my life and with Lilith around... It's too dangerous," he answered.

"It's not fair to her."

"Life isn't fair, Sammy. And the sooner Addie realizes that, the better off she will be."

The Winchesters continued to drive down the deserted highway each of them deep inside their own thoughts. They both tried and failed to not think about Kat and Adora. They both wanted them back in the family. Neither though, was sure on how to do that. It seemed like this rift had grown between all of them and no one knew how to fix it; or worse, if it could ever be fixed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, before you panic and start filling my inbox with angry emails, I want you to know that there is going to be a sequel. I already have a name 'Burden of Sacrifice'. I don't know when I will post it as I have Change of Fate, A Day in the Life..., and another story I am currently working on trying to post to. But I have ideas and everything and will be laying the framework for chapters and everything. So panic not, the story of Kat, Dean, Sam and Addie is going to continue. There just might be a wait period involved.

Thanks for reviewing, adding this story to your favourites and all that jazz. To those of you who did, I thank you do much. You guys make writing fun and worth doing. I'll see y'all in the next one. Peace.


End file.
